State Side
by maefin7
Summary: Finley Morrow-Fisher's mother ran away when she was 22 to Ireland, 6 month later Finley was born. Growing up she had always known who her father was, but now he was coming to Ireland, now she would have to meet Clay Morrow face to face.
1. Chapter 1

"Clay a lot of shit is going to be dug up in Belfast, a lot of ghosts," Gemma Teller nervously picked her nail polish while the rest of the guys on the plane spread out for the ride to Belfast.

"I know,"

"If Kelley is still there...it's been 24 years," Gemma muttered to her husband not wanting Jax to hear their conversation. "She will be 24 Clay,"

"Let me worry about Kelley Fisher, we are finding Abel and leaving," he tried to assure his nagging wife but the very mention of Kelley brought about a pang of anger that was always associated with her name. She had up and left him, without so much as a note, a warning, anything; even if he was cheating on her with his now wife. 2 years after she had fled in the night with John Teller did Clay find out it wasn't only her that had left that night on a plane to Ireland. A card had showed up with a picture of a beautiful green eyed toddler with no return address all that was written was ' **I thought you should know'** with a name scribbled underneath it.

 _Finley Morrow-Fisher_

* * *

Finley's POV

"Finley!" Maureen Ashby jumped me when I came through the door of her living room after my shift at the hospital.

"Hey why are you still up Moe?" Maureen was never up this late, especially not sober. I had been living with her for the past three years ever since my mom had passed away. I had been best friends with her daughter Trinity my whole life and her and my Mom had also been very close.

"Waiting on you," she tapped out her cigarette in the ashtray, "Charming is coming here," she didn't make eye contact with me after she spoke.

"When?" I questioned my heart rising in my throat. Unlike most mother's who kept their estranged father's identity hidden, mine had always kept me in the light. I knew who he was, where he was and why and how she left him.

"They will be here tomorrow, you needed to know," she didn't wait for me to say anything else before she went down the hall way and I heard her bedroom door shut. Clay Morrow would be here tomorrow, the guy who my mom ran across the seas to get away from. I had never heard anything but negative about him from anyone that had ever met him, anything from he was arrogant, rude, intimidating to he was a down right killer. But there had always been a part of me that wanted to find out for myself, rumors and stories where the only information I had on the man.

"Mum tell yah then?" Trinity Ashby came up from the shop into the apartment.

"Yeah," I didn't really know what else to say to my best friend.

"Some strange shit is going on if samcro is coming," She put her things down on the table her mother had been sitting at.

"I guess we'll find out," I tried to make light of the hell that was coming our way.

"They don't let us know anything,"

"Since when has that stopped us?"

Suddenly someone started banging on the door surprising us both, instantly we both went into stealth mode, grabbing two guns that were hidden in the main room of the apartment before we started over to the door.

"Don't open that!" Moe came down the hallway also holding a hand gun.

"Maureen! It's Fiona Larkin!" Came through the heavy green door, causing Moe to put her gun down but both Trinity and I kept ours aimed. "Is Finley here? We need help," that caused both of us to drop our arms as well while she opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness!" Fiona didn't do her usual hellos she quickly came up to me grabbing my arm, "I need you to look at this boy!" she kept hold and started pulling me out the apartment door and down the stairs. "Jimmy wouldn't let him go to the hospital!" she tried to explain to me leading me to a car.

A teenager was standing beside the car, his face showing signs of severe burns and his eye was missing, but somehow he was still standing.

"Come with me," I said grabbing the boys arm and leading him to the apartment, Trinity and Kerianne were hot on my heels.

"I shouldn't be here," the boy informed me, wobbling a bit.

"You shouldn't be in this situation," I countered as we got into the apartment. I was only a surgical assistant but the club had taken that as a good enough education to patch just about anything they had up. I had seen my share of bullet wounds, cuts, and burns, but this was my first missing eye.

I knew the boy wasn't going to stay awake much longer, the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Keri, do you know his name?" I asked the teenager, she wasn't much younger than the boy on the couch.

"I don't know, he's new," she looked down at the ground while she spoke, her voice was always so sweet, out of all of us she didn't deserve this life, she took everything to heart and everything got to her, she lived life in fear; you could tell by the way she acted in everyday situations.

I started working on the boys face, placing clean gauze over his eye, knowing there was nothing I could do about it, its a clean cut case, the eye and nerve endings were gone. After cleaning the burns on his face and pressing some compresses on the skin there wasn't much I could do.

I went into the kitchen to wash my hands both of the mothers were standing in the doorway whispering. "I can't save his eye, but his burns are clean," I informed Fiona.

"Thank you Fin," she squeezed my hand.

"Just make sure he keeps them clean once he goes back," I added squeezing back, "I'm heading to bed, it's been a long day,"

"Take Kerianne with you until Kellan gets here," Moe nodded her head to where she was sitting at the table her earphones in and eyes shut. I shook my head in agreement before getting her attention.

"Go to bed, it's late Ker," I shut the door behind me, taking off my jacket to reveal my scrubs from work earlier in the day.

"Are you going to stay with me?" she muttered, stiffly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'll be back," I grabbed some night clothes before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed; once I was back in the bedroom Keri was already asleep on the bed tucked way in the corner near the wall.

It was just another day in Belfast.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Also I know they would all have accents when they talk but that's just to much to do with every sentence!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you still here?" Trinity asked when I came into the kitchen the next morning.

I smirked at the redhead sitting at the table with a bowl of porridge, "Glad to see you too it's my two days off," I had been working 6 days on, two days off at the hospital. "Ashby take Kerianne?" I asked Trinity filling a glass at the tap.

"And Fiona, took em to hide out from Jimmy,"

"I wish someone would just put him down," I muttered sitting beside my life long friend, the mention of his name always made the hair rise on the back of my neck; you didn't have anything to do with SAMBEL and the IRA without knowing who Jimmy O'Phelan was. He said jump in the town of Belfast and you were an idiot if you didn't say how high. I used to fall for it when I was younger, the Real IRA causing fear in every kid my age but now, after patching together my fair share of the teenagers he had working for him and watching him strut around the town like King Tut my fear of him simmered down to hatred. Some that were close to him claimed he hated me just about as much as I did him, after confronting him about an explosion in a pub downtown that had taken my mother's life, I had done nothing but cause a target to be on my back.

"Morning girls," Moe cheerfully joined us in the kitchen, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, McGee following her.

Trinity stood up kissing her mums cheek and I grabbed her bowl finishing it.

"I need you girls on your best behaviors no mouthing off in front of SAMCRO," he picked up his cut off the chair beside me, putting it on, "Fin, I need to talk to you," he started out the door of the apartment and I knew I was expected to follow.

"I don't want any drama with Clay," McGee put his hands on my shoulders, "We don't even know if he is aware of who you are, or where your mother even went when she left,"

"I'm not interested in getting to know him personally McGee," I didn't know if I was lying or not, I didn't know what was going to happen when I saw him. "Trust me,"

He put his hands down and ruffled my blonde hair like he had done my whole life, "They will be gone before you know it and life will go back to normal," he smiled before he left.

"Everything okay?" Moe came out to check on me.

"Eh," I smiled over at her.

"Comeon' then, I need you and Trini to help stalk the Lodge,"

* * *

The sound of bikes rattled our corner of Belfast and all three women around me moved towards the window.

"That's them," Cherry just about drooled on the window. She had always rubbed me the wrong way, ever since she had shown up running from the law in the states. Everyone had fallen for her sob story of having to leave her love behind and wanting to turn over a new path, be a better person, but two weeks after she landed she had already crawled into O'Neill's bed trying to get that old lady spot she thought was so coveted.

"No shite," Trini and I both snapped at her.

"Come on girls," Moe grabbed both of our arms when the last bike went by. "Lets get this over with!" she let out a nervous huff and started dragging us out of the store. The moment we were outside voices filled the air, greetings of bikers were always more of cheers for each other than hello, I wouldn't be surprised if they all started beating their chests.

Rounding the corner the scene was exactly what I thought it would be, guys banging on each others back welcoming SAMCRO to Belfast. A dark haired woman stood away from the crowd watching us walk up.

"Who's that mum?" Trini asked Moe.

"That's Gemma Teller," I knew exactly who she was, I knew she was the woman my father was cheating on my mother with, who was now married to him. It was her husband who had taken my mother to Belfast with him, allowing her to escape Clay and giving her safe stay with SAMBEL. My stomach started bubbling and my feet were heavier every time I tried to take a step, behind Gemma stood a huge gray haired man, he was almost like a brick wall he was so big, he had immense square shoulders and a frown that would turn anyone away on his face. Clay Morrow was intimidating to say the least.

"I can't," it slipped out before I knew what I was saying, "I'm going back to the store..." I already had a plan of calling the hospital, begging for extra shifts until they were back safe in California.

"No..." Maureen tried to convince me with force, pushing me forward a bit more towards the group of people coming towards us.

"FINLEY!" Padraic Telford stopped in my path grabbing me out of Moe's hold, "Where the hell yah been lass?" Padraic and I had always been close, when we were little the three of us had always played together until he got to that magical age where girls had cooties, when we were teenagers we sort of had a thing while he was prospecting but we quickly realized that we were better as friends and we've been close ever since, he was family as far as I was concerned especially after my mother's death, Trinity and Padraic were everything to me.

"Busy, it's called work Telford," I slapped his chest, Moe and Trinity had left us and were now talking to Gemma and Clay. "You just saved my life," I watched the group over his shoulder, I had a strange feeling that behind Clay's dark glasses he was watching me, but I knew it was just paranoia.

"I know," he smirked, he knew who my father was, he was the one that always tried to assure me that I would never have to meet him, now here Clay Morrow was in Belfast, very likely staring me down. Did he know about me? Had my mother just forgot to mention the fact he knew about me in all the truths that she let slip; was there also as many lies? "Comeon then, let me introduce you to family," he led me away from the awkward situation.

"Awe and after all these years I thought we were family,"

"eh, I don't make a habit of sleeping with family lovey,"

"Thank god it's not a habit anymore," I joked before following him towards the crowd of new comers and away from Clay.

"You know the longer you avoid him the worse it's going to get," he muttered

"Eh," I agreed with him, not daring to look back, "I'm not ready, I just wanted to see him you know,"

"Finley this is my uncle Filip," he stopped in front of an older guy, he was handsome for his age, very handsome; his face had a smile on it but you could tell there was something brewing behind his eyes, like you could almost watch a hamster running on a wheel in them, he was much taller than my 5'3 frame, his thick dark hair had two streaks of gray in the front that added more of a edgy look to him, but the most noticeable thing about him was two scars that were on either side of his mouth. Filip Telford was very good looking but I also knew that he was Kerianne's father and Fiona's estranged husband.

"Fin," I put my hand out to reach his, "People only call me Finley when I'm in trouble," I smiled at the man.

"Chibs," a thick Scottish ascent surprised me as he grabbed my hand shaking it. "I'm always in trouble," he smirked at me.

"Now I see where Telford gets all his bull shite from," I smirked back at both guys.

After Padraic introduced me to most of SAMCO and I said hello to the guys I already knew, I went back to the store promising Padraic that I'd come to the party the club was having tonight.

"So that was your dad then?" Trinity asked the second I walked through the front of the store.

"I guess," I hopped up on the counter watching as she lit a cigarette.

"This is fucked up," she muttered, "His son is missing,"

"Whose son?" I knew my face screwed up when I asked.

"Jax, that's why they are here, Uncle Kellan has him,"

"Then he's not missing,"

"Eh, but he was," she took a long drag.

"You care because?" I couldn't help the smirk.

"Because it's my family messing with his son," she tried to cover the blush coming to her cheeks.

"lie again," I laughed watching the redhead twitch where she was standing, "Jax Teller isn't ugly,"

"Eh," she agreed, "But he's basically related to you, so he's off limits," Trini laughed watching me.

"He's not blood, Trin! My dad is his step dad," I kept smirking at her knowing she was trying to tell me to back off nicely. "Where's Moe?" she usually stood post at the front of the store during the days.

"She went upstairs with Gemma Teller," she hopped up beside me. "Something is off with them yah know, it's like they know some deep dark secret," both of us set in silence for a while before the bell above the door rang.

"Hey," Kerianne quietly crept around the corner and into the shop. "Mind if I stay in here? Ma is talking to the guys," we both nodded our head while she went to the cooler to get a coke.

"You doing okay Keri?" we had always treated her like a little sister even though we rarely saw her now that Jimmy had her on strict lock down.

"Fine," she tried to assure us but neither of us were believing it.

"You wanna talk bout it?" Trini hopped down.

"It's just I haven't seen my dad in years...I barely remember him it's been so long yah know? Jimmy has been my dad all these years, and now we're in hidin' from him,"

"You know we won't let anything happen to you," She assured Kerianne wrapping her into a hug.

"Eh, Jimmy would have to go through all the guys out there, and then us to get to you," I stayed where I was but smiled at her Trinity was the hugger in our group.

* * *

We had been hanging out with Kerianne in he shop most of the afternoon, listening to the guys voices from round the way while stocking shelves.

"Kerrianne your Ma is looking for you," Moe came down the stairs from the apartment. Keri said her goodbyes to us and started towards the stairs. "Girls take these sheets to the lodge, lay them out in the rooms! Jesus knows they haven't changed those sheets in years." she handed us a large stack of white sheets each.

Moe went over to the whiskey and grabbed a bottle before going back upstairs.

"There is the Maureen we know and love," I rolled my eyes and we made our way over to the Lodge, nerves caused goosebumps to rise on my arms as Clay and Gemma were sitting in the front room when we entered.

"Ma sent us to drop off these sheets," Trinity spoke for us and walked right past the couple and went down the hall, I quickly went to follow before I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey, what's your name?" Gemma Teller turned me around towards her, looking me up and down.

"Whats it to yah?" I snarled at her, nerves leaving my body, I hated people trying to intimidate me.

"It's a question doll," she let go and put her hands up in a sort of surrender.

"Finley, what's yours?" I asked even though I already knew who she was.

"That's an interesting name, mine's Gemma," she was staring at me like we were having a contest of whits.

"Yours is too," I didn't blink. "Now if you don't mind I've got shite to do," I still didn't break concentration from her.

"You're very beautiful Finley, and you're a bitch, I like that," she smirked "This isn't over," she assured me turning away and going to sit on the couch by Clay who was watching me, his mouth half open like he wanted to say something.

They knew who I was, that much I was sure of. I didn't say anything and continued down the path Trini had just gone.

"Hey thanks for leaving me eh?" I jumped both her and Jax who were deep in conversation in a room.

"Sorry," her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Jax," he held out his hand to me a smile on his face.

"Fin," I couldn't help but smile back, leaving the thought of what had just happened in the back of my mind.

"Jax, Chibs is going to take Kerianne and Fi back," a guy with a Mohawk and head tattoos came into the room, Jax stood up and slipped on his holster.

"Better come with you, don't want you lads getting lost in the big city," oh yeah she liked this guy.

"I do love a road trip," I wasn't going to miss a minute of this.

We followed the guys towards the truck that Kerianne and Fiona were standing beside, both of them were pulled into Chibs's arms wrapped in a hug.

"You two riding with?" Keri's eyes lit up when she saw us over her dad's shoulder.

"Eh," we both agreed climbing into the back behind the other guys.

"I never got to thank you last night," Fiona sat across from me when she got in the back.

"It's fine, there wasn't much I could do," I shrugged my shoulders at her. "It seems I spend all my time patching up Jimmy's guys one way or another," I added.

"Eh," she didn't say anything else.

"You a Dr?" Chibs asked from his seat across from Kerianne.

"No I'm only a surgeons assistant,"

"She's damn good," Fiona added smiling at me.

"How long are you going to stay with the priest?" Jax asked Fiona once we fell into silence again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Listen, there is plenty of room on Oswald's plane, you're coming back with us," Chibs insisted.

"I don't want to leave Ireland!" Kerianne argued, "All my friends are here,"

Before any more could be said the truck slammed to a stop sliding us all in our seats.

"What is this asshole doing?" Padraic yelled honking the horn.

"GET DOWN!" one of SAMCRO yelled as we all hunched over in the back bending as flat as we could; bullets started bouncing off everywhere the only thing we heard was the guns and Kerianne's crying.

"Everyone okay?" Jax asked once the bullets had stopped. After we knew everyone was okay Padraic called for help while we still sat in the back listening to Kerianne crying.

Once we were back at the Lodge the party was already in full swing. "Guess that didn't bother them," Trinity laughed going over to a picnic table.

"Guess not," I laughed following her, sitting on top of the table.

All of the guys were standing in the middle of the crowd watching two men fight.

"You okay?" Pad sat down beside me handing me a beer.

"Eh," I smiled grabbing the beer. "What idiots," I laughed watching the fight in the middle. We sat in silence drinking our beers until Jax came over and started taking off his shirt.

"Want help with that? I owe you!" I heard Trinity ask Jax taking the wraps from him and doing up his hands.

"What's that about?" Pad asked me watching them closely.

"Have you looked at him?" I asked looking Jax up and down, I wasn't mad at him.

"He's okay, if you like that blonde hair blue eyed thing," he tried to argue, he had never liked when either of us showed interest in guys.

"Who isn't?" I questioned standing up. "I'm going to bed, I've had enough of this for one night," I chugged the rest of my beer and tossed it in the trash hearing it shatter at the bottom.

"'Going to bed already darling?" I was asked as I passed a group of SAMCRO. I knew who had asked by his accent; Chibs.

"Eh, I get sick of the dick measuring contest," I smirked at the Scot, "Besides I like when it's a surprise who I have to patch up tomorrow," I shrugged my shoulders and went up the stairs hearing the ohhhh that followed as the guys made fun of Chibs.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

It was usually quiet first thing in the morning in our apartment, Moe was usually off to work at the shop and Trinity would sleep in until she couldn't stand the sun in her eyes any longer. But this particular morning it sounded like a thousand voices were in our small kitchen and the smell of coffee and pork met my nose the moment I opened my eyes.

"Morning," A female spoke from the doorway, just who I didn't want to talk to.

"Mornin'" I didn't need to look at the door to know who was talking.

"Listen, Finley" Gemma came into my room, I could tell by the clicking of heels on the floor before I felt weight on the end of the bed, "I don't want to fight with you," I finally looked at her on the edge of my bed, she really was very pretty, and you could tell by the way she sat, how she spoke that she was tough as hell, it was something you weren't born with it was something you gained over time; a hard outer shell that kept everything from getting in.

"That's not how it sounded yesterday," I informed her remembering our little meeting the day before. I sat up in the bed leaning against my head board.

"My personality is strong," she shrugged her shoulders unapologetically, "I can tell you're the same way," she looked me up and down.

"Why are you in here Gemma?"

"Family shit, there are a few things in Ireland that need taken care of,"

"So what yah here to kill me?" I questioned knowing a smirk was starting to form, little Ms. Samcro would have another thing coming if she thought I was an easy hit.

"No, it's time to share a little family history, and since I haven't seen your mom around here," my heart started beating double it's speed. Was she really going to come in here and ask about my mum? "Where is Kelley anyways?" she questioned with disgust written all over her face.

"St. Marks, six feet under," I knew my eyes were squinting at her.

"Shit, baby I'm sorry," she finally let her body loosen up a bit, "I didn't know,"

"No but why would yah?" I kept my stature.

"So I take it you know who your father is?"

"I'm not gonna tell anybody if that's what you are thinking," I set my feet on the floor standing up suddenly feeling completely under dressed in my pajamas beside Gemma.

"I'm not worried about you telling, I'm worried about the lies you've been told." She stood up beside me putting her hands on her hips.

"And what kind of lies would those be?"

"I don't know! That he didn't want you! Or some shit like that,"

"I know that he didn't know about me, so how did you figure it out?" I tried to play stupid, I could tell from the way they watched me the second they saw me they already knew, but how?

"He got a card in the mail, two years after she left him! It was a picture of you! The only thing it said was your name, No return address, hell he didn't know you were here!"

"John Teller didn't tell you right where he took my mum?" I questioned her putting on a pair of socks that were sitting on my bedside table.

"What do you know about JT?" she snapped still watching me.

"The truth," I snapped right back.

"We okay in here?" Clay's booming voice filled my small bedroom, he was leaning against the door frame.

"We're great," Gemma smiled at him going over and placing a hand on his chest.

"Eh, we're perfect," I started towards the door where he was standing, "Just one big happy family," I gave him my best fake smile and pushed passed him and and went out into the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Morning Fin," Moe was standing by the stove with an apron on, "I fixed you a plate," I suddenly felt conscious of the fact that I was in my tightest pair of sweat pants and a Guns N Roses crop top when I saw that all of SAMCRO and half of SAMBEL were in our kitchen either standing or sitting with a plate of food.

"We entered the twilight zone?" I asked grabbing the plate Moe held out and going to stand beside Padraic.

"Eh, I think so," he smirked at me both of us started laughing.

"Oi to hell with the both of yahs!" Moe grabbed Pad's half empty plate out of his hand before dropping it in the sink.

"She's a bit touchy," McGee came up beside us and clapped Pad on the back. "Always like that before a run," He spoke more to the whole kitchen, McGee did love to have a crowd. I wasn't sure who he thought he was kidding, Moe never got worked up about club shit.

"Morning Love," Chibs came up behind me and grabbed a sausage link off my plate, "Nephew," Used to food being plucked off my plate I slapped it out of his hand before he could take a bite and he let it hit the floor. "Fiesty, I like that," he smirked before sitting down at the one empty seat at the table.

"I think arsehole runs in your family," I shoved my shoulder against Pad.

"Army's ready!" O'Neill came in with Cherry on his arm. Quickly all the guys finished their plates and started down the stairs to where everyone's bike was parked. Pad was the last one to go and dragged me down the stairs behind him.

"You going to wish me luck?" He asked once we were back on the flat ground.

"I guess since you dragged me down here," I laughed at my long time friend as he led me over to his bike.

"And what if I don't come back," he smirked putting on his helmet before sitting on his bike.

"Then I'll weep, until the minute passes and then I'll move on with my life,"

Before he could respond Fiona and Kerianne pulled up and Chibs started over to them, Kellan Ashby was behind them. Ashby and I had never really seen eye to eye, when he gave up his dream of Trinity and I being a nun, he had always hoped we would marry young and get away from club life, but neither of us had gotten very far from where we grew up, I went to medical school a town over and accepted a job right down the street from the club house and Trinity worked at her ma's store, we were a complete disappointment in his eyes.

"Be careful," I turned back towards Padraic, "You know I hate when you guys do business with Jimmy," I whispered while I pulled him into a hug.

"I always am, Fin! I'll see you later,"

"What I don't get a goodbye hug darling?" The Mohawked man from yesterday asked as I walked past his bike.

"Eh, I'll send Cherry by to give you one,"

"Come on girls, we've got dishes to do!" Moe smiled at us after the guys had all left leaving only women at the club house.

* * *

Half way through dishes I had managed to sneak away and down to the shop with Trini.

"I saw you saying goodbye to Pad today," Trinity smirked over at me from where she was putting milk in the fridge.

"And?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at, I had always sent him on his way before a run.

"It's just pretty old lady of yah Cherry," she smirked knowing how I felt about Cherry.

"Saw you saying goodbye to Jax," I shot back jumping up on the counter like usual, I definitely didn't do work at the shop unless I had to, stocking shelves was pretty high on the list of things I hated doing.

"Isn't it strange? Kerri's dad being back?" she changed the subject knowing I had her on that one. "I didn't think he'd be allowed back in Ireland again,"

I just gave her a confused look, "Back? I don't remember him ever being here,"

"Sure you do," she shut the fridge and leaned against it. "He was here with all of us for years, he's only been gone for like 11 years,"

"Kerri is only 15, how does she remember him? And why don't I? 11 years ago I was 13, shouldn't I remember him?"

"I think he comes and sees her ever once in a while," she shrugged her shoulders. "He looked different then, he didn't have his scars, we were just little Fin,"

I was sure at 13 I would of remembered someone that looked like Chibs, he was very..memorable.

"How did he get them then?" I questioned her, wondering how she had all this information on the man when I grew up right beside her, I thought we knew just about the same stuff about everyone.

"Jimmy," there was that name I hated again, "He decided he liked Fiona, she's third generation IRA, I think it was a strategic move on his part, like a chest game," Jimmy never did anything that didn't help him get somewhere, everything he did had a reason, some sort of motive. "He took Fiona along with Kerianne, kicked Chibs out of the IRA and scarred his face," she gave me another confused look, "I can't believe you don't remember him, he was SAMBEL's first prospect! After that he transferred to SAMCRO,"

"Chibs was IRA?" I asked, he didn't seem like the type! Most IRA members were blood thirsty and money hungry it wasn't about a brotherhood like the Club was, it was all about twisting the lines between right and wrong for the 'greater good' but here in Ireland we knew it was all about the green and they weren't talking about the moss on the trees.

"That is what you got out of the story?" she laughed turning back to the shelves. We sat in comfortable silence most of the afternoon, Trini stocking shelves while I read a magazine avoiding the women upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Trini came running over to the cash register flying it open and grabbing the gun inside.

"Hear what?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer when I heard a girls cry coming from upstairs. I stood up and ran to the gun I knew was hid in Moe's office before both of us started up the stairs guns raised.

"Wonder if you could be so kind as to retrieve my step-daughters Ipod from the bedroom," a voice we knew all to well came from the kitchen.

Jimmy! Trinity mouthed at me and I nodded my head. After a few moments Jimmy's second hand,Donny, came down the hall towards both of us, my ears started ringing as Trinity shot off the gun a few times before shutting herself in the bed room, it was what McGee had always taught us to do, shoot and run. Unfortunately I wasn't a good listener.

"Don't MOVE!" I yelled keeping my gun pointed at the thug; a yell of pain came from the kitchen almost at the same time. I held my gun right at Donny's head while he raised his hands. "Walk," I ordered after pushing his head with the gun.

"TRINITY?" Moe yelled down the hall checking on her daughter.

"Drop the gun!" when we got into the kitchen Gemma had a gun held at Jimmy and Donny quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a gun and pointing it at Gemma. "Drop the gun! DO IT!" she yelled again cocking it at Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded his head and Donny put his gun down.

"On the floor, face down!" I switched my gun barrel to Jimmy when Donny had his hands above his head on the ground and Fiona picked up his gun.

Gemma had Jimmy sit on a chair and we both stood in front of him guns still pointed. "Take the girls out of here!" Gemma yelled to Moe, "NOW!" Moe started pulling Keri and Trini towards the door and tried grabbing my arm, but I only pulled it out of her grasp keeping my gun at Jimmy. Now was my chance, I knew he had something to do with my mum and this would be the only time he would have protection, I should just take him out; pull the trigger and deal with the wrath of the IRA, whatever it may be.

"What are you going to do Gemma?" Fiona asked while I watched Jimmy.

"Put it down," another bullet moved into a chamber.

"What are you doing?" Gemma snapped at Fiona who know had a gun pointed at her head.

"Saving your life, do it BOTH OF YOU! GUN DOWN!"

Neither of us moved.

"I got to kill this son of a bitch!"

"Not before I kill you, Finley put your gun down I'll do it!" Fiona assured me. My heart beat was so loud in my head it was just about the only thing I could hear when Fiona said my name, was she really going to protect Jimmy? Kill Gemma if she hurt him? Hadn't she been the one dragging Jimmy's burned soldiers over here begging me for help? Now she was willing to kill a woman for him. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't let her kill Gemma, something about her seemed so familiar as she held her gun at Jimmy.

Gemma put down her gun after realizing Fiona was serious, "Finley," Gemma nodded her head at me and I lowered mine as well.

"Put it down Fin, kick it away,"

"Mother of Christ!" Jimmy laughed after my gun stopped sliding across the floor.

"Shut up!" Fiona changed positions pointing both guns at Jimmy. "Come to collect me and Kerri again and I'll fill your thick Irish skull full of bullets," Donny stood up and she had them both at gun point.

"Gemma always a pleasure, Finley...I'll be seeing you soon! Real soon," he smirked at me before going towards the door, Fiona following them guns at the ready.

After Jimmy was out of sight Gemma swung at Fiona and they fought for a minute while I went and sat at the table my ears ringing from the shots earlier.

"What the fuck was that Fi?" I asked her, my legs started shaking from adrenaline.

"If you killed him, either of you and they would kill your whole family, total bloody genocide," My heart sunk, knowing she was right. Because of me Moe, Trinity, Padraic would all be in danger. All so I could avenge someone that was already dead, even if she was my mum. The realizations brought tears to my eyes and I didn't want to be in the kitchen any longer. I stormed past the two older women and locked myself in the bedroom.

* * *

"FINLEY!"

Someone was banging against my bedroom door when I opened my eyes, I must had fallen asleep when I came into my room earlier.

"FINLEY WE NEED YOU!" I recognized Moe's voice even though my ears were still ringing. "BRING YOUR BAG!"

I quickly shot out of up and grabbed my medical bag from under my bed, it was never good when I needed it, nerves rose over my body as my hand grabbed around the handle of the zippered bag.

"Club house!" Moe was out in the hallway when I opened the door.

She started jogging down the hall while I was hot on her trail.

"What happened?" I asked knowing whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Explosion," she yelled behind starting down the stairs.

When we got into the club house yelling and chaos was filling the room, I did a quick scan and didn't see the face I was hoping to see, he was probably outside making sure his bike was okay knowing Padraic.

"We've got them laid out, the wounded," Clay came running up to me saying his first words that were directed at me, in that moment I didn't have time to think it over.

Club members were laid out all over the club house that was now starting to stink like burning flesh and leather.

I started working immediately, doing what I could. There really wasn't much I could do for burns other then clean them, apply ointment and wish for the best. Some were worse than others but it was all thick gruesome burns.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned to anyone that was around but no one said anything.

"I'm fine," a member of SAMCRO assured me when I got to him, his hand was held tight to his side and was covered in blood.

"That's why you're bleeding aye?" I questioned pulling his hand away and lifting his shirt.

"Was it glass?" I asked looking at the cut right under his ribs.

"I'm fine!" he argued.

"Was it glass?" I asked again, this time gritting my teeth. "What is your name?"

"Opie," he replied trying to pull his shirt down.

"Listen Opie, there is a difference between getting stitched from a normal cut or getting stitched up from a dirty piece of glass and dying from tetanus," I slapped his bloody hand away from his shirt so I could clean the cut.

"It was a piece of the bomb," he assured me, "Not glass,"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" I pressed a clean cloth to the cut a little harder than needed trying not to smile as he sucked a breath in pain.

"Need help?" Chibs came up beside me while I threaded a needle for stitches. When I looked over at him I noticed he had tear marks on his dirty cheeks.

"Not unless you're going to tell me what the hell happened," I didn't look back at him as I started working on Opie's cut.

"I was a medic," he ignored my question.

"Listen, I have an assistant, I don't need another one," I finished up the stitch and put the thread. "As soon as I find him, have you seen Padraic?" I asked pulling off my gloves.

Chibs quickly looked up at Opie before his bottom lip started quivering.

I felt vomit rise in my throat at his reaction, and my eyes started tearing up.

"No," I muttered looking at the Scott, his tears matched mine, "No," I said again this time a little louder.

"Finley," Chibs started trying to grab my arm before I dropped my bag and ran out the door, Pad's bike wasn't in the drive-way but a few cuts were on the ground near the entrance of the club house. I kneeled down beside them and started digging through them hoping I wouldn't see an all familiar one. Sobs filled the air around me annoying me until I realized they were mine.

"No no," I kept repeating. Pad's cut was on the bottom of the pile, I knew it was his the N. Ireland patch kept falling off on one corner and I kept having to stitch it back on.

"Hey," someone lifted me off the ground and my sobs turned into bawling. "Come with me," Clay Morrow pulled me towards a picnic table and sat me on the top before sitting beside me. "It's okay," he started rubbing my back pulling my head into his shoulder.

"No it's not.." I cried back. Pad was the one that was supposed to be holding me after patching the club up, Pad have been there when I needed him, always. Our friendship had been amazing, even when we stopped dating it never missed a beat, it was just another day in our life. A life that was over for both of us.

"It's not," he agreed, "But you'll be okay," he assured me. I didn't say anything else and he continued holding me while I cried. I was sure we had been out here for hours, but he didn't stop hushing me, trying to comfort me.

"I told him I wouldn't care if he died," I said to Clay's chest after I had calmed down a bit.

"What?" he asked pulling my face back so I wasn't mumbling in his chest.

"The last thing I said to Pad was that if he died I would only mourn a minute before moving on," I started crying harder again.

"He knew you didn't mean it," I shook my head, "If it was you and he had said that, would you believe him?" I thought about it for a minute before knowing he was right.

"No," I agreed. Clay lit a cigarette taking a drag before handing it to me.

"Neither did he," I took a few drags collecting my thoughts.

"Was this Jimmy?" The sadness I had inside me got pushed back by anger all of a sudden.

"Yes," Clay nodded his head taking his cigarette back.

"He is going to die!" I gritted my teeth thinking about having my gun pointed at him earlier, if Fiona hadn't of stopped us would this have even happened?

"I can assure you of that!" Clay squeezed my arm.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Thank you to my first 2 reviewers MissRiggins & Smurf5! You two are the best! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep that whole night, Moe eventually came and got me from the picnic table after Clay left last night and hauled me up the stairs and into my room but I never shut my eyes, I don't think I even blinked. Losing someone you were so close to always brought up unsaid words, small things like telling them a hair cut looked stupid, or a girl they were caught up on didn't care about them for the right reasons. Everything mattered now that you couldn't say anything to them at all. I had learned this lesson once before with my mum, wishing I could confess all the things I had lied to her about as a teenager. But the lesson never stuck with her and now I had to face it head on again with Pad. The same man kept dishing out the lesson, Jimmy had taken two of the people that meant most to me now, caused heart ache I was sure was so powerful that I would never survive but I always did; I always would! The pain became another layer of who I was, the person who could be elbow deep in someone's chest, putting them back together for a job, or telling a mother that we couldn't save her child on a regular basis, It became my shield.

Eventually Trinity came into my room during the night and laid down beside me crying, I wasn't the only one feeling the loss this time, and I had been so self centered that I had forgotten about my other best friend.

"At least we've got each other," Trinity whispered half asleep to me, both of us had laid in bed crying until the tears ran out.

"eh," I said back keeping my eyes on the ceiling, not long after that a light snore filled the room.

After what seemed like 100 years the spot on the ceiling I was staring at became light and I had a plan mapped out in my head for today.

I got out of bed quietly to not wake Trini and started for the bathroom. After I was done taking a shower and brushing my teeth I wrapped my towel around myself tightly and went out into the hallway.

"How yah holding up darlin?" Chibs was standing against the wall across from the bathroom.

"I'll survive," I shrugged my shoulders, "Aren't we supposed to move on fast?" that was almost the rule around here club members died, they had a memorial and you moved on. Defending the fallen through revenge and getting someone else killed,it was a cycle that had been going on since the MC started.

"Aye," he looked at my toweled body quickly, "You're strong, I can tell,"

"What gave it away?" I didn't wait for a response and started walking towards my room.

"The way you walk and talk," he was following me, "You took yah pain yesterday and turned it to anger, but remember Finlaay," I liked the way my name sounded with his accent, "Keeping that shit in doesn't hurt no one but yeself,"

"You should teach a motivational class," I rolled my eyes but kept walking.

"You'll see," his boots stopped making noise on the floor.

"You threatening me?" I quickly turned towards him, grabbing my towel before it slipped down.

"No lovey," he held up his hands, "See spunk," he smirked, "I told you! I liked that,"

I had heard this story a million times."But it will get me in trouble, you're telling me shit I've been told a hundred times, so let me finish the sentence for you, I should keep my pretty little mouth shut unless I'm using it for good," anger was running fire in my veins.

He rushed me and pushed me up against my door, putting one hand behind my head so it didn't bounce off the wood, my hands that were keeping my towel up were pushed against his chest he was so close.

"Who said that to you?" he questioned whispering by my ear. I only bit my lip keeping a gasp from exiting my mouth from the feeling of his breath against my neck. Every nerve ending in my body tingled when his beard moved against my face while he spoke. For a split second my pain for Pad left my body. "Don't let anyone talk to you like that!" he moved even closer his knee pushing my legs apart and leaned in even closer to my ear, "Ever!," he was so close his tongue touched my ear.

Before anything else could be said the door across from us opened and Moe stepped into the hallway clearing her throat causing Chibs to back up moving his hands so fast my head bounced against the door behind me.

"Morning Moe," I smiled at her trying to calm the emotions running through me.

"Mornin," she looked at both of us, I quickly went into my room.

'What the hell was that,' I said to myself when I shut the door behind me. What had just happened, he shouldn't have been able to have that kind of pull over me. I knew the kind of guy he was, I grew up with people just like him. Trying to get laid and paid were the biggest priorities in his life. I knew his wife! I had baby sat his daughter when she was younger. But something about him in the hallway pushed that close to me didn't make me nervous like it would had if it been a different club member, it made me feel alive for the few seconds we were touching.

"You going to work?" Moe asked when I got into the kitchen, this time there weren't as many bodies crowding around like yesterday.

"Eh," I didn't make eye contact with anyone, "I've got to get out of here for a while," I kissed Moe's cheek and left the apartment. Once I was out of ear shot I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my bosses number; it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Charlotte, it's Finley Fisher, I need to take a few day's off, I'll keep you up to date," I rounded the corner after hanging up and saw McGee and O'Neill arguing about something and I quickly darted into the club house before they could, hoping I could get some information on where Jimmy was. I made sure no one was around the bar before I got up under neath it towards the smaller end, beside a keg tap.

"Where were you last night?" McGee and O'Neill came into the bar, O'neill didn't say anything back to McGee but I could hear a set of boots getting closer. I held my breath hoping they wouldn't hear me as O'Neill's shoes came into sight; I heard a glass scrape against the bar and a bottle being sat down before his boots left again. I slowly pushed out my breath.

"I didn't come home,I've got a place down by the docks" O'Neill finally answered.

"Eh, you must have a lot on your mind,"

"I guess," After O'Neill answered I heard a clang and something heavy hit the ground.

"YOU KNEW JIMMY WAS GOING TO BLOW THAT TRUCK!" McGee yelled, and I threw my hand over my mouth McGee and O'Neill were helping Jimmy? Two of the longest members were in the IRA's pocket?

"I didn't know!" O'Neill was down on the ground on the other side of the bar I was hiding underneath, his voice sounded like it was right beside me.

"Don't lie to me brotha!"

"I'm not lyin!" O'Neill was standing again.

"After yesterday SAMCRO is going to rip you open," McGee assured O'Neill. "They will get the truth and we're both dead men!"

"Shite, what should I do?" Now he was nervous, now that he had blown people up did he think about the retaliation.

"Get the hell out of here and lay low until Jax gets that kid and leaves,"

Once I was sure they had both left the club house I came out from underneath it. I quickly ran out to my car and started driving towards the docks. I could see O'Neill a few cars ahead of me but I knew better than to get close to him, he was my best chance of finding Jimmy. I reached into my center console making sure that the gun my mom had put in there was at the bottom; It was still there.

After both of us had pulled into the docks O'Neill turned towards a large building I knew had been made into a place where Jimmy kept people he was questioning. I continued driving until the next port, I could see O'Neill but I wasn't close enough that he would notice me. I knew Jimmy would have to show up eventually, he wasn't going to take the chance that O'Neill what his plan was.

* * *

A few hours later Jimmy still didn't show and I had decided I was just going to go to his usual hang outs when SAMCRO pulled up joined with McGee and a few other members of SAMBEL.

After they parked the guys started walking away but McGee stayed behind pulling out his cell phone, I couldn't believe even hearing him earlier that he was behind an explosion that had taken out his men, a club he loved so much. But I knew in my heart what he was doing, he was letting O'Neill know they were coming. He was going to get away.

I grabbed my gun and started running towards the dock, I needed to tell the club about McGee, he wasn't going to get away with killing my best friend. Once I got up there McGee had caught up with SAMCRO and a bike had started behind me, O'Neill was running.

He rode past me and I didn't know what else to do but chase him, I knew I couldn't keep up but maybe I could shoot his tire, possibly him, did I really care at this point? He was a trader to his brothers, the his club he was as good as dead anyways.

Suddenly Jax flew out of no where and knocked O'Neill off his bike and I slammed to a stop almost running flat into his bike.

"What are you doing here?" The guy I had patched up yesterday asked coming up and grabbing me, "Were you helping him?"

"No!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Why are you here?" he asked again pulling me closer.

"I was looking for someone!"

"Who?" he asked making a faithful mistake, pulling me flat against his body, I quickly remembered which side I had stitched up and shoved my elbow into it causing him to hunch over and let go of me.

"Why are you here?" McGee asked coming up in front of me.

"None of your business," I wasn't going to tell him shit, especially that I knew about him, he'd find an excuse to kill me. "You were looking for Jimmy weren't you?" he put his gun down that I hadn't even realized he was pointing at me.

"Jesus.." Opie grabbed me again and started dragging me behind the other group who was pulling O'Neill to the building he had just fled from.

"What were yah thinkin?" McGee tried to talk to me again while they chained up O'Neill hanging him from a piece if pipe across the ceiling. I didn't reply to him, "Think you can just walk up and kill Jimmy O?" McGee got right up in my face, he was nervous, rightfully so his fellow trader was about to out him.

Chibs pulled me away from McGee and sat me on the other side of the room, not saying anything. McGee was still watching me, fiddling with his gun in his pocket. I knew he was putting two and two together, he was going to shoot his way out of here if needed.

I lightly put my leg out and tapped Chibs with my sneaker, he looked over at me confused. I mouthed McGee's name at him.

"Liam did you call Casey?" Chibs asked him.

"Eh," McGee was still watching me.

"Do it again," Chibs ordered him, finally McGee blinked and pulled his phone out dialing a number turning his back to us.

Chibs leaned close to me.

"Trader McGee," I whispered not knowing how much time we had.

"We know," Chibs whispered back.

McGee slammed his phone shut, "Finley, go home!" he ordered me.

"She can stay," Sean Casey came in through the open doorway a roll of tools in his hand. It was never a good thing when Casey had to ask you some questions. O'Neill instantly started whining when he saw him.

Casey started cutting up O'Neill while asking him questions, blood was running off his face and he had a fresh scalpel mark across his stomach.

"I can't watch this," McGee started leaving and I opened my mouth to say something to the club about him being with Jimmy but Chibs's gloved hand covered my mouth his brown eyes met my green one and he nodded his head, a way of assuring me it would be okay if he left.

"Who ordered the hit?" Sean Casey had a pair of medical tweezers grabbing the flap of skin he had created, suddenly he ripped it down causing a huge gaping hole in his stomach.

"Please I did it!" O'Neill finally gave up, "I'm sorry! Jimmy's boys locked the door and I had the detonator,"

"Jimmy O ordered you to blow up that shipment that killed the army boys?" Sean Casey held O'Neill towards the camera while he confessed.

"Jimmy ordered it, I put it in motion," the explosion that had killed my best friend, "He didn't tell McGee, knew he wouldn't get behind it," and there it was...

Clay rushed O'Neill where he hung, "McGee working for Jimmy?" O'Neil only nodded his head.

"Turn off the cameras," Jax ordered Casey, the second it was off Jax put two bullets through O'Neill ending the rats life.

"McGee is gone and Jimmy's boys are heading this way!" SAMBEL ran in the storage room.

"Get on the roof!" Chibs yelled pushing me towards a ladder in the middle of the room.

"NOW!" Clay ordered and I took one last look at O'Neill before I started climbing the ladder.

Once I got to the top I looked over the edge and saw Jimmy and his gang running towards the building. Without thought I pulled out my gun and tried to shoot at him. I missed but I was close enough to scare him and he looked up to see me dead in the eyes before he ran again; There was no way I could hit him from this distance.

The guys started coming up the ladder as machine guns started going off. Once Clay got to the roof he lit a bottle on fire and dropped it down the ladder and screaming was heard.

Finally Jimmy came out of the hole and the guys grabbed him.

"The priest is playing you Jax, he's never giving you your son back!"

"You're running out of friends Jimmy!" McGee popped out from around a corner and tried to shoot Jimmy. Somehow the snake that Jimmy was he got away while the guys shot at him, the bastard had 9 lives like a cat.

"KEITH!" the whole club held McGee at gun point before he could climb off the roof.

I felt like I was witnessing something most people never saw, while I watched Clay climb up beside McGee, "Take off the cut,"

Jax came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, we all knew I shouldn't be here, what was I going to tell Moe? The truth or he was injured helping the club.

Clay put a kiss to McGee's cheek before he pushed him causing him to fall off the roof. I heard a gasp and it took me a minute to realize it came out of my mouth and all of the guys were turned watching me.

In that minute everything hit me watching Clay climb down holding McGee's cut. I knew all the rumors I had heard about him were true, everything they said. But I also knew I would of done the exact same thing, I wanted revenge just like he did, that is why I had tried to find Jimmy today, I wanted him dead, but his death wouldn't bring either of them back my mum or Padraic and I still wanted it done. I was more like my father than I would have ever thought.

"Let's get out of here," Clay spoke to his club.

* * *

"That was a dumb move today Darling," Chibs came up beside me after dark that night, I was sitting on my usual picnic table, alone. All of SAMBEL were voting in a new president like McGee hadn't been killed...today.

"I wanted Jimmy dead," I confessed to him, it was too dark to really see his face but I knew he was watching me.

"And now?" he asked.

"What difference does it make he's not coming back," his heavy hand rested against my shoulder. "Casey isn't going to let it go that I was there,"

"He'll have to get over it," he put more pressure on my shoulder and got closer to me, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

"Why?" I asked him.

"I see a lot of myself in yah, angry, stubborn, strong,"

"You've already told me I am strong," I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I meant it, but going after Jimmy was stupid and dangerous,"

"It's not the first time I've gone after him, he has something to do with the death of my ma I know it,"

"Jimmy is a dirty bastard, but you dying isn't going to bring them back,"

"Why are you out here Chibs?" I questioned one more time.

"I'm not sure lovey," he pushed my blonde hair behind my ear on the side he was sitting.

"I'm Clay's daughter," I blurted out before I could stop myself, I didn't' know why I did it but saying the words, a thousand pound lifted off my shoulders.

"I know that too," his eye shined in the fire beside us. "I remember you, I just didn't put it together until they said your name, you don't forget something like that,"

"Your name is Chibs," I smirked.

"Don't forget it," suddenly he pulled my head towards his and pressed his lips to mine. The pressure of the kiss was rough and hungry, both of us were fighting for dominance and neither of us would let the other win. He pulled me closer without breaking our lips lifting me up and setting me in his lap. Cold night air hit my shoulder as he pushed my jacket off causing goosebumps to rise over my freckled arms; matching him I pushed his cut and jacket off, the sound of it hitting the ground seemed to make us go faster, before I knew it his rough hands were up my shirt playing with my chest and I was grinding against his lap without thinking about it. Nothing was running through my mind it was shut off, none of my usual anger was lingering in my stomach it was being pushed out by something else, I could barley breathe but I wasn't going to pull away for air, if he didn't need it I didn't. I started undoing his belt after he had my jeans unbuttoned my lacy panties were hanging out where they were unzipped.

"FINLEY!" we both pulled apart and I jumped off his lap like it was on fire. No one was around us but my name was called again. I knew it was Moe from the apartment, she had been drinking ever since they told her the truth about McGee.

"I've got to go," I fixed my pants and picked up my jacket, my cell phone was on the ground beside my jacket and the screen was lit up; a text from Kerianne. I looked over at her dad who I had just been straddling, "We shouldn't have done that," I told him before I took off running to the apartment like a 12 year old.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think? I know it's rushed but its SOA they don't really do the dating thing! Will it be something more than two people who like to make out? What do you think should happen?!


	5. Chapter 5

"It's time for some family history, unless we want a three headed grandchild," I came into the store where Gemma and Moe were standing.

"You called me in here?" I questioned Moe, she had really saved me back there, I couldn't believe that I had just had a heavy make out session with Chibs, sitting outside in the club's parking lot.

"Trinity is going to need you,"

"Is she okay?" I questioned, thoughts of Chibs pushed out of my head, had something happened to her? Was Jimmy here?

"Yes," Moe put he hand on my shoulder, "She's about to get some information she doesn't want," I felt my face twist in confusion. The door to Moe's office opened reveling Jax and Trini, both looked flushed.

"She looks fine to me," I smirked watching the two of them.

"Jax come with me," Gemma ordered Jax and soon the three of us were left alone in the store.

"Trini, I need to talk to yah," she lead her into the office and I followed both of them.

"What is it ma?" she asked sitting down.

"I need to tell you something," she pulled out one of the drawers of her desk and handed her a picture. "About your dad," she handed her the picture. I looked over Trini's shoulder and saw it was a picture of Moe and a man in a SAMCRO cut holding a baby in a pink blanket, Trinity.

"I don't understand,"Trinity asked while holding the picture, "You told me my dad was a soldier,"

"I know," Moe looked so upset while she spoke to her daughter.

"He was a member of the club?" She was still holding the picture of the mystery man looking so happy to be holding her.

"Founding member," Tears shined in Moe's eyes as the light from the corner reflected off them. I was still standing over her shoulder when she flipped the picture over and everything came into place. John was written on the back beside their names; The founding member was John Teller that much I knew.

"John Teller?" Trinity asked realizing it at the same time as me.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell did you lie to me?"

As Moe explained her the story of her and John I couldn't do anything but listen and rub my hand down my best friends back trying to let her know without words that it was okay.

"I almost shagged my brother mum! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" she questioned her fiery ginger rage rising.

"I'm sorry Trini," Moe's tears finally ran down her cheeks, she reached out to grab Trinity and she ripped her hand away.

"Who else knows about this," she asked her tears matching her mother's.

"Gemma is telling Jax now,"

"Mum, just go! Please?" Trinity asked her mom another round of nerves taking over that the man she had a crush on was now finding out that they were brother and sister.

Moe nodded her head, making eye contact with me and I gave her a small smile assuring her that I would stay with Trinity.

"You okay?" I asked once Moe had left, sitting in the chair she had left empty.

"No," she shook her head.

"I'm sorry,"

"I used to cry for him, for myself," she picked up the picture again, "When I was little, for Matt Duffy, the man I thought was my father," she kept turning the picture over and over like it was going to be different next time it flipped. "But I was crying for a man that isn't even my dad," she finally stopped flipping it, "John Teller is my dad, and I've never shed a tear for him," She lost it after that, tears ran as she gripped the picture in her hands staring at the man that looked so happy to be holding his new baby girl. I did the best thing I could for her, I sat and waited for her to cry it out.

"Come with me," I grabbed her hand when her tears finally stopped falling.

"What are we doing?" she looked confused but stood up and followed me anyways.

"Something we both should of done a long time ago," we didn't talk as I led her to the club house I knew would be empty by the amount of guys in the parking lot, either standing or drinking by the fire pits. I quickly noticed Chibs standing out by one, watching both of us walk by and I started walking faster.

"Why are we in here?" She asked when we stopped in front of the mug shot wall in the club house. I didn't answer her and I grabbed down John Teller's picture and brought it over to the table in the chapel.

"We both owe him," she looked confused. "Your dad," I looked down at the picture of John that now so clearly looked just like Trinity, "He brought my mom over here, saved her from the life she was in, she always said she owed him her life, I never got the chance to thank him," I grabbed her hand but we both stayed standing staring at his picture.

"And I never cried for him," I let her take the time she needed, if someone had walked in they would of probably thought we had lost our mind, standing over a picture of a man neither of us had met on the table. She picked up the picture and put it back on the wall.

"I almost shagged my brother," she said again to me, straightening the picture before looking over at me.

"I almost shagged Chibs," I admitted to her, if she felt like a fool I should too.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" She asked.

"I don't know, once they leave things will go back to normal," I shrugged my shoulder's not believing what I was saying.

"No it won't," she didn't believe it either, "You need to talk to Clay,"

"I know," I agreed with her, there were things I wanted to know, need to hear from him that I would always regret if I didn't open my mouth and ask.

"But until then we should go to bed, maybe tomorrow will be better," we both finally laughed.

* * *

To say seeing Chibs the next day was embarrassing was the understatement of the year, especially after I had ran away like a child, further proving an age gap between us. I knew it wasn't nothing but a lay, we were both consenting adults; it shouldn't be anything more than that so why was I trying to make it seem like it was a big deal?

"So are we going to hide out in here all day?" Trinity asked when we went down to the store after breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan, I can hide out until tomorrow then I need to go back to work," I smirked at her.

"Hey," we both turned to see Jax come in the door, carrying a box of stock.

"Thanks," all the color left Trinity's face as he put down the box.

"I'll see you later Trin.." I started feeling like the third wheel.

"No, you stay too,"

"I don't really know what to say here Jax," Trinity said to her brother.

"What I can say is that I found out I have a sister, that's something," he smiled at her, he really was a good guy you could tell, as much as he tried to hide it.

"A sister you almost shagged!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he smirked at her before looking at me, "And a step sister,"

"She told you about me too?" I didn't think what Gemma shared with Jax had anything to do with me.

"Yeah,"

"I think step sister is a stretch," I smiled at him.

"Clay is my step dad, you're his," Jax Teller was my step brother.

"Damn that means I can't shag yah either!" I joked trying to break up the awkwardness.

"Don't think I didn't see you out there with Chibs," he smirked at me as I felt my eyes grew to half their usual size.

His phone started ringing before I had a response.

* * *

Juice had come and found me, a few hours after Jax had left the store saying he had a phone call, and dragged me to the lodge. Jax had told me he needed his help finding the address and asked me to ride with them. I wasn't sure why he had asked me until I was sitting in the truck alone with Gemma on the ride over. "You doing okay? I know you were close with Padraic," Gemma was sitting on the passenger's side of the truck the club usually used.

"I'll survive," she only huffed at my answer.

"Listen Doll, I'm not sure why you don't like me.." she began

"I don't know you," I answered, looking over at her "I'm not really a sharing person,"

"Neither is your dad, come to think of it Kelley wasn't either," No one had said her name in a long time, the ache that went through my heart hearing it was still as strong as the day she passed away. "She was one of my best friends,"

"That's why you were with Clay while she was?" I snapped, she wasn't going to try and make me feel sympathy for her.

"Where did you hear that shit from?" she asked while I turned a corner, watching the mirror to make sure Jax and Opie took the turn as well.

"Who do you think?"

"You only have her part of the story Finley, you should know by now there are two sides of every story,"

"Well we can't cross reference our information with her now can we? She's dead," I pulled into a parking spot by the church hopping out before she could say anything else.

"I hate nuns," I muttered following Jax, Opie and Gemma into the church that was supposed to have Abel. I still wasn't sure why I was there.

"Yeah," Gemma agreed when we walked into the church.

Inside the church the guys started talking to a nun and I walked into a room filled with babies, what the hell was going on here?

"Kellan brought Abel here?" I questioned when Gemma came up beside me searching baby beds.

"Where is he?" She yelled over to a nun.

"Adopted, 2 days ago," Jax's face fell the moment the words left her mouth, his eyes darkened and his emotions became stone.

"By who?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know," the nun was lying, you could tell by how fast she answered. "An independent mediator takes care of it,"

"Oh bull shite!" I yelled over at the nun, "This isn't a poker chip we are searching for! This is a baby!" This shouldn't of even been a problem, Abel should of never been taken here, Kellan should of not given the baby up.

"TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" Jax yelled.

"If they took Abel 2 days ago Kellan knew," Opie reminded Jax.

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him," Jax started for the door.

"Wait guys," Gemma hunched over in pain in front of me while we followed Jax. I quickly grabbed her arm trying to hold her up.

"Gemma are you okay?" I asked not sure why I cared. She grabbed a gun off the guy standing beside us and ordered them to bring a baby to her.

"I'll cut this baby in two! Tell me where he is!" she held a gun to the baby she was holding.

"Get the file!" the nun ordered.

"We do a 4 day transition to make sure it's a good fit,"

"Where is he know?" Jax asked looking at the folder.

"Europa Hotel," the nun answered quickly keeping her eye on the baby in Gemma's arms.

"I know where that is!" I told Jax.

"I'm with you brother," Opie told Jax after threatening the nun again.

"No, we're going to scope this out," Jax grabbed my arm while Gemma handed the baby back to the nun.

* * *

"This it?" Jax asked after we parked beside the hotel and I climbed off his bike handing him back his helmet.

"Aye,"

"Stay here, I'm just going to make sure he's here,"

"I'm going with, we'll look less suspicious together," he only nodded his head in agreement as we started into the grand hotel.

"Damn," he muttered when we got inside.

"Aye," I agreed. It was like a small castle, better than a hotel I'd ever stayed in before.

We continued through the lobby ignoring the stares we were getting, he was in his MC cut and I was in a Nirvana shirt and a pair of ripped up black jeans, we clearly didn't belong in this place but no one said anything to us. Probably out of fear.

At the stair case Jax quickly turned at the cry of a baby, a couple were getting out of an elevator holding a small baby.

"That's Abel," he continued watching them.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Watch them," and he started back down the stairs. The couple lead us down the street and to a little farmer's market the city always put up for the weekend, the beginning of the work week there would be no sign that the market had ever been here. The couple stopped at all the colorful booths looking over the fancy silks and knitted baby caps, picking one out for Abel, happily fighting over who was going to hold him, if I didn't know better I would of thought this was the happiest little family in the world, but this wasn't the family the baby belonged with. We kept our distance but never lost track of them, the woman put Abel over her shoulder and we were close enough that I could see his blue eyes watching us, they were Jax's eyes, Trinity's eyes.

Eventually the family started back towards the hotel and Jax stopped walking.

"Aren't we going to follow them? Talk to them?" I asked Jax but he just kept watching Abel.

"No," the only emotion he had when he spoke was defeat.

"Jax no," I grabbed his arm, knowing what he was trying to tell me, "He belongs with you Jax you're his father,"

"Did your mom know she was pregnant when she left?" Jax finally looked over at me when the family was out of sight.

"I'm not sure, why?" I wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Why did she leave?"

"To get away from Clay, TJ brought her over here, after she begged him,"

"To keep you safe," he pushed his hair back out of his face.

"But here I am," I pointed between the two of us. No matter what was the truth about why she left, she still never got away from club life, I still grew up in an MC, in danger everyday and I was still there today.

"We could be the last generation of this shit; Me, you, Opie, Trinity, Kerianne, we could be the end of it, our kids don't need to know this life,"

"You can have both Jax, you can show him that this isn't how he wants to live, do right by him and show him other things in life, but don't let him miss out on his real family; the good things in the club! Brotherhood, dedication, unconditional love, we may have grown up in a shitty situation but we are pretty amazing people, even you!" I smiled at him not sure if he was really listening to me or not. "Don't deny yourself of your son because you think you aren't worthy of him Jax."

"Lets go back to the Lodge," we walked to his bike in silence, he handed me his helmet once we got to it and we climbed on, pulling into the street towards Belfast.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think! Are you enjoying it so far? What do you think should happen next? How will Finley continue to play a part in SAMCRO further than Ireland? Will she?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Bold** is memories!

* * *

"Where did you and Jax go earlier?" Moe was following me around the apartment while I collected our laundry.

"I showed him where an address was," I didn't want to give her too much information, I still wasn't sure why they had brought me with them in the first place, there were plenty of guys in the club that knew where these addresses were.

Kellan's deep voice was heard in the kitchen and we both started in that direction.

"Clay called, said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger!" the three of them were in the kitchen along with Gemma and Jax. "What's wrong son?" Kellan asked Jax seeing tears running down his face.

"You did this to him! Got him twisted up!" Gemma advanced on Kellan.

Motorcycles pulled into the parking lot below and Kellan took that as enough reason to ignore Gemma and start down the stairs, all of us in tow.

"What happened?" He asked coming down the stairs where the rest of SAMCRO was.

"Sean Casey is dead," Kellan stopped causing the rest of us to, I had always liked Sean, he was creepy, no doubt but he was a good guy! He seemed to always be there when I was about to do something stupid or get myself in trouble."Tortured him for information, had to be for Fiona's location," I quickly looked down and met Chibs eyes causing me to feel even more awkward, I was standing on the stairs behind his wife and daughter who were now in danger of Jimmy finding them. Clay must of scared Kerianne because she pushed through the crowd and down the stairs grabbing onto Chibs.

"It's not for Fiona, it's for the baby," Kellan said gravely.

"Abel? Why?" Clay asked when Jax pushed past me on the stairs.

"Jimmy needs away out of the country," Kellan stated.

"What?" Jax asked when he got beside the priest.

"He's going to use your child for leverage,"

"The hotel," Jax finished down the stairs for his bike. My heart started beating fast as the guys followed him.

"Jax?!" I yelled, I wasn't sure why I did but I felt like I had started this journey with him this morning I needed to make sure he was going to be okay. The shit he had said earlier had really stuck with me, especially seeing the fear in Kerianne's eyes as Chibs let go of her and started following Jax.

"Keep her safe," Jax nodded at Kerianne and I shook my head watching them get on the bike.

* * *

Once the guys were back Kellan asked them to come to the club house and they agreed, starting in that direction, "Moe, Fi, Finley," I need you to come with as well, my stomach dropped it wasn't good if he wanted us to come with, was he going to tell Jax Jimmy killed his son? Or that he wanted to trade for Fiona and Kerrianne? I was the back of the pack as we all started towards the club, leaving SAMBEL to keep an eye on Kerriane.

I had been in the chapel many times but never while the club was doing business, I wasn't sure what the correct way to even go about this was, I quickly followed in shutting the door behind me and getting in the corner out of sight from everyone still confused as to what was going on.

"Jimmy has your son," Kellan didn't waste any time after I shut the door, "He's contacted to council to trade him for safe passage to the states,"

"Well make the deal!" Clay ordered.

"It's not that simple!" Kellan slammed his hands down on the table, "He's asked for one more thing," I scanned the room to find Fiona, what lengths would he go to for her? She couldn't leave Kerianne to go with him. "He wants passage to the states..and Finley,"

My stomach became acquainted with my feet; all the eyes turned to look at me, and my green eyes met theirs confused. "He wants me dead, he hates me,"

"No she's not going!" Fiona spoke before Kellan could answer me.

"Exactly," Moe put her hands on my shoulders. "She's not goin!"

"Well we can't just let Jimmy keep Abel!" Gemma added to the conversation. Jimmy O

with a baby could be a dangerous situation this much I knew.

"She's right, make the deal," I nodded my head at Kellan, not sure why I was agreeing, maybe karma had worked its way around for me, I had gone looking for Jimmy yesterday, shot at him; that doesn't just happen without consequences I had my chance to kill Jimmy now he was going to get his chance to kill me. Only thing with a plan of Jimmy's it usually worked out.

"Can't we do both?" Bobby asked from his seat, "say we are going to exchange them and once we have Abel get Finley back," they would only be getting my body back, knowing Jimmy he would shoot me the second he saw me.

"We could, unless he kills her," The guy they called Happy, who never seemed to be happy about anything seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

"No," Fiona started, still watching me, "He's not going to kill her,"

"Fiona," Moe said her name with a warning tone.

"How do yah know Fi?" Chibs was watching his wife question all over his face.

Fiona opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted.

"Fiona!" Moe snapped at her, "Don't,"

"What do you two know?" Clay's harsh voice asked the women.

"Nothing," Moe grabbed my shoulders and started pulling me towards the door.

"Moe!" I stopped her, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, think of a different way!" Moe tried to order Clay.

"There isn't another way!" I still wouldn't move.

"There has to be, you can't go with him! Your mum.." she let go of my arm and covered her mouth trying to keep her words in.

"What about her?" My heart was beating so loud I wondered if everyone in the room could hear it.

"Maureen," Kellan walked to his sister, I watched them closely, trying to figure out what was going on as another set of hands grabbed my arm, Fiona was standing beside me, "She's got to know Moe; Casey is gone, she's not safe," What did Casey have to do with me? The more they spoke the more confused I got. My ma, Casey, Jimmy what did the three have to do with each other?

"Someone better start talking," Gemma put her hands on her hips where she was standing at the head of the table beside Clay.

"Kelley.." Fiona started but once again Moe cut her off. Suddenly all the eyes on me in the room were making me nervous.

"She died to keep this from happening!" Moe started towards Fiona like she was going to knock her out cold to keep her from talking. Two of the people I trusted most in the world had been keeping a secret about how my mother had died from me?

"Fiona! Tell me!" my veins filled with fire and I stepped in front of Moe so Fiona and her no longer could have eye contact, "Tell me!" I yelled, causing Fiona to jump a little.

"Jimmy isn't going to kill you," she quickly looked at the head of the table towards Clay, "Jimmy doesn't want her dead!"

"Then what does he want her for?" Gemma slammed her hands on the table having enough of this game shit, we were wasting time, the more we stood around talking,the longer Jimmy had Abel.

"He wants her! He's been after her ever since she was 15!" she looked back at me. "You don't look like she does, and not get noticed. The night your mom died..he was trying to make a deal with her for you,"

"Your mum died to keep you from him!" Moe was suddenly beside Fiona, "If you go her death is in vain,"

"He has been watching you for years, waiting until you were the right age, and every year I got older, he wants a new replacement for me, someone else to play house with!" Fiona grabbed me by the shoulders getting right in my face, "The night your ma died, she refused everything he offered her for you, money, power, peace! He swore there would be no more club deaths by the Irish hands SAMBEL or SAMCRO; he offered everything he could give her. She refused, know you have always been the most important thing to Kelley, always,"

"He killed her because she wouldn't make a deal?" I felt my bottom lip quiver but I bit it, refusing to cry in a room this full of people.

"Aye, like I said he had been watching you for years, he knew everything that made you who you were, and the most powerful emotions you've ever shown your whole life, is that temper of yours, your anger hasn't only been noticed by SAMBEL." Fiona stopped talking, the tears that had started forming in her eyes while she spoke were now running down her face.

"He knew I would go find him," I spoke.

"He blew the pub up," Moe took over, also crying, "He didn't need to find you, he knew you would come to him,"

 **I remembered that night like it had happened earlier in the morning, everyone knew where Jimmy lived, but no one was dumb enough to go to Jimmy O'Phelan's house and think they were going to live to tell the tale. But that night I didn't care, who was I going to tell the tale too? Jimmy had been behind the death of my ma, I knew it even if I couldn't prove it. It wasn't as hard to get in as I thought it should have been, I just walked into Jimmy's house; but now I understood. Jimmy's guards were waiting on me to show up.**

"That's how I got in his house so easy, they were told to let me in,"

Fiona nodded, "Jimmy had moved Kerianne and I to a safe house earlier in the day, no matter what happened he didn't want us in the house that night, I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late, until she was gone,"

"I should of killed him," **When I got to his house he was sitting at a table in the back room of his house, nothing was in front of him, he was just sitting there; waiting on me.** "I was going to shoot him,"

"Casey stopped you," Kellan added.

"He was right behind me, I didn't even notice he was there," I turned to Kellan, "How did he know?"

"Sean Casey has followed you many places, for a long time,"

 **I was standing in front of Jimmy gun drawn at his smirking face when Sean grabbed me, hauling me away from Jimmy, only then did his smirk fall. Because his plan was falling apart, I was being taken away.**

"Why?" I asked Kellan, he had always followed Kellan's orders, there was nothing Sean Casey did without him knowing.

"Because your mum asked him too, once Fiona let us know about Jimmy's little infatuation with you,"

 **When Casey had hauled me out of Jimmy's house we passed a few bodies lying dead on the floor to get to the front door. People that hadn't been there when I went in, they meant to stop Casey and he had killed them to get to me,** now that I was seeing things clearly for the first time I knew that must have been what happened.

"Why him? Why Casey?"

"You're mum and Sean were a thing, for a long time," Moe grabbed my hand, "He's been keeping you safe from Jimmy for even longer," My ma and Sean Casey were together?

"Why didn't she tell me? About her and Sean?" I asked.

"The IRA likes to keep their indiscretions quiet, information isn't always power,"

"That's why he let her stay at the docks yesterday!" Juice jumped us all, I had forgotten SAMCRO was in the room, "He knew Jimmy was coming,"

"Eh, she was never supposed to see the questioning of O'Neill," Kellan assured Juice, "But he didn't have another choice,"

"And that's why you wanted me to take her with us this morning," Jax moved closer to the priest.

"Aye, I knew Sean Casey was missing, I needed to know that she was safe, and I knew you'd keep her that way,"

"So what do we do now?" Opie asked. I was still watching Jax switch his weight from foot to foot and I remembered what he had said earlier about us being the last generation, that would never happen if Jimmy kept Abel.

"Make the deal," I nodded my head at Kellan.

"You're NOT GOING!" Moe yelled.

"I am, make the deal Kellan,"

"We will make sure he doesn't get you," Clay spoke from the head of the table, "But we've got to make it believable, pack a bag, no weapons in it, he's going to check it, none on your body, once we have Abel we will take care of Jimmy," all of the guys nodded their heads at me, like they were assuring me they had my back, "You're mother's death won't be in vain," that was the first time Clay had said anything about my mum.

"And if your plan doesn't work and he gets her?" Moe yelled at Clay.

"We aren't going to let that happen," Chibs assured her but he was staring at me.

* * *

I was finally alone a few hours later sitting on the shower floor letting my tears run free, I had just finished packing my bag and I figured I should take a shower just in case things didn't go how they were supposed to; I wouldn't have to get naked around Jimmy for a while. I was still trying to take in all the information I had learned earlier, my mother's death was on Jimmy's hands like I had always suspected, but it was on mine too, she died protecting me. She could had just made a deal to get out of there, we would of figured something out. The water falling on my skin usually felt good, like it was a little mental cleansing of the day, but it felt like little razor blades today, it was to much reality and there wasn't enough soap to wash away what I had found out. Jimmy had taken someone else away from me today, someone I didn't even know that I should be mourning. Sean Casey had been my protector all these years and I never realized it. I knew he always seemed to be there when I was in trouble; but I never put two and two together. The only way he could know I was doing these things was because he was always two steps behind me. He and my ma were sleeping together and she asked him to keep me safe; something he kept doing even after she was dead and he no longer owed her that promise.

A knock on the door threw me out of my train of thought but I didn't say anything to whoever it was. It only caused me to cry harder. I would be kidding myself if I said I wasn't scared of turning myself over to Jimmy tonight, scared he would kill me on the spot, or worse keep me like he does Fiona, expecting me to be his new wife! What would he do with her? But this was something we all had to do, parts of life we had to accept, I would take the chance with Jimmy, for someone else, someone that couldn't defend himself; Jimmy couldn't keep Abel. Unlike my Ma I was making the deal.

The shower curtain slid open surprising me, but I didn't jump or scream, I didn't have enough energy left too, my thoughts were consuming my whole body. Chibs was standing in the bathroom in his boxers looking at me sitting on the shower floor.

"Lovey.." he looked at my crumpled form tears running down my face.

"Why are you in here?" I sniffled covering myself.

"Came to check on you, looks like it's a good thing I did too," he stepped into the shower and sat down beside me, both of us filled the tub to capacity.

"Do you usually check on girls while they are in the shower?" I asked keeping myself covered, one hand over my boobs the other over my lady bits.

"We're not gonna let him get yah," he ignored my question.

"If he gets me in the car, I'm as good as gone,"

"He's not gonna get yah in da car," he put an arm around my bare shoulders,"We are gonna get Abel and keep yah safe,"

I sucked back the last of my tears, "I'm still confused as why you're in the shower," the water started running cold on us, causing both of us to sit up straighter.

"What is it about you?" he smirked at me looking me up and down. I'm sure I looked like a drown rat, sitting on the ground of the shower covering myself.

"Get the hell out of my shower," I wasn't sure why a smile spread across my face, there was nothing to smile about at the moment, but the Scott sitting beside me in his boxers, cold water running over him sticking his gray bangs to his forehead, gave me one smirk and I couldn't help myself.

"You really want me to get out?" he asked sliding closer. I didn't say anything only looked into his brown eyes; bumps rose on my skin, I would have liked to blame it on the freezing water that was falling on us but I wouldn't swear on it.

He reached forward grabbing my face pulling me closer, "My god you're beautiful," he pulled the hand covering my chest away leaving me exposed, before our lips touched another bang was heard on the door.

"Finley! I need to talk to you, come find me when you're done," Gemma's voice caused me to pull back away from Chibs and cover my chest back up.

"Rain check?" Chibs asked standing up.

"I doubt it," I smirked at him standing up, moving both hands to grab the towel I had left out.

* * *

AN: I own nothing SOA **AN:Bold** is memories! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

"You were looking for me?" I knocked on the bedroom door of the Lodge, Gemma had a suitcase on the bed, packing it.

"Yes, it's not that I don't trust the guys, but we need a better plan than what we have," Gemma sat on the bed and tapped the spot beside her. I shook my head and remained standing against the door. "We need a plan B," she decided to get up and came over handing me a jack knife.

"What is this for?" I took it from her looking it over it seemed to be just a normal knife,"I can't have a weapon on me they are right, Donny is going to make sure I don't have any," I handed the knife back to her

"He's only going to check your body," she grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Wait, where are you trying to put that?" I tried to pull away from her.

"Calm down," I could hear her roll her eyes. "You've got your mother's hair, nice and thick," I felt her hands in my wet hair, "Trust me," she said when my body stiffened in discomfort. She pulled my hair up into a pony tail, I could feel the hair tie from her wrist slip in my hair; but when she pulled her hands away my hair felt different, heavier.

"What did you do?" I asked reaching up, the jack knife was in the middle of my ponytail, the hair elastic keeping it tight. I turned to look at her expecting the knife to fall out but it didn't.

"I'm not sure if they are going to tie your hands or not," she crossed her arms over her chest, "but either way, you'll have it, they never check hair, sit down and practice getting it out," I only nodded my head, not going to argue, this was the best idea anyone had come up with yet. It only took a few quick shakes of my head for the knife to fall out and land behind me, if my hands were tied I'd be able to get myself out the knife landing within my reach.

"Thank you," I left the knife in my hand after practicing getting out a few times.

"It's going to be okay baby," she grabbed my hand,

* * *

I was standing in between Jax and Kellan holding my duffel bag when Jimmy's car pulled up in front of the club house. So many nerves were running through my body I was sure I could throw up at any time; and seeing the car caused it to triple.

"It's okay," Jax muttered as Donny got out.

"Hands up," Donny ordered walking up to Jax first, patting him down; when he was clean he walked over to me. "You too," he took my bag and started feeling me up causing the bile to rise further in my throat, tears were forming but I would not let them fall, not in front of Jimmy or Donny, then they would feel like they won! Once he was satisfied he let go of me and started unzipping my bag. Gemma was right, Donny hadn't even thought to touch my hair. "Let's see what yah got here," he dumped my whole bag out on the wet pavement, my personal belongings were scattered out for everyone to see.

"Eh then, hands behind your back Fin," he spoke once he was done kicking my things around looking for a gun. I heard the guys behind me start to mumble something as I put my hands behind my back and Donny pulled out a zip tie.

"Make fists," Kellan said so quickly and quietly I almost could of sworn I made it up, but I did it anyways. Donny put the zip tie around my wrists and started pushing me towards the car door that Jimmy had just gotten out of holding Abel. It calmed me down a little seeing the baby, knowing that he was the reason I was doing this, he needed to be with his family, he needed a fighting chance.

"My love, how glad I am to see you," Jimmy was smirking at me as Donny continued pushing me towards the door.

"My bag?" I said to anyone that was listening.

"You won't be needed it darlin,I'll get you new" Jimmy assured me his voice too sickly sweet. Donny turned me around to set me in the car and I locked eyes with Gemma who only nodded her head. She had been right, Jimmy was going to get me in the car and tie me up; now I had to be fast about getting myself untied. The moment Donny shut the door behind me and started walking back towards SAMCRO, I started sliding forward in the seat making room behind me and shaking my head. I knew Jimmy wouldn't talk to Jax very long he was in a hurry to get out of Ireland. I could feel the weight of the knife pulling little pieces of my hair as it started to slide out but I didn't care if it snatched me bald headed as long as I got out of here. Finally the knife dropped behind me just as we had practiced and I let my fists loose, making room in the ties that I wouldn't of had if I left my hands flat. It took me a couple of seconds to get the knife in my hands and open but it felt like hours, I could hear every little second slip by as I worked on it. Maneuvering the knife in my hand I started wiggling it up and down against the zip tie, knowing it was cutting into my wrist skin as well, but once again I didn't care, I just needed to get out of here. The knife made its final cut through the plastic and I felt my wrists get slack, it was broken! I finally looked out the window to see Jimmy, Donny and , Kellan walking towards the car. I was confused as why Kellan was coming but I knew I was running out of time, thankfully the three guys walked past me and opened the back door for Kellan before shutting it, leaving the two of us alone for a split second.

"What are you doing?" I just about screeched this wasn't part of the plan why were they taking Kellan?

"Go!" He hissed, both Jimmy and Donny were behind the car coming around to the other side,"Now," this was my chance it was the furthest they were going to be away from me. I threw open the door and started running not sure who I was running at.

"OI!" Jimmy yelled seeing me getting Donny's attention and within seconds I heard Donny running behind me and tears started falling but I didn't stop running, my heart stopped when I heard a gun go off behind me but my legs didn't, Donny was shooting at me. I finally ran into a hard chest and whoever it was quickly put me behind them and the sound of guns being cocked were all around me, all of them pointing towards Jimmy and Donny. But something was louder than that,

"You didn't play by the rules Finley!" I knew Jimmy was talking to me and I put my head against the back in front of me, Clay was the one that had grabbed me when I ran over. "Now when I get you, because I will! It's not going to be half as much fun as it could have been, for you at least," I didn't look at him I just kept my head pressed to Clay's back. "I'll be seeing you really soon Love,"

"Leave, NOW!" Jax yelled to Jimmy. I shut my eyes, Jimmy's speech ran through my head making words I would never forget. I didn't open them until I heard the car pull away.

"You okay?" Clay turned to me, grabbing my hands seeing that I was now out of the zip tie and my wrists had blood on them. I nodded at him not wanting to speak. If my nerves hadn't been shot before they were now as Clay pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing his hands up and down my back while I balled for the second time against his chest. "Let's get out of here," he pulled back to look at my face smiling at me.

* * *

"To Ireland," all the guys had a shot held up after we got back up to the apartment. Moe was the only one who wasn't in the small living room, I was still too freaked out to go off on my own even though I knew Jimmy was gone for now.

"Finley Fisher?" everyone's head turned towards the voice that came from the doorway. A man in a suit was standing there with a file in his hand.

"Who are you?" Jax asked as all the guys stood up in front of me.

"Finley Fisher," he said again.

"It's okay," I said standing up and pushing my way to the front.

"Brogan?" I asked coming up in front of the man not sure why a council member was here.

"Finley," he put his hand out and a passport was in it, I grabbed it from him seeing my picture and all my information was inside it, "As an order by the True IRA Council you are officially kicked out of the country of Ireland,"

"You can't do that!" Moe came up behind him, before I could object. Brogan didn't stop his speech, he didn't even acknowledge Moe speaking.

"In the file you will find whatever funds you need to get to where you are going, and enough to survive on," he held out the moss green folder to me.

"I'm not leaving," I told Brogan once he finally took a breath.

"You will or it will come with dire consequences for all you love, Jimmy had proven he will go to great lengths to get to you, by tomorrow he will have his men burning half of Belfast down to get to you, your family included," he made sure he kept his eyes on Trinity. He was right, Moe and Trinity would be in danger if I stayed, from Jimmy's last speech this wasn't over. "You have 24 hours to evacuate Ireland until we handle the Jimmy situation and whoever takes over for him settles down, you'd be smart to stay with your new California friends," he didn't say anything else just left the apartment.

"You can't go!" Trinity spoke up for the first time.

"Jimmy will kill you to get to me," I reached out and hugged my life long best friend and she squeezed me back.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"You're welcome to come with us," Gemma said from the couch where she was holding Abel.

"No, I've got friends in Manchester, I'll stay with them," I didn't want to stay with SAMCRO, I needed a break from everything MC related. I would hang out close enough that I could get to Moe or Trinity if they needed help.

"We are headed there tonight," Bobby informed me, "We could give you a ride," I nodded my head, I held the passport Brogan had given me in his hand, how long had they had this made for?

"Are you sure you are going through with this?" Trinity asked standing beside me later that night while we were standing beside the truck taking SAMCRO to Manchester.

"I will be back," I smiled at my friend, hot tears rolling down my face matching hers. The guys around us were saying goodbye to everyone but we were just standing there not sure how to say the words we needed to. The truth was I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to come back, the IRA made their own rules and somehow we were forced to live by them. But I owned the people who had died for me, My ma, Sean Casey, now Kellan Ashby;so I could be free from Jimmy, only to get kicked out of my home and country.

"I love you," she threw her arms around me squeezing tight.

"I love you too! I'll only be a few hours away!" I squeezed back.

"I know," she pulled back and we both sniffed back our tears causing us both to laugh.

"You ready Finley?" Gemma asked from beside the van.

I turned to Moe who was beside Trinity, "I guess I should go," she didn't say anything just grabbed me in a hug, "We will come see you! I love you so much you are such a brave girl, you really got the best of yah Ma," I only wrapped my arms around her tighter before kissing her cheek and letting go walking towards the van, all the guys were inside.

We didn't say anything the whole ride to Manchester, we all set in the back of the van in silence, some of the guys had their eyes shut resting while others were in a quiet conversation. I just sat back watching them all;

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" Gemma asked when we turned onto the street my friend lived on.

"Aye, I'll be fine," I assured her, she was sitting in front of me holding Abel. The breaks squeaked as we pulled up to the last light before my stop.

"You really are beautiful darling," Gemma gave me a genuine smile.

"You are too," I smiled back at her. In my messed up way I forgave her for what she did to my mom, she had made up for it with her knife trick, she had saved me, I wouldn't have been able to get away from them so fast if my wrists had still been tied.

Our moment was wrecked as the sound of guns went off and bullets were bouncing off the car. The guys yelled and Abel started crying until they stopped and it and an eerie silence went off.

"Guess they know I'm here," I said after we were sure they were done shooting.

"That's it! You're coming with us!" Clay yelled from the front of the van.

Finally everything caught up with me when the guys started driving in a different direction, to where their plane was . I had been traded for a baby, shot at twice, lost my best friend and been kicked out of my country in the last 12 hours. I didn't know whether to scream or cry so I did the most natural thing, what had been threatening to happen all day. I puked all over the back of the van before I started bawling.

* * *

AN: We are off to California! Let me know what you think! Are you enjoying this story?


	8. Chapter 8

"How did they know where yah were going so fast?" Trinity asked after I called and told her I was going to have to go to Charming or everyone was going to be in danger.

"I don't know, I guess Jimmy O has eyes everywhere," I shrugged my shoulders even though she couldn't see me.

"I'll miss yah," I could tell she was tearing up.

"I already miss yah," I told her.

"Ma wants to talk to yah,"

"Finley," Moe took the phone from Trinity before I could say goodbye to my best friend.

"Eh," hearing her voice made me feel better already, I just wished I was standing in front of her not on a airstrip talking to her on the phone.

"I need you to remember something while you are in California," she paused for just a second, "There is a reason why your Ma left Charming, don't forget that," her warning caused shivers to go through my spine but I didn't say anything just picked my head up to see some of the guys starting to put our bags on the plane while Clay and Gemma watched, I knew she was talking about Clay, "Just because its not in the grass doesn't mean it isn't a snake,"

"Eh," I agreed with her, maybe it was my chance to find out what really happened all those years ago, there had to still be people in Charming who remembered my mom.

"I love you, stay close to Jax, I trust him,"

"I will, Love you too," after that we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"Yah ready?" Chibs came up behind me where I stood watching the workers load the cargo plane we were taking to California.

"Nope,"I didn't take my eyes off the workers, "I got kicked out of Ireland and now I'm going to exactly the same place where Jimmy has just escaped too,"

"Aye," there was no disagreeing with the truth.

"Why are we taking this to the states?" The plane didn't have anything but crates inside, it didn't even have seats.

"We are in a pickle with the law," I finally looked over at him; he was standing there watching me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked trying not to smirk back at him.

"Chibs!" Jax came walking over to us, shutting his cell phone.

"Is it Tara?" Chibs questioned. I had heard them say something about a Tara being missing earlier.

"No word on her yet, it was Brogan," That really caused me to tune in, had the Council changed their mind about me having to leave? "Jimmy's flight, he's in North Cali,"

"Nah," Chibs seemed shocked.

"Russians," Jax nodded his head before walking towards the rest of the club.

"What does that mean?" I asked Chibs confused what did Jimmy have to do with the Russians?

"It means I'm going to get that rain check," he only smirked again, getting over his shock of what Jax had told him. "Your chariot awaits," he locked his arms with mine and we started towards the plane where everyone else was loading up.

Once we were inside there weren't many seating choices, you basically chose which side of the plane you wanted your back against and sat on the floor. Chibs and I sat in the corner closest to the back door. The front of the plane was filled with some kind of equipment and wooden crates, with a black netting holding it back, hopefully to hold the supplies from sliding into us.

"You don't have ta stay with me," I assured Chibs, "I'm a big girl,"

"Aye," he agreed, "I've noticed," he looked me up and down, " Don't toot your own horn love, this is the best sleeping corner," he put his feet up on the backpack he dropped before we sat down and put his head on the wall behind us, when he looked over at me he smirked. "I got something for you," he reached into his jeans pocket.

"I don't think I want to see," his eyes lit up but he kept digging, "I thought you would want to have this," he pulled a patch out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Padraic's?" I asked him reading the 'Belfast' patch.

"Eh," he didn't say anything else he wiggled down further and shut his eyes.

"Thank you," I let myself smile now that his eyes were shut.

"Welcome love," he still didn't open his eyes. Once the door was shut and the plane had taken off I copied Chibs putting my purse under my head, and laid on my side hoping to take a nap.

* * *

"You asleep?" A deep voice jumped me out of my sleep I could only just barely see clay as he sat beside me, all of the lights in the cargo plane were off there were only floor illuminations around the walls casting a blue glow around the cab.

"Nope," I lied sitting up against the wall, a light snore came from Chibs direction. "Yah okay?" I looked over at him, not sure if he could see me or not.

"I just wanted to talk to you, before we get to Charming, things are going to be crazy for a while,"

"Okay.." I was confused on what he wanted to tell me.

"When we get home I want you to stay at the club house until we lock down Jimmy, it's safe there, a lot of the guys stay there most nights, we can completely shut it down if need be,"

"Aye," I agreed glad he didn't invite me to stay with him and Gemma.

"I want a prospect on you at all times, unless you're with a member of the club," I rolled my eyes not having the energy to argue, I didn't need a baby sitter I was 24 years old. "It's not for good, just until we get everything figured out," He stopped talking and I expected him to get up and leave but he stayed where he was, "I'm not sure what you know about Kelley and I but I did love her, we were together for 5 years before she left me," he tried to assure me, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not, I knew my Ma wasn't a liar.

"I don't know much," I was getting too good at lying, it was becoming easy, "She didn't talk much about California,"

"Well if you ever need to talk, have any questions about your mother and I go through me," he smiled, his large teeth glowed in the blue light.

"Sure," I fake smiled at him.

"This is for you, it gets cold up here," he picked up a blanket from his other side and handed it to me.

"Thanks," he didn't say anything else and left.

I unfolded the blanket and put it over me before laying back down, Chibs was still lightly snoring beside me when I rolled on my side in his direction. I couldn't see any details of him but a lump of where he was laying furthest in the corner but it still made me smile for some reason. There was something about him that made me feel safe but I wasn't sure why; He got up in my personal space, was pushy, opinionated and almost smothering but even after all that he kept me smiling. He was almost double my age and last month had you told me I'd be making out with someone's dad I would of probably laughed in your face, but when we were together, lips locked I couldn't force myself to push him away.

I felt myself slipping back asleep while laying there watching him sleep not thinking about anything or anyone, just listening to him snore.

* * *

"Welcome to California," Jax followed me off the plane when we finally landed, the sun was bright when we finally got out into the fresh air. The last few hours on the plane had been hell, the guys started talking about what they needed to do to get Jax's old lady back and everyone was uncomfortable having enough of sitting on the floors of the plane that dropped to about 10 below zero once we were high enough . So a bunch of pissed off guys and two emotional bitches really caused tension to rise but the second the plane landed we had all started cheering even if I wasn't happy to be in the States I was happy, to get off the plane.

A black van was at the end of the air base and two guys in cuts started our way. The guys greeted the guys and started grabbing our bags off the plane, I could see that they had prospect patches now that they were up closer.

"I'll get that for you," A bigger guy came up to me and held his hand out towards my suit case.

"I got it," I squinted still being blinded by the sun. "Thanks tho," I smiled at the prospect. He didn't walk away for a few seconds just stood there mouth gaped open.

"You're going to give him a heart attack if you smile like that again," An accent I had become used too came up behind me grabbing my suit case out of my hand.

"Didn't I just say that I had it?" I asked Chibs form who started carrying my suitcase towards the van.

"I didn't ask yah," he didn't stop walking towards the van and I didn't have an choice but to follow.

"Well hello," A curly haired man grabbed my hand and helped me out of the back of the van once we were at our final stop at their club house. "My names Tig beautiful," he pulled my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Finley," I informed him pulling my hand away. The guys were greeting their friends around the drive way. People were coming over to see Abel in Gemma's arms, a beautiful blonde was wrapped around Opie her feet not even touching the ground. Jax was talking to the guy who said his name was Tig.

"Chapel! Now," Clay announced and all of the guys started following him.

"Come on darling lets get you a room," Gemma came up to me handing the baby over to the girl that had been with Opie.

"My names Lyla," she smiled at me lightly bouncing Abel who had started fussing.

"Finley," I smiled back at her, she seemed really sweet, like Trinity.

Gemma showed me around the club house, it was definitely a lot nicer than Belfast, when you went in the door it was a huge bar area, complete with pool tables, behind two shut wooden doors were their chapel, after that it was a kitchen that could probably cook for 20 people. "Whose was this?" I asked at the end of the hall where a motorcycle was sitting like it was for a museum.

"JT's," Gemma didn't even stop, she just kept walking down the hall to the right. "You can stay in Jax's room, it's probably the cleanest and has it's own bathroom. He won't be staying here," she let me into the room covered in SOA flags and posters, along with a few pictures of Jax younger and him with club members. "I'll get you some clean sheets before tonight" she started back down the hall and I didn't know what else to do but follow her, I already felt like I was an intruder even if they hadn't given me a choice but to come to CA with them. I could of at least stayed at a hotel, the IRA had given me more than enough money.

When we rounded the corner the guys were coming out of the chapel, a few faces I didn't recognize but most of them were familiar.

"You need to get up to the cabin, take Finley with you," Clay ordered when he saw Gemma.

"Nah," she disagreed, "I want to stay,"

"Piney is already waiting for you," the name Bobby had just said struck something in me. My mom had always told me about a Piney that she was close to while she was with Clay. He was JT's age, my mom was considerably younger than Clay anyways, but Piney had always treated her like a daughter, she always said he was the hardest person to say goodbye to. Last I knew she wasn't sure if he was living anymore or not, she said he had a turn in his health a few years before she was killed.

"Let him wait, no body knows I'm back!" She looked at both men in front of her, "I just want to sleep in my own bed,"

"She can stay here, we are already going to have the garage on lock down," Jax looked over at me not finishing the fact that it was because of me.

"Okay. For now," Clay didn't want to agree but did anyways.

"Let me dump my shit and we'll go," he started down the hall with his Ma on his heels.

Feeling awkward I started looking around the bar area only to see Chibs going out the door. I quickly started to trail him.

"Hey!" I yelled to his back when I was outside. He turned his head to see who was talking to him but kept walking towards a line of bikes. "Chibs," I rolled my eyes jogging to catch up with him.

"Fin," he smiled when he reached a bike and started digging in the compartments. The bike was more customized than the borrowed one he had been riding in Belfast. I noticed a blue Anarchy sign on the gas tank of his bike, it wasn't an elaborate design like most of the bikes around us, it was simple like him , it said everything it needed to without being loud, also like him. I knew exactly what he wanted from me, he made that much clear.

"Where you going?" I asked watching him digging around, pulling out a few guns. It was nothing new to me, I was used to seeing guys with guns. But I also had overheard on the plane that a woman named Tara was missing and they would have to go through some shit to get to her. Some prroblem they had with the Mayans? I wasn't even sure what the Mayans were.

"I'll be fine," he shared as much information as Padraic always had; everything was supposed to be such a secret.

"It's like that then?" I smirked, sitting side saddle on the bike he was working on. "Hey, is Piney still in the club?" I asked, Chibs being the only guy I half way trusted.

"Why?" he asked, squinting at me.

"I'll be fine," I gave him back the same answer he gave me when asked a question and smirked.

"Aye," a smirk formed matching mine. "I've gotta go," he said putting his helmet on, I could hear the door of the club house shut behind me and voices coming in our direction.

"Be careful," I told him hopping down off his bike.

"I'll be back soon," he smiled before I started walking toward the club house passing the rest of SAMCRO on the way.

"You're coming with us Doll," Gemma informed me the moment I was back inside the club house.

"Where are we going?" I asked her but followed her outside anyways.

"To get some clean sheets," she had her bag in her hand and Opie was following us holding a bird in a cage. Lyla got in the back seat with Abel and I climbed into the front of the black SUV Gemma had led me to.

"So why did you come to Charming?" Lyla asked from the back seat once we were on the road, Opie was riding his bike in front of us and two Prospects were following behind us.

"She had never been to California," Gemma answered before I could tell Lyla the truth.

"So your with Opie?" I asked her changing the subject. Lyla began telling me about her and Opie while we road through the small town that was Charming.

"So what do you do in Ireland?" Lyla asked once she was done giving me the run down on her and Opie.

"I was a surgeons assistant," was being the key word, I had Moe call my job and let them know I wouldn't be back for the for scene future.

"Oh, like Tara, she's a doctor but she does a lot of surgery," I didn't know Jax's old lady was a Doctor, that had to be a first in SOA history, someone that high up slumming it with a biker. It made me proud of the girl without even knowing who she was. Instantly I hoped she was found, not a lot of working professionals cared to get mixed up in the outlaw life even when they were incredibly drawn to the biker.

Gemma pulled up to a nice house a few miles outside of the center of town and stopped the engine. "Home sweet home," she smiled at the house and hopped out of the vehicle.

"So are you going to be staying for a while?" Lyla asked from across the table once we were inside the house.

"I'm not sure," I told her truthfully, hopefully they would find Jimmy quickly and I wouldn't have to hang out longer than needed. Whoever was going to take over when we was gone surely would let me go home. Gemma's house was beautiful, she had dark wood everywhere that gave it a calming sort of feel and the pictures on the wall reminded you that she was in fact a mom not just some old biker whore. "So what do you do?" I asked the blonde.

"Oh, I'm in porn," she smiled at me taking me by shock.

"Lyla," Opie interrupted her from saying anything else coming out of the hall.

"What?" She asked looking over at him confused.

"Nothing," he lied, clearly he wasn't too happy with her job choices, but hell if it made money who cared what she did, he knew where she slept at night. "Come on, I'm taking you home," Lyla stood up to stand beside Opie and Gemma came down the hall as well taking Abel from her arms. "Don't you two go anywhere without contacting us," Opie gave us both a look before he left.

Gemma and I sat at the table in silence not sure what to say to each other for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us," Gemma broke finally.

"I didn't really have much of a choice," I shrugged my shoulders, "I never thanked you, for saving my life,"

"I didn't save your life darling, they weren't going to let Jimmy take you, I just helped you save yourself,"

"Gemma?" A man's voice was heard from the door before I could say anything else.

"Wayne?" Gemma asked back before an older cop came around the corner and I felt my eyes grow twice as big as usual how had the cops found us already? I started looking around for something we could use to hit him to get away.

"It's okay, he's a friend," Gemma informed me having seen me. The cop came into the dinning room with us and gave Gemma a hug before looking over at me, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked giving me a second look.

"No," I shook my head at the balding cop.

"Wayne this is Finley Fisher," Gemma introduced us.

"Kelley?" Wayne asked looking at Gemma who just nodded her head, "You look a lot like her," I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you,"

"How is she doing?" He asked sitting down across from me.

"She passed away," it didn't hurt to say it as much as it had when I was younger, now I had been asked so many times it didn't effect me.

"That's too bad, she was a good girl," the cop informed me smiling.

"Finley, why don't I set up the bathroom for you, let you take a shower before we head back to the club house," she didn't wait for me to agree just started walking down the hall.

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Chibs when he came out of chapel later that night. The guys had been gone all day and apparently some big shit had gone down, it was on the news about the hostage situation involving Tara on the tv over the bar before they had gotten home and it really had rattled Gemma and I watching it and not being able to go see what was happening, I wasn't sure why it bothered me until they were back home and I instantly calmed down. The guys were good people, ; they had taken bullets for me a few days ago in Manchester, I knew I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Aye," he didn't say anything else to me just started walking down the hall way slamming a door behind him.

"I'm going to head out," Gemma came up behind me, "We are having a breakfast here tomorrow,"

"Eh," I nodded my head but didn't wait for her to say anything else I just walked down the hall to the room I was staying in and locked it behind me, something I had never done in my life, I was never one to lock the door, but I was never in the know that Jimmy O was after me before.

I wasn't long on the bed before I slipped into sleep, the knife Gemma had given me under my pillow and my gun from Ireland under the mattress. If we knew where Jimmy was he must know that I was here, with them in Charming. Would he send someone after me?

I woke up to someone banging on the door and I let out a yelp without being able to stop it, grabbing my gun at the same time. Whoever it was rattled the door even more.

"It's me," my shoulders slumped in relief as I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Chibs. "Why yah got the door locked?" he asked coming into the room before noticing the gun in my hand. "Oh Jesus baby, nothing is going to happen to yah here," he tried to tell me but I still slipped my head out of the doorway to look down the hall making sure no one was out there.

"Okay," I didn't say anything else but when I shut the door I locked it again.

"You're not going to live behind locked doors in fear Finley," he reached down and grabbed the gun out of my hand before sitting it on my bed side table. "Trust me," he came back in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Jimmy must know where I am,"

"Jimmy O'Phelan isn't going to lay a finger on you ever again, I promise,"

"How can you know?"

Chibs didn't answer my question he just pulled me into a kiss that started out pretty sweet, more than just a peck but not how we usually went at it.

After a few minutes he pulled apart from our lip lock and smiled. "Because I promised," leaning in to give me another quick kiss. "Awe fuck it," he snapped before attacking me with his usual kiss, a dance we were getting quite good at, it was more of a fight for dominance than a make out session, neither of us wanted to be the weak one, and no one wanted to be the first one to come up for air. Once it became to much and I really needed to breath I pushed Chibs back onto my bed, he fell against it and just about bounced back up I pushed him over so hard. "What are yah doing?" he questioned offended that I pulled away. I didn't say anything to him, just lifted up the bottom of my pajama top leaving me bare chested and smirked at him.

"Come here you," he sat up grabbing my arm and pulled me down on the bed with him.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think! Are you enjoying this story? What do you think should happen next! How many reviews can I get before I update again! Also thank you to everyone who has reviews so far you people are my favorite!

p.s- I've gotten a few private messages asking what celebrity I have pictured in my mind for Finley. I think of Amanda Seyfried (Dear John, Little Red Riddinghood) in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes flew open and I about jumped out of my skin when I felt something soft press against my shoulder blade.

"Fin," a hand grabbed my shoulder before my feet hit the ground,"Finley," his voice finally recognized in my brain and I looked behind me. "Jesus, what was that?" Chibs was laying behind me.

"I forgot you were here," I confessed and laid back down in the bed.

"I thought I was a little more memorable than that," he started stroking my hair that was fanned out across my pillow.

"Usually people leave in the middle of the night it's only polite, now I have to kick you out," I smirked at him and wiggled over so my head was on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh so it's like that then?" I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

"Aye, you got your rain check, what more do you want from me?" I knew it was a dangerous question, it shouldn't be, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with you yet," I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. "Today is going to be a busy day for the club, I need you to stay close around here,"

I nodded my head and pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest where a tattoo of some kind of bill was.

"Promise me," he ordered, pulling his upper body away from me and causing me to look up at him.

"Promise," I rolled my eyes at him.

In the distance something metal fell and it sounded like the front door slammed.

"We've got to do something about how jumpy you are, you're safe with me Darling," he stood up and pulled the jeans we had thrown last night in the corner back on his body. After he buttoned his pants he turned back to me and I noticed a tattoo over his heart I hadn't seen last night.

"What are they going to do now that Jimmy is gone?" I asked Chibs sitting up pulling the sheet with me to cover myself.

"Who?" he asked slipping on his shirt.

"Kerianne and Fiona,"

He stopped getting dressed and looked at me, " I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Do you still love her?" I didn't know why I was asking, I knew the thing between us was exactly what had happened last night, sex it would never be anything more. Guys like him didn't want a relationship and I wasn't sure if I did either. I was happy single I always had been;

"Aye, I love her as the mother of my child, but not as a wife anymore, our marriage was over way before Jimmy came into the picture,"

"She played a big part in raising me," I informed him, "I used to help Kerianne with her homework and watch her when she was little," he began getting dressed again, finding his cut on the floor and putting it on.

"Aye," he said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his boots on, "Gemma is making breakfast for everyone this morning," he didn't say anything else just stood up and left.

* * *

"Morning Doll, how did you sleep?" Gemma greeted me at the end of the hall.

"Okay," I smiled at her, "Come fix a plate, make some friends," the whole bar area was full of people, and I wasn't sure exactly what to do so I started over to the food, trying to avoid eye contact with Chibs; I could feel his eyes on me. Once I got some food on my plate I wasn't sure where I was going to sit so I started back towards my room.

"FINLEY!" I looked up to see Jax standing by a table watching me, "Come sit with us," he motioned me towards a table with a dark haired woman holding Abel. "Finley, this is Tara," he introduced me to woman I now knew was his old lady, the Dr. "Tara this is Finley, we owe her Abel's life," Jax informed Tara causing me to blush.

"You really don't, anyone would of done it,"I assured him sitting down on the other side of Jax.

"No they wouldn't have," Jax tried to tell me causing Tara to sit up straighter and look over at him.

"So Jax tells me you're a surgeon?" Tara quickly asked like she was trying to change the subject.

"I was only a surgeon assistant," I corrected her, "but I guess I'm not anymore,"

"You know I'm close with the administrator of the hospital, if you would be interested I could see if they had a position open,"

"That would be great," I smiled at the woman, "But I'm not sure if I'll be here long enough to get a job," I tried to tell her.

"Talk to the hospital, she'll be here," Jax nodded at Tara before I could object Opie came up behind us and made an announcement.

"Everybody! Lyla has something to tell you!" Opie's booming voice bounced off the walls of the club house.

"We're getting married!" Lyla held up her hand and everyone started cheering, crowding around them. I also stood up not knowing what else to do, I was happy for them, finding someone you wanted to be with in this kind of lifestyle was something special.

Everyone held up whatever they were drinking around the couple.

"Let's here it! To Lyla!"

"Also to Finley, who saved Abel," Jax interrupted their cheer.

"To Lyla and Finley!" The group spoke before we could protest, hitting their glasses together and shooting back whatever they were drinking.

* * *

"Hey," A knock sounded on my door while I was sorting through my clothes, I looked up to see Tara standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I smiled at her and she came into the room.

"You settling in?" She asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"Aye, you could say that,"

"I was serious about that job, if you want it I can talk to her,"

"Thanks, let me get back to you, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be in town," she nodded her head at me.

"Jax told me about what happened with Jimmy," she picked up Padraic's patch on the bed beside her.

"Anyone would of done it," I tried to tell her again.

"Do you know how Abel got taken?" she asked.

"Cameron Hayes took em'," That was the reason the IRA had him killed.

"I had Abel with me, Cameron came to get him and killed the prospect that was with us, and I was so scared that he was going to kill me I let him take Abel," she huffed like the weight of the world was coming off her shoulders.

"It's normal to be scared, you just had watched someone be killed," I tried to assure her.

"You weren't scared, Jimmy could of killed you right away,"

"I was scared," I assured her, "You don't have anything to feel guilty for,"

"Thank you," she gave me a small smile, "You got Abel back," she stood up to leave when Jax came around the corner.

"I need both of you," he didn't wait for us to reply before walking back down the hall. We followed him down the hall leading to the main area, all of the guys were standing around the room watching us.

"Girls, we need your help," Jax handed both of us a bullet proof vest and we looked at each other confused.

"We can't tell you what for, but we promise you will both be safe," Jax helped Tara put the vest on and I kept holding mine.

"Tara go with Jax he'll fill you in, Finley your with Chibs," both of the guys started out the the parking lot and we followed.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she didn't seem too sure.

"You're brave, I can tell," I smirked at her. The guys were standing in a circle hugging each other like they were saying their final goodbyes. "What's going on?" I asked her hoping she'd know more than I would.

"I'm not sure," she answered back shrugging her shoulders., "Find me later?" she asked.

"Aye," I agreed.

"Fin," Chibs got my attention and called me to follow him towards his bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he didn't say anything just grabbed my vest from me and put it over my head. "Is it Jimmy?" I asked him feeling my knees go weak, was he coming for me?

'Trust me," he handed me a helmet and got on his bike putting his hand out for me.

I watched Tara pull away in a black car and knew if she could do it I would be able too. Grabbing his hand I got on the bike behind him and we followed all the guys in a line of bikes. I held onto Chibs, the fresh air hitting my face, the buzz of the motorcycle was taking away any fear I had, if we just kept riding I tried to convince myself we'd be safe. Eventually Chibs took a different turn than most of the bikes and a few others followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked him but the wind stole my question. We rode for a little longer before Chibs pulled into a turn off on the highway beside a school bus.

"What are we doing? Where is Tara?" I asked him, I noticed for the first time that he had a vest on too with two large knifes in a holster and a gun in the back of his jeans.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand locking our fingers, pulling me onto the bus.

"Chibs, tell me what is going on!" I tried to stop but he kept pulling me down the isle of the bus.

"She has him," Opie came on the bus shutting his cell phone, along with a blonde and an older man with a oxygen tank who sat behind the wheel.

I sat down in the seat we were beside and looked out the window as we started onto the road, leaving the bikes behind.

"Chibs?"I didn't say anything but his name.

"You need to see this, you can't live behind locked doors forever," he didn't say anything else just leaned out to look out the front window. He was freaking me out, all of the guys were, the more quiet they were the more nervous I got. All of them had been wrong about me I wasn't brave. I had been scared ever since we had landed in Ca; everything was new to me. I was used to having a large group of people around me telling me what to do in situations like this. Ones I always seemed to find myself in. I reached over and grabbed Chibs's hand on the seat beside me and he looked over at me, smiled and squeezed my hand, but locked our fingers like he had when he had dragged me on the bus.

We rode like that for twenty minutes in silence just holding hands. Chibs watching out the front and I was watching out the window beside us, having no clue what I was watching for.

A cop car passed us and all the guys seemed to sit up straighter watching it drive past; but we didn't stop we just kept going until we got to Wayne's car and a black unmarked car. The older man pulled the bus over beside the vehicles and opened the doors. I looked out the window and my stomach dropped at who was in the back of the cops car.

"Chibs," I pulled his hand. Jimmy was sitting in the back seat watching me stare at him.

"Come on baby, it's okay," he stood up pulling me with him off the bus. Chibs let go of my hand when we got off and started over towards Jimmy, pulling him out of the car and pushing him against the bus beside me. Jimmy didn't look at me anymore as Chibs put his hood down.

"Take good care of our girls Filip," It wasn't until then I realized what was happening, this was the end of Jimmy O and Chibs wanted me to see it, so I knew I was safe at night, safe at the club house and with him.

"Oh,yeah," Chibs said before he pulled out his knifes and cut Jimmy like the scars he had given him years ago, once Jimmy hunched in pain Chibs stabbed both knifes in his chest wiggling them until Jimmy fell to the ground, not breathing. I couldn't do anything but stare at the body on the ground, I was safe, everything Jimmy had done to the people I loved was over, we were all free of Jimmy O.

I didn't even blink until a machine gun went off in the unmarked car. Opie was in the back seat holding a gun up to a woman in a ATF jacket. Blood was all over the inside of the windshield.

"Lets go!" One of the club members said.

"Get on the bus," I nodded and followed his orders, I got back in the seat we were sitting in and watched Chibs out the window use Jimmy's blood to do the IRA sign on the car. He was going to blame all this on the IRA, the death of the cop and Jimmy. The blonde from earlier walked up to Wayne and punched him in the face, but I noticed he made sure he was okay before he got back on the bus. Chibs sat down beside me, but this time he was closer to me, and without thinking about it I leaned over and rested my head on his chest; it was the first time I felt at peace since I had gotten on the plane.

* * *

"I'll come back for you in a couple hours," Chibs informed me when he pulled into a drive way behind the car I had seen Tara in earlier.

"Do what you've got to do,I'll be fine," I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"You can't tell Tara what happened today," I nodded my head and tried to walk away, "I don't want you to think that because Jimmy is gone you can leave, I don't want you too, not yet,"

"You heard Brogan, I can't leave until whoever takes over for Jimmy says I can," I informed him, even though I knew he had heard him say it.

"But I don't want you to want to leave either,"

"Pick me up in a couple of hours?" I asked him not knowing what else to say.

"Aye," He agreed before starting his bike and I walked up to the house. Chibs had told me about what had really happened today, how the guys were gone to jail and Gemma was on house arrest, how Tara was pregnant and alone and I knew I needed to go find her.

Before I could knock on the door Tara opened it and I heard Chibs pull away behind me.

"You okay?" I asked her already knowing the answer. She didn't say anything just pulled me into a hug and I tightly wrapped my hands around her.

* * *

"They are going to kill him, they think he's a rat," she was telling me about what happened when she had gone with the club.

"He will be okay, he's strong, nothing is going to happen to him," I tried to assure her but did I really know these guys good enough to say that truthfully.

A knock went off on the door and we both looked at each other before going over to the door. Tara let out a breath when she saw it was a couple of the prospects and opened the door.

"Any word on them?" Tara asked and the both shook their heads.

"Jax wanted us to drop these off for you," he handed both of us a letter. After the guys left we both sat down at her table to read over our notes.

Finley,

If you're reading this than you already know Jimmy is gone. You are safe, but that doesn't mean I want you to leave Charming. I can see in your eyes when you watch Clay that there are a few mystery's you need solved. We might not be blood but you are my sister, you proved that the minute you passed Abel in the parking lot when we made the exchange, not just anyone would do that, give up themselves for someone else, but you didn't think twice about it. Keep Tara safe, I can already tell you two are going to be close, and take her up on the job, I think could use someone like you. I hope to see you in 14 months.

Sincerely  
your brother Jackson Teller

"He's safe!" Tara yelled when she finished reading her letter, "The guys know he's not a rat," her smile was so big I thought the skin beside her lips would crack and tears started running down her face.

"Tara, can you find out about that job?" I asked her. Jax was right, there were a few mysteries I need answers too.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

1 month later

"That surgery last night went amazing, you really are talented," Margaret Murphy came up beside me while I finished my last chart. I had started working at the hospital about two weeks ago, after inspection of the folder Brogan had given me there conveniently were work visas included for 4 countries.

"I'm alright," I smiled at her and handed the nurse beside me the chart, "I'm heading home," I informed the hospital administrator.

"Of course, thank you for coming in last night on such short notice," she nodded at me before walking away with the nurse. I went and picked my things up from the office Tara and I were sharing before starting towards the staff parking lot. I had been using Gemma's black SUV since she was on house arrest, a California drivers license was also a perk of the folder, it seemed there wasn't much that the IRA hadn't thought of. I quickly checked the cell phone that Chibs had given me before he left two nights ago; He didn't give me to much information on where he, Opie, and Kozik were going but but I knew it had something to do with the Irish, I had been helping out with paperwork at Teller Morrow and had over heard them talking. After seeing nothing new was on the phone I pulled onto the street and towards the garage. It had taken me a few weeks to remember where things were in the town but now I could do it in my sleep; I was pretty sure I had a few times when I was called to surgery in the middle of the night. The boys bikes still weren't back when I pulled into the parking lot, it caused some nerves to run through my body knowing they had been gone this long, but it mostly caused relief, things between Chibs and I had been strange, we were riding that fine line of not knowing exactly what was going on. We were still fooling around but it was different than it had been before, he was taking care of all the club business and I was trying to keep track of everything else.

I got into Gemma's office only to see Piney sitting behind the desk.

"Any word from the guys?" I asked setting into our daily routine.

"Kozik called, they are okay," that was all the information he was going to give, he was old school reaper, he didn't think women should know anything about club life.

"Good," I started sorting through the fax's that had come through since I was gone.

"You look more like her everyday," I looked over and Piney was staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Yah tell me that everyday Piney," I huffed without looking at the older man. No matter how many times I pushed to get information on my mom he wouldn't give me anything I needed. All he would say is that she and Clay were in love and shit got twisted. Nothing more and nothing less every time.

"She was strong," he muttered, "Smart mouthed, something you have seemed to pick up from her."

"We've got a couple of repos that need to be picked up," I flopped the papers down in front of him, "Can you make sure the prospects get it done?"

"Can do, why don't you go get some sleep, I heard you leave this morning,"

"I've got things to do,"

"You were much calmer when Chibs was around, there a reason for that?" Piney gave me a look only an old man could do.

"For someone that doesn't share shit you're noisy," I smirked at him. "I'm going to get a shower, you know how to find me,"

* * *

"Fin," a knock on the door jumped me out of my afternoon nap.

"Aye," I yelled to the shut door recognizing the voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep," Tara said taking in the sight of me laying across the bed.

"It's fine, how is Jax doing?" I asked knowing she was going to visit him today.

"Fine," she sat beside me on the bed.

"Where is Abel?" I questioned, I knew she didn't go too many places without him.

"Lyla is watching him today, I'm heading to work after this," she started digging in her purse, "I've had these since Jax went to jail, I have been fighting with myself on giving them to you as well, but I know you need to see them," she pulled out a stack of papers and passed them to me.

"What are they?" I gave her a confused look.

"Maureen Ashby sent them home in Jax's bag for him," I looked down at the letters, they were old and the ink was sort of smudgy like they had been folded and unfolded many times. "They are letters from John Teller to her,"

"Why do I need to read them?" I asked her still lost.

"There are some things about your mom," she nodded her head. "Some things about Gemma and Clay," she took a deep breath, "Things I can't know alone,"

"Are you serious?" I quickly looked at her and could tell by her face she was, something in the letters had really rocked her world.

"Very," she nodded her head before standing up, "Read the one on the top first," she didn't say anything else just walked out of the room.

I wasn't sure what else to do but pick up the letter Tara told me to read and start.

 _My Dearest Moe,_

 _Today I had to choose between what is right and what is easy, something you know I struggle with daily. Today Kelley Fisher, Gemma's best friend approached me, with cuts on her face and a black eye, something a woman that beautiful on the inside and out should never wear. I knew the moment I saw her that those marks came from my V.P. Clay Morrow was beating his girlfriend again, Something we had looked over the other times Kelley had shown the signs. We always knew that Clay was rough with her but we also saw the way she looked at him, she was so in love that we looked over it. She grabbed me at the club house after Clay had left pulling me into our chapel, along with Piney Winston, my best friend. She informed us that she needed our help; she wanted out of Charming. This took both of us by shock, after all these years Kelley had never showed signs of leaving Clay. She asked me to take her along on one of the trips I took, even though she didn't know where I traveled to. We told her she didn't need to run, she could just leave; we wouldn't allow Clay to hurt her again. She argued and said he'd kill her if she left, even if it wasn't by his own hands. She also informed me of my wife and Clay who had been sleeping with each other for months, something I also had known. But since finding your love Maureen, I found I could care less about how Gemma kept warm at night. But what she said next took both of us in shock, she said it wasn't just her that she was trying to keep alive, she was 3 months pregnant with Clay's child and she would not allow it to grow up in the shadow of Clay's rage. It would have been easy to turn her down tell her that she could just leave again, but I looked at her, knowing she was carrying a life and knew I would do what it took to keep her safe. I remembered Kelley holding Thomas while he was sick, keeping Jax occupied the long hours at the hospital and knew I would take the hard road, sneak her out with me and deal with the repercussions from my brothers. Next time I see you Moe, I will not be alone and once again I must ask too much of you, I need you to keep Kelley Fisher safe with you in Ireland until she finds her own way. Know if I don't do this it will weigh heavily on my soul! I can't let a baby fall into the path of Clay Morrow._

 _I continue to count down the moments until I see you again, the moment when my hearts starts beating again._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _John Teller_

The letter enraged me, Clay Morrow had been beating my mum, I knew the reason she left was bad but I didn't know he had put his hands on her, visibly left marks. I grabbed the letter and started towards the garage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I slammed the letter down on the desk Piney was sitting at.

"Tell you what?" Piney asked picking up the letter.

"That Clay used to beat the shit out of my MA!" I yelled not caring who was around.

"How do you know?" Piney snapped.

"The letter, from John Teller to Maureen Ashby, you were involved in helping her leave!"

"So what do you want from me darling?"

"The truth!" I slapped my hands on the desk, "I want the damn truth!"

Piney stood up and grabbed his oxygen tank, "You need to leave the past in the past," and he started for the door.

"She loved you! She used to tell me about you all the time!"

"And I loved her too," he turned back to me, "And that's why I didn't tell you, start you on this path, knowing the truth will do nothing but put you in the same place your mother left Charming from in the first place, on the other end of Clay's loaded gun," he turned and left.

* * *

I was back in my room reading the letters from JT when another knock banged on my door but this time they didn't wait for me to reply they just threw the door open, Chibs was standing in my doorway with a smile on his face but his eyes told on him, he was exhausted. I slid the pile of letters under my pillow hoping he wouldn't see.

"Your back!" I smiled at him in what I would like to think was a fake but I knew that wasn't true.

"Aye," he came into the room and pulled me up off the bed. "Yah miss me?" he questioned not waiting for a reply before he pulled me into a kiss.

"You've only been gone for a day," I smirked joking with him. I looked him up and down and noticed he didn't look too bad, the only signs of anything happening on him were some rips in his jeans and cuts on his knuckles.

"Come with me," he pulled me without me agreeing.

"Where are we going?" I questioned trying to keep up with his long legs pulling me down the hall.

"I'm taking you on a date,"

"Don't people usually ask when they want to take someone on a date?" I couldn't help but smile again.

"Not my style love," he stopped when we were in the hall beside the chapel and pulled down a ladder in the hall. "To the roof," he nodded his head at the ceiling, a trap door I had never noticed before. Once we were on top of the roof I followed him again to a blanket on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," he had candles lit up as well."What are you playing at?"

"Can't I take the lass I like to dinner?" I tried to play off what he said but it felt good, we had never ventured too far out of the bedroom together. We both sat down on the blanket, he was leaning against the ledge of the roof and he pulled me in between his legs so my back was to his stomach. 'Shite's been crazy lately, with the guys in jail,"

I nodded my head, completely content with not talking.

"I don't want you to think your just some lay to me, I just haven't had time to give you the attention you deserve,"

I turned my head to look at him. "I don't like attention," I assured him, "And I've been busy too, starting at the hospital and trying to keep the garage straight,"

"I know love, you're doing a great job,"

"At what? Being Gemma Teller or Maureen Ashby?" I laughed but I was being honest, I was doing my part in keeping SOA running and I wasn't sure why.

"No, at being Finley Fisher," he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"What are you doing with the Irish?" the question ran out like vomit, "That's where you've been going right?"

"Guns," I quickly turned away from him, not believing that he told me what he had been up too.

"Jimmy is gone, they are still running guns through Cali?"

"Aye, O'Shay has taken over in Jimmy's place," I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck, I had heard of O'Shay through the years he was a high up member in the IRA, he was ruthless and had lots of people willing to die for him, not like the little boys Jimmy had working for him, but full blown IRA members on his pay roll.

"He is worse than Jimmy,"

"Aye," all he did was agree.

"Don't get on his bad side," a smirk spread on his face.

"Oh are you worried now?"

"No," I lied trying to get up only to have him hold me down.

"Sure love," he pulled me closer for what started as a kiss but ended up with us naked on the top of the club house.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think! The next few chapters are going to be jumping forward in time while the guys are in jail. Are you love this or hating this? What do you think should happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

5 months later

"I got it," Tara waddled into our office holding a single paper. The guys had now been locked down for over 6 months and Tara was almost 8 months pregnant.

"Got what?" I questioned her, I had just gotten out of surgery and my nerves were a little shot. "The police report for JT," She held up the paper, that now clearly had a chart on it.

"Unser?" I questioned grabbing the paper from her.

"No,"

"Piney had it!" Lyla came in the door behind Tara.

"And he just gave it to you?" I asked confused. Lyla knew about the letters, we knew we needed help when both of us had hit a brick wall with Piney. He seemed to think that what was behind us needed to be left there. But we also realized he had a soft spot for Lyla, she had been struggling taking care of not only Piper but both of Opie's children, and Piney had noticed.

"I picked up the kids after work last night, he was drinking, handed it right to me," she shrugged her shoulders.

I quickly looked over the paper seeing that it was exactly the story Jax had told Tara years ago, JT was hit, dragged and died two days later. "Jesus, poor bastard!"

"But the important part..Unser is the one that signed off on everything," Tara sat down behind the desk and Lyla sat beside me on the couch.

"Unser has been head honcho for this long? J.T died over 20 years ago.

"Yeah," Tara nodded her head. "If Gemma wanted it covered up, who else would do that for her but Unser?" Since the guys had gone down and Gemma was on house arrest Unser spent most of his free time over there; somehow even though she couldn't come get us all of us were over there.

"So Piney must have had doubts if he had kept a police report all these years,"

"What about Chibs?" Lyla asked turning towards me.

"What about him?" I asked her confused.

"Does he know anything about JT?" Tara interrupted Lyla.

"I don't know what you guys think is going on between me and Chibs but it's not really a talking relationship," I assured them, "He'd think it was weird if I was asking questions about John Teller,"

"But he wouldn't think it was strange if I was," Tara smiled looking at me.

"Yes, he would, trust me," I rolled my eyes.

"Gemma gets off house arrest tomorrow," Lyla reminded us, "She's going to notice something is up with us,"

"She'll be so ate up with Teller Morrow paperwork she won't notice anything,"

"Gemma doesn't miss anything," Tara tried to tell us, "Trust me,"

"Well, I've got to go, I've got a shoot this afternoon," Lyla stood up.

"Aye, I'm going to get some lunch,"

"And some new scrubs," Tara laughed causing me to look down and notice spots of blood staining my scrub top.

After I changed into clean scrubs from the supply room I made my way down to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"This seat taken?" I looked up to see Dr. Sumner's blue eyes glistening at me.

"Doesn't look like it," He sat down beside me pushing back his sandy blond hair.

"I know it's forward but what are you doing Friday night?" he smiled at me showing off his perfect veneers.

"I've got plans with Tara, sorry," I lied to the Dr. there was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way, he was too perfect, too clean cut. He was fine there was no doubt, but there was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. "Sorry Dr. Sumner," I smiled at him trying to tell myself the smile wasn't because I was one of the few people that had ever turned him down.

"Please call me Chad," he kept his smile on his face, "And I'm not giving up," an announcement went off on the loud speaker calling him to the emergency room. "Duty calls,"

"Bye Dr. Sumner," I couldn't see myself ever calling him by his first name.

"What was that about?" Tara asked coming to sit beside me.

"Do you miss anything?" I questioned not even knowing she was in the cafeteria.

"I try not to," she slowly sat down, her bump was no longer a cute little hump it was like she had swallowed a boulder. "So did he ask you out yet?"

"Unfortunately," I rolled my eyes at my friend. "I told him we had plans,"

"Give him a chance," she grabbed a carrot stick off my plate shoving it in her mouth.

"I'm too busy for dates, we are trying to solve a 20 year old murder, remember?" I asked her quietly.

"You're not to busy for Chibs," she smirked, "So either admit you like Chibs more than you let on, or go on a date with Dr. Sexy,"

"What is it with you Americans?" I scoffed at her, "Can't a girl sleep with a guy without it having to be something?" I had been getting questions about the two of us daily from Tara and Lyla.

"Not almost every night for 6 months," she smiled, "It must be something with you Irish that deny when a relationship is forming,"

"He's not Irish," I informed her, "He's Scottish,"

I was glad when Tara's phone started ringing and she let the conversation die.

"Tell Margaret we're on call," Tara ordered once she hung up her phone, "We've got to go,"

"Everything okay?" I asked watching her struggle to get up.

"Gemma wants us to meet her at the garage, they took her off house arrest early,"

"Can't we go see her later?" I questioned, I had hated seeing her after reading JT's words to Moe. Did she really have something to do with the death of her husband? Why not just get a divorce why have him killed? We had discussed it many times but we never came to the same conclusion twice. The only thing we were sure on it that Clay, my father, was behind it , behind everything.

"It's Gemma, if we don't go see her there, she'll come see us here," I nodded my head knowing she was right.

* * *

"My girls," Gemma came running up to us when we got to the garage pulling us both into a hug. I felt my body tense, I didn't know exactly what she was playing at but Gemma hadn't been happy to see us once over the past few months.

"Hey," I forced a smile when she released us from the hug.

"I'm so glad to be out of that damn house," she had a smile on her face. "It's been so weird being home without Clay," she looked out at the line of bikes that hadn't been moved in 6 months. "But I'm glad to know I've got two girls that step up without being asked," she grabbed our hands and squeezed them. All I could do was wonder if Tara saw the monster I now saw when I looked at Gemma.

"Lets go inside," she smiled before leading us into the club house. The bar part of the club was empty but the chapel doors were shut so I figured the guys must have been in there. Chibs bike had been in the parking lot when we had pulled in.

"It's so quiet," she mentioned looking at the empty club house, "I can't believe they've been inside for 6 months," Gemma sat down at one of the tables and we copied her sitting on the other side. "I'm glad you girls were there for each other," she seemed sincere but her next words caused shivers to run up my spine, "But I'm out now and I'm not going to let you girls out of my sight."

The doors to the chapel flew open and the guys filed out jumping the three of us, before I knew what I was doing I was up and grabbing Chibs by the arm before he could leave.

"Everything okay?" Opie had stopped beside us.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute brotha," Chibs told him and he walked away.

"What's going on?" I asked still holding his arm.

"Club shite," he yanked his arm away, "Yah can't be doing that,"

"Doing what?" I asked confused by his anger.

"Asking questions, especially in front of the club," his words surprised me but I felt my anger rise as well.

"Sorry for caring," I snapped back. "I won't do it again,"

"Yah not my old lady, don't worry about it," He always had to have the last word.

"I wouldn't in 100 years want to be your fuckin' old lady," I turned away not letting him have the pleasure of saying anything else.

"You okay?" Tara asked when I got back to the table and grabbed my purse.

"Golden, I'm going back to work," I slammed out of the club house at exactly the same time Chibs rode his bike past the door making eye contact with me but not stopping.

* * *

2 Weeks later

"So you've been out with Chad a few times, how is that going?" Tara quickly asked when I sat down in the booth beside her at the diner. Tara had started her maternity leave early so we had been on completely different schedules.

"Yeah, he's a cutie," Lyla smiled from the other side of the booth.

"He's okay," I shrugged my shoulders and told the waitress what I wanted to drink.

"Just okay?" Lyla questioned once we were alone again, "I don't usually go on more than one date with just alright,"

I rolled my eyes at the girls, "So any new news on the letters?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, you're not going to change the subject without some details," Tara smirked at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her, "He's like watching paint dry," I admitted, "I've never been more bored of anyone in my life," there was nothing about him that interested me, he had no good drunk stories, no scars, no tattoos, he'd never even been out of the United States his perfectly packaged life was torture.

"So how is the sex?" Lyla asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know,' I shrugged my shoulders.

"You haven't even slept with him?" Tara looked shocked.

"Who do you think I am? I just said he was boring you really think I'm going to jump into bed with him?" I looked at both women.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't make for good sex," Lyla admitted.

"What has the club been up to?" Tara asked Lyla finally moving off the subject of my love life.

"They are gone most days, and when Ope is home he's sleeping," she started spinning her engagement ring on her finger. "When he gets home the kids are already in bed, he never sees them,"

"Has Jax said anything?" I looked over at Tara; she went and visited him every week.

"Nothing useful," she looked upset when she said that, "But we've made some progress with Piney," she smiled looking over at Lyla, "He wants to read the letters,"

"So let him," I nodded, "He already knows about the letter about my Ma, he had to figure there were more,"

"If we figure all of this out? What do we do with that information?" Lyla asked the question we all were wondering.

"Jax needs to know," Tara said with confidence

"And I need to know too, JT saved my mom,"

* * *

When I got back to the club house after girls night I was shocked to see the guys bikes here this early, they had another charter visiting them this week and had been M.I.A until everyone was asleep.

"Hey Finley," Kozik came up behind me and stopped me from walking to the club house, "It's a crazy night, you should probably stay at Tara's tonight,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him starting forward again.

"Finley, don't do this," he got in front of me this time, "He's had a lot to drink," I knew he was talking about Chibs.

"Why do I care Kozik?" I questioned moving past him.

"The same reason why he cares about you, you like each other, the past two weeks have been hell for everyone around you two," I rolled my eyes. "Every time you go on a date with the Ken Doll he gets worse, stops paying attention, gets careless,"

"Don't put that on me, if something happens to him it's on him," Inside the club house the music was blaring and women were everywhere.

"Please, leave," Kozik made his final plea.

I could of sworn I felt my heart crack when I saw two blondes on the pool table rolling around with a club member, one with an anarchy tattoo on his arm and gray bangs.

"He really looks like he cares," I informed Kozik watching Chibs take one of the girls shirts off.

"He doesn't mean it," he tried to explain before I pushed past him and went down the hall to my room. Later that night I fell asleep listening to Chibs's headboard banging against his wall and the sound of the tears I tried to hold back.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! I don't own anything SOA!


	12. Chapter 12

1 month later

"Thanks for helping out Tara so much," Jax smiled at me from the other side of the visitors table. She had been put on bed rest so she couldn't go up and visit Jax this week and she had asked me too.

"It's no problem, I think she's sweet," I smiled at the blonde, "Do you know anything about my mum?" I couldn't waste anytime, Opie usually came up to visit Jax as well and I knew he would show up any minute.

Jax moved his arms and the handcuffs rattled, "Nothing, I didn't even know you existed until Ireland,"

"Are you sure? She should have been around when you were younger," I knew it was a long shot but we were hitting a brick wall. I was hoping that Jax would have some concrete information on my Ma or Clay.

"I remember Clay having a girlfriend but that's it no details," he rubbed his hands together, "Why the questions Fin?"

"What if I told you my Ma left because Clay was beating her," Jax watched me closely like he was trying to read my face.

"I can say I wouldn't be shocked, Clay is a wild card, always has been,"

"I've been learning some things lately.."

"Ask Opie to give you the manuscript, I want you to read it," Jax cut me off, watching the door behind me. I turned to see Piney coming in the doorway. "Send Tara my love," I nodded my head knowing he was telling me to get lost and I stood up heading towards the door.

"Find me later," Piney whispered when I went past him, "Alone,"

"Aye," I agreed and kept walking out of the prison. Once I got out to the Jeep I had recently purchased so Gemma could take her SUV back,I picked up my phone to give Tara a call and noticed that I had multiple missed calls from different members of the club and panic took over, had something happened to someone in the club? I started dialing Tara but before I could finish her number the phone started ringing again, and Chibs's number came across the screen.

"What happened?" I didn't waste time with hellos.

"Calm down, everything is okay,"

"Then what the hell is going on? I have at least 10 missed calls!"

"Where are you?" Chibs asked calmly.

"Stockton, visiting Jax, you're freaking me out," Chibs was always over the top, so him trying to calm me down did nothing but get me riled up.

"Tara has gone into labor, she was rushed to St. Thomas, things are going fast," I finally took a deep breath.

"Jesus Chibs I thought someone had died!"

"Aye, that's why I told yah to calm down!" I started the car and turned down the radio. "Shite went down between her and Gemma and Tara kicked her out of the room,"

"What happened?" I questioned turning onto the road starting towards Charming.

"I'm not sure lass, just get your arse to she's alone in there,"

"Have Opie get a hold of Lyla; tell her to come in and I'll be there as fast as I can," I hung up not having anything to say to the Scott that wasn't business related.

* * *

"What a turn out," Margaret Murphy met me as soon as I got off the elevator in the maternity ward, I could see a full waiting room in front of me.

"Aye, they travel in packs," Gemma was pacing around the middle of the floor.

"I cleared your schedule for the next few days," Margaret informed me, "Please feel free to take more time if needed,"

"Thanks," I smiled starting towards the waiting room.

"There you are!" Gemma was the first to notice me, "she kicked me out!" She pointed to the ward door that was closed.

"What happened?" I questioned her, feeling all the guys eyes on me.

"Nothing, she just flipped out!" she tried to defend herself but with Gemma it was never that simple.

"Who is with her?" I asked noticing Abel was sleeping in Opie's arms.

"Lyla," he answered from his seat beside Chibs.

"Okay, I better go," I started towards the closed door before it opened and Dr. Jones, Tara's OBGYN came out.

"How is she?" I asked following her to the nurses station.

"She's doing okay, dilated to 7, she is choosing not to have an epidural, she's been asking for you... third door on right,"

"Finley," a voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment came up behind me.

"Chad," I turned towards him, he was in his usual Drs coat and had a chart in his hand.

"I didn't know Tara keep such...company," he was looking over my shoulder at the waiting room full of cut wearing bikers.

"What about them?" I scrunched my nose up in disgust at his comment.

"They look a little...rough to allow children around them," That was my last straw with Chad Sumner, I could put up with his perfect annoying lifestyle that was his business, but talking about the men in the waiting room, that was my business.

"They are an amazing group of people you jackarse!" I hissed at him not wanting to cause a scene at my place of employment, "They are the type of people that would give you the shirt of their back or take a bullet for you!"

"A bullet is more likely," he smiled like we were joking around. "Come on Fin, I was only kidding I'm sure they are perfectly capable of.."

"Shut the fuck up," I interrupted him.

"Seriously Finley?" he growled through shut teeth, "Don't do this here, don't act like them,"

"I am one of them Sumner, those people you are talking about are my family," I didn't know what I was saying, it wasn't really this particular part of SOA that was mine but they were close enough. They were me, I was raised to be like them and I was completely fine with it.

"But you can forget that part of your life, once we get married, this part of your life will have never existed," He looked serious and that was when it hit me that Chad was fully crazy, he thought I was going to play Malibu barbie with him, marry him and have his 2 and a half perfect children.

"Listen, you've got the wrong girl, leave me and my family alone," I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm, turning me back around, a huge smile on his face.

"You can't leave that easy baby, you belong with me, look at you, look at us," he quickly looked me up and down, "We're destined,"

"Take your hands off me," I pulled my arm away and moved in close showing him I wasn't scared, "Or I promise I'll make sure they don't work again,"

"I'm a doctor Finley, I know how to kill someone in the most painful way," his eyes shifted, and his smile dropped.

"Me too, but I'm a surgeon, I know how to bring the poor bastard back to life, and kill them again and again,"

"We got a problem here?" Kozik came up behind me lightly grabbing me.

"Not anymore," I smirked at Sumner, "It was just business, right Sumner?"

"Right," he narrowed his eyes at me before turning and walking away.

"Where have you been?" Tara asked the moment my shoes touched the floor of her room.

"Thank god your here," Lyla spoke at the same time as Tara.

"Here I am," I walked up and grabbed Tara's hand.

"Did you see Gemma?" She asked squeezing my hand a little bit, "Where is Abel?"

"Aye, and Opie has Abel, he was taking a nap," Tara started crying.

"I couldn't look at her, knowing what we know, I don't want her to be around my boys," after that her tears really started running.

"Tara, you don't need to be thinking about that shite, we are not going to let anything happen to either of those boys,"

"She's right," Lyla was down by Tara's feet.

"What about if she did it? Had JT killed?" a machine beside Tara started pushing out a chart showing her contractions and she grunted in pain.

"Don't worry about it today, forget all the club shite, none of it matters,"

"Lets get this little boy in the world," Lyla smiled at her taking her other hand.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Tara cried in pain, both Lyla and I were standing beside each shoulder holding one leg a piece, Tara had been pushing for a little more than half an hour.

"You got this," Lyla tried to smile but her eyes grew when Tara squeezed both of our hands tighter and we probably both could of joined her in tears. Tara only grit her teeth and pushed when her OBGYN ordered.

"This is it Tara, you're crowing," Dr. Jones informed her, "Take a few moments then we are going to push through the next contractions. Tara nodded her head and tried to breathe through the tears.

"Come on Tara, you can do this, a few more," I whispered to her.

"Ready?" Dr. Jones asked and Tara shook her head no but she prepared herself to push again.

"Push..3..2..1" After she had pushed through the contraction she leaned back pressing her body against the bed.

"I can see a head," Dr. Jones smiled. Lyla being brave looked down between Tara's legs and smiled. I might be a surgeon but I deal with blood and guts not babies pushing into the world.

"One more push, ready?" Tara was hysterically crying but got ready again like a damn warrior.

"3...2..." Tara let out a screech with her last push and it was matched by tiny cry. "1' the Dr put the crying baby on Tara's stomach and what I thought was Tara's sobbing filled the room, but it turned out to be the three of us, we were all mesmerized by the baby on Tara's stomach he was beautiful already, even with his mouth wide open wailing.

"He's beautiful," Tara put her swollen hands on his now clean head, both of us nodded at her lost for words. "I love him," she informed us like we had any doubt as the nurse opened Tara's gown and placed her new baby boy against her skin. "Thomas, meet your Aunt Finley and Aunt Lyla," Tara spoke to her small baby boy, "And I'm your Mommy,"

The three of us there watching Thomas was like a moment lost in time, it didn't matter that half the club was in jail, we didn't think twice about set up murders or letters from the past, we could care less that his Dad was in jail, all that mattered was him, we only took a breath when he did.

"I love you two," Tara quickly looked at us before turning her attention back to her son.

"Love you too," we both assured her.

"It's the right thing to do," I told Tara once we were done hogging all the love of Thomas.

"I agree," Lyla shook her head beside her holding Thomas.

"Fine," Tara started crying knowing what was about to happen.

"I'll be right back," I promised her taking Thomas from Lyla. I held him tight as I went out into the hall and towards the waiting room where I knew his new family was waiting on him.

He squawked for just a second but then settled down, "It's okay, they are only a little crazy," I kissed his small face.

When I turned the corner everyone stood up seeing that I was holding a small yellow blanket; Gemma was in front of us before I could blink.

"Everybody, meet Thomas Teller the second," and the rest of the club filed in. I handed him off to Gemma so she could finally hold him, a privilege none of us were sure she deserved, but ultimately agreed It was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Okay I'm back, your turn," Lyla smiled at me when she came back into Tara's room; she was off in space watching Abel on her chest.

"I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes," I walked up to Tara who probably hadn't even realized Lyla had left or was back.

"Okay," she didn't even look up.

"Need anything?" I questioned grabbing my purse locking eyes with Thomas again, not being able to stop myself.

"Food," Tara smiled grabbing my hand. "Please,"

"Will do," I promised before walking out of the room.

"Finley," I was surprised at who was talking to me.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned turning towards Chibs.

"Just making sure you three were okay, the guys are going to continue to rotate in," he nodded his head.

"What's going to happen?" I was confused, what danger could we be in staying in a hospital?

"Nothing Lass, we will be here, but three of the women who are close to the club together, with no protection, could be a tempting situation for enemies,"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Where are you going?" he questioned when I started walking again.

"To change and get food,"

"Aye, Finley!" I stopped walking again.

"I can't give you any of this," he informed me like I knew what he was talking about.

"What?"

"I saw you holding him, I can't do that, I could never give you a ring, make you a mother," he walked up in front of me and pushed my dirty hair out of my face. "I'm too old," he seemed disappointed in himself.

"I wouldn't of asked for any of it, you would have been enough" I assured him turning towards the elevator feeling tears start to burn my eyes.

I was glad to see Opie sitting in the waiting room when I got back to the hospital later that night, food in hand.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Let me know what you think! What should happen next? What does Piney have to tell Finley? Does she get the manuscript?


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't get caught with it!" Opie informed me handing over the manuscript Jax had told me to get, "Keep it hidden,"

"I get it Ope," I assured him shoving it in the duffel bag I had packed for Tara's, she was having a little trouble keeping up with Thomas and Abel so I was going to go stay with her for a while until she got into a stable routine.

"Lyla hasn't read it, keep it that way," I nodded my head, "She wasn't raised like us Finley, she doesn't get it," I knew what he meant, there was a learning gap between the few of us that were raised in the Club and the many that had found the Club after being raised.

"Aye," I zipped the bag shut and started out the door of the club house. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad to be getting out of the house for a few days. Ever since our last conversation at the hospital it seemed like Chibs had installed a revolving door to his room. A blonde went in, and left only to be replaced by a red head, when she left a brunette filled her place, no names; no questions; no invitation back.

I headed past the picnic tables where a visiting charter was seated and what was left of SAMCRO towards Gemma's office.

"I'm heading to Tara's, you going to be here for a while?" I asked her, she was sitting behind her desk holding Abel.

"Yeah, you wanna take him?" she questioned standing up and holding him out.

"Aye, you coming over later?" I grabbed the small blond boy resting his head against my shoulder.

Over the few weeks that Tara had been home she had started to accept that Gemma was going to be a part of their life until we could prove otherwise, and life was much better for all of us.

"After dinner, I'm going up to see Clay," she smiled, true happiness crossed her face.

"See you later then," I smiled back even though I couldn't help the thought of them planning a new murder cross my mind.

"I told you to be alone," Piney grabbed Abel out of my arms when I got to the picnic table he was sitting at in the park.

"This is as close as I get to being alone anymore," I smiled at the small boy in his arms.

"We don't have much time," Piney somehow made eye contact with me even though I was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Why? what is happening?" I questioned him.

"Gemma is going to notice you three are icing her out," he didn't have an ounce of hesitation in his voice, "If one thing is true about Gemma Teller it is that family is everything to her, she will do anything to keep it together, and if you play it wrong you three will pose a major problem in her eyes,"

"Did she have JT killed?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Clay had something to do with it and Unser covered it up,"

"Why would Unser lie for Clay?"

"Well that is where the questions come in, there is only one reason why Unser would lie for Clay,"

"For Gemma," I put the pieces together.

"You three need to act like you know nothing, for your own good," he didn't accept or deny what I had said, "Before Unser is covering up your deaths, Clay would burn this town to the ground for Gemma,"

"And Unser would write the police report," I finished his sentence, "What about my Ma? She knew about Clay and Gemma,"

"She did," Piney nodded his head, "When she tried to leave he caught her,"

"If he was with Gemma why would he care if she left?"

"Because she was leaving with the one thing Gemma couldn't give him,"

"What was that?" I asked, what could Clay possibly want that Gemma couldn't provide.

"Gemma had her tubes tied after Thomas died, swearing that was it for her, she didn't want to pass on the family heart problems any further," I felt my mouth open in confusion. "Clay's life with Gemma would never let him be a father,"

I shook my head, "He didn't know, she never told him," My whole life I had been told that Clay had no clue about me, that she had left without so much as a goodbye.

"Nothing happens without Clay knowing about it, Gemma might be the queen of lies, but don't forget that she learned everything from Clay,"

"He beat her to keep her here?" That didn't seem like it would do anything but run someone off.

"It wasn't the first time he had used violence to keep her," I knew that from JT's letter to Moe. "But knowing you were coming flipped her 180, she went from a shy 22 year old to a woman, she did what she had to do to keep herself alive for you,"

"They would of killed her after I was born," the words fell out of my mouth but I knew it was the truth.

"I believe so, I need you to listen to me," he adjusted Abel's sleeping form before speaking again, "When Jax gets out of jail he can't know about this," he picked up the pile of letters from beside him and threw them on the table one handed, "He can't read these, the time will come but it won't be now,"

"Shouldn't he know about his parents?" I grabbed the letters and put them in Abel's diaper bag.

"Things are going to change around here, but it's not going to happen over night, but in the near future Clay won't be able to ride, do you know what that means?"

"You don't ride you're not in the club,"

"Right, then Jax will take over, make Opie his V.P and knock Tig out of the sargent seat, filling it with Chibs, those three will change everything," he looked down at Abel in his arms, "For everyone,"

I finally understood what he was saying, it coincided with what Jax had said when we were watching Abel in Ireland, our generation was already ruined, we had seen to much and kept learning more, but it wasn't to late for their kids; it wasn't about us! we were already tainted.

"I need you to act like the woman you look so much like," Piney continued, "Smile and play along, even if you have to take a beating along the way,"

"She loved you," I told him standing up, finally understanding.

"And she loved you too,"

* * *

4 months later

"Hey Doll," Gemma smiled as I walked into her office pushing Thomas's stroller and holding Abel. She quickly grabbed the boy out of my arm kissing his forehead.

"Hey," I smiled at the grandmother. Since my talk with Piney we had gone back to treating Gemma how we used to before the letters showed up; and as much as we hated to suck up our pride things were going much easier for all of us.

"You need a vacation baby," she took the diaper bag off my shoulder.

"I'll get one in 4 months," I assured her, the rest of the Club would finally be home in 4 months and Jax would be home to help Tara out with the boys, "Until then, I'm going home to take a nap," I had worked all night last night after getting a call from the hospital; they needed assistance with a multiple stab wound surgery. So when Tara came to work in the morning she brought the boys with her to trade with me so I could bring them to Gemma. I didn't say anything else just walked out the door and started towards my car.

"FINLEY!" Opie and I had become close over the last few months, we were the only other person we could discuss the manuscript with. "Come with me," he didn't wait for a reply he just turned towards the club house and I would of ignored him and continued on my way if I didn't see how much blood was on his hands.

"What the hell happened?" I asked when I got into the club house and saw a man stretched across a table with Chibs standing over him also covered in blood.

"He won't stop bleeding," Chibs informed me, a few other club members from other charters were standing around the room watching the man on the table.

"No shite," I came up to Chibs and shoved his hands away to look at what he was dealing with, blood gushed out of the main artery of his upper arms and several other places.

"I tried to stop the bleeding," he told me.

"Kozik, go get the bag out of my car," he didn't ask any questions just stood up and left.

I quickly looked at Chibs who backed away from the man and I wanted to slap myself across the face when I commented to myself how cute he was in his glasses. Nothing new had happened with us since the hospital we were still avoiding each other like the black plague.

Kozik handed me my medical bag interrupting me from my inner confrontation.

I took out a pair of medical scissors and cut the man's shirt off, seeing stab wounds on him much like the ones from the guy last night. I quickly went to work on stitching up the guy on the table, luckily he wasn't nearly as bad as the man from last night as I cleaned off the excess blood.

"So I'm guessing he won?"

"What?" Chibs questioned when the door behind us opened.

"I'm guessing the guy I fixed up last night was the cause of these,"

"He's still alive?" a accent that matched mine asked coming up beside me, a man in a gray suit was looking over the man on the table. "Oi, he still alive?" he asked again.

"Aye, he had surgery last night," I didn't need an introduction to know who was talking to me, O'Shay.

"Then this poor lad's side of the compromise isn't filled," he picked up the head of the guy on the table who had passed out from pain long ago. "Bloody fucking Russians," he dropped his head and it bounced off the table.

"Finley Fisher, pleasure," he held out his hands until he saw mine were drenched in blood and put them away. "It's not every day you get to meet the girl behind the death of a great priest," I narrowed my eyes at him confused but knew better than to question him, "You and your step brother, both hot headed, neither could cooperate with Jimmy O, but I'll let you know, I'll forgive yah, but I won't forget," he smiled at me and nodded his head as someone else came up behind me and a gun went off, causing me to jump. Soon the only sound in the club house was the Russian on the tables blood dripping onto the floor from the bullet wound through his skull.

"Yah okay?" Chibs came up behind me while I was washing my hands in the bathroom. I didn't turn to look at him I just watched him through the mirror.

"Fabulous," I was too tired to roll my eyes.

"You shouldn't of seen that," he came in and shut the door.

"I'm used to it Chibs," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Still," he ran his hands through my hair still standing behind me, causing goosebumps to rise over my body. "I don't like when you are involved with this shite,"

"Why are you in here?" I finally turned pressing my lower back against the sink.

"Needed to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm fine," I had thought more than once about going back to Ireland once the guys came home from prison, but seeing O'Shay I knew he would never let that happen.

"Don't lie," he got closer.

"Chibs.." I started.

"I've done everything I could,"

"What?" he wasn't making any sense.

"I've tried aimless sex, no sex, dating, drinking, drugs, blow jobs from three girls at one time," my nose scrunched, still confused at what he was talking about, "But nothing feels as good as this," this time when he reached forward he grabbed the bottom of my bloody shirt. "Standing here just talking to you, gives me a rush I've never had before,"

"Chibs.."I tried again.

"I've never been happier or more alive then when I'm around you, even when we are fighting," he pulled my shirt over my head, and I didn't put up a fight because I knew he was right, all the shit that had gone down between us over the last year didn't matter standing here in the bathroom, letting him undress me it was like we had been together the whole time. He started kissing from the base of my neck to my ear lobe; "I'll give you everything I told you I couldn't..and more,"

I finally found my words, "I told you, you are enough,"

"You are twenty five, I've saw you holding Thomas and I knew that look" he pulled back and I started pulling off his cut. "It will take a little work but I can give you that life"

"Chibs, can we just get into the shower and worry about the rest of the shite tomorrow?"

"Aye," he smiled starting on my jeans.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Two chapters in one night? Call me buttah because i'm on a roll! Let me know what you think! I'm pretty sure next chapter we'll be caught back up with the tv show, but I'm not sure I've got a couple of ideas floating around. Are Finley and Chibs finally going to be together? Or is it just another pit stop in the life that is Finley Fisher?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: **BOLD** is memories

* * *

4 Months Later

"There she is!" a smile instantly crossed my face as I walked into the club house and Jax came up to me hugging me tight.

"Welcome home,"

"I thought you would be here when we got home," he pulled back so I could see him.

"Sorry surgery ran late," I reached up and touched his blonde hair, "Where is all of your hair?"

"Stockton," he smirked, "I'm glad you stayed," he kissed my cheek before the rest of the guys came up to greet me each one giving me a hug.

"Where are Lyla and Tara?" I questioned, noticing it was only guys around.

"Oi, we not good enough company for you?" Chibs came up wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"They both headed home to get ready for the wedding," Ope informed me from behind the bar.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" I asked the huge man's form.

"We are taking care of some business than we're heading that way," he informed me.

I slipped out of Chibs's arms and stared towards the hall to my room.

"Good, and for god's sake, brush your hair," I laughed pulling the beanie off his head when I passed by him.

"Fin," my favorite accent at the moment followed me down the hall towards my room.

"Chibs?" I turned towards him once we were both in my bedroom.

"Have you given any thought on what I asked you?"

"Not yet, I just was wrist deep in a woman's stomach, now I need to shower,"

"I don't know why you are treating it like such a big deal, I want you over there,"

"Because that is your space, your stuff,"

 **Yesterday the few remaining club members had decided to pre game the return of the others and start drinking early. Chibs had decided to leave the party when I got home from work and come lay down with me. Every time we would be half asleep something loud would go off or the music would get turned up causing us both to wake up again.**

 **"It's going to be a long night," I rolled my eyes even though he could barley see them in the dark, the only source of light was the moon shining in through the windows.**

 **God damn! You want me to shut this down?" Chibs asked as something heavy hit the wall in the hallway.**

 **"Nah, they are just having fun," I moved my head into Chibs's chest and tried to shut my eyes only to hear another bang go off.**

 **Chibs huffed,"Move in with me,"**

 **"What?" I questioned, not moving away from his chest.**

 **"I've got a house, move in with me, get out of this club house," I finally looked up at him.**

 **"If you have a house why have you been staying here all year?" I asked confused.**

 **"You were here," he shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "Think about it,"**

"I want you there, with me!" Chibs tried to assure me now that we were actually in day light I could see the seriousness on his face.

"I'll think about it,"

"You have been thinking about it!" he reminded me.

"Aye for 5 hours," it wasn't like he was asking me to dinner, he was asking me to move in with him, share a house, mix our belonging together, even though I didn't end up with many leaving Ireland.

"Do a trial run then," he tried to convince me, "If you hate it come back here,"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, " A trial,"

"Aye?" He questioned.

"Aye," I nodded my head.

"I'm about to head out, I'll text you the address," he pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss. "Go over there, take a nap, bring some clothes,"

"Chibs!" Jax yelled from the hallway.

"I've gotta go," he gave me another kiss before following Jax's voice. Shortly after he walked away my phone went off in my pocket a text from Chibs with an address.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing the stuff I would need for the wedding later and started towards my jeep.

When I got to the address Chibs had sent me I pulled up behind his other bike he usually drove on longer rides and parked. I grabbed my bag and started towards the front door realizing I had no key; but I tried the door anyways and of course it was unlocked. Who would be dumb enough to break into one of SAMCRO's houses?

The living room I walked into was simple, a chair, a couch surrounding a TV. No pictures or decorations were on the walls, I found the rest of the house was the same way as I continued looking around; the kitchen was clean with only a oven and a microwave, the only thing the fridge had in it was beer. It definitely was a guys house. I started down the hall that had two bedrooms on both sides, the first one I opened didn't have anything in it at all, not even curtains. So I shut the door and went to the other room which was probably the most put together space in the whole house. A king sized bed was against one wall with a large black leather headboard, an end table was on each side of the bed, along with a dresser on the longest part of the wall beside the door.

I set my things down on the floor on the side of the bed that he didn't sleep on, I could tell by the fact that the green comforter on the bed was made on one side but not on the other, and laid down, not knowing what else to do in a house that wasn't mine.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Lyla came out of the bathroom in her small wedding dress.

"It's not to late to run," I laughed at her trying to avoid putting on a dress myself.

"Yes it is," Tara came out behind Lyla in her blue bridesmaid dress. "I'm already in the dress," she came over to me and took Thomas out of my arms. "Your turn," she tilted her head towards the bathroom.

"Nah, I'm putting mine on last minute," I assured both of them. I was standing their with my makeup and hair done in an old black sabbath shirt and ripped jean shorts. "I think I look perfectly fine to stand with you now," which caused the three of us to laugh.

"Thank you girls for doing this with me," Lyla grabbed both of our hands, "I don't think I could stand up there without either of you,"

"Yes you could, you love Opie," Tara disagreed with her.

"I do, so much," she smiled, "But there is a part of me questioning everything, before we came here Opie assured me I could run if I wanted to, like he isn't quite sure if he wants to do this," her eyes got glossy. "I know we are rushing things,"

"You and Opie have been engaged for the last year and a half," Tara reminded her, "How is that rushing?"

"But why is he having our wedding the day the guys get out of jail? Why are their Russians and Mayans here?" she wasn't doing anything but asking what Tara and I had both been questioning each other all week, there was nothing random about this date and location for a wedding, we were out on Indian land, where cops couldn't interfere.

"Oi, do you want to marry Opie or not?" I questioned her, already knowing the answer.

"Of course,"

"Then it doesn't matter what day it is on, where they are having it at, or if 300 or 3 people are there,"

Knuckles hit the door of the bedroom we were in. "5 minutes," Jax informed us never opening the door.

"Guess I better put my dress on," I rolled my eyes, we had gone dress shopping a few weeks ago, something both Tara and I had dreaded knowing Lyla was going to put us in the shortest tightest dresses she could manage, but after three hours of trying on dresses we would of agreed to anything Lyla wanted. So when she picked out a decent length strapless blue dress we were shocked to say the least.

"Lets get this over with!" I smiled at the two women coming out of the bathroom.

"I love you girls," Lyla looked at us one more time before grabbing her bouquet of flowers, "Thank you for taking me in, I was lost in this shit without you, and for trusting me with our secret,"

Tara was in tears, she had 100 percent changed since having Thomas, I don't think her hormone level had evened out yet.

"This dress feels shorter," I commented breaking up the heart felt moment and all of us laughed again, "Lets get you married,"

Standing up at the alter in front of tons of people I didn't know should have been far more nerve wracking then it was. But standing up there with Tara, Jax and Opie waiting on Lyla was almost a calming moment; we knew things were going to get crazy now that they were all back in Charming, we had already been assured of that by the fact that the guys had been pulled over and detained earlier today; before they were even out for 6 hours.

The wedding march started playing and everyone who was seated stood and stared cheering as Piney walked Lyla down the short isle lined by SOA motorcycles.

Even though we had seen her 5 minutes ago she looked more beautiful with the glow on her face as she walked towards Ope, and I couldn't help but feel a little weepy eyed as Piney handed Opie her hand.

* * *

"You looked better than the bride," someone whispered from behind me where I was standing on the edge of the dance floor watching Opie and Lyla have their first dance.

"Aye, you're only saying that because you're trying to get laid," I smirked turning around, "But thanks," he smiled back and put each one of my hands in his.

"I wasn't lyin' I'd get laid either way," his eyes lit up.

"Cocky aren't we?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You have no idea," he quickly leaned in pressing a kiss to my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he pulled away quickly looking around to see who was watching us.

"You think they don't know?" Chibs questioned letting go of my hands. "We got a problem here?"

"Chibs," Hap yelled his name interrupting us.

"I've got to go," he informed me, "Stay at the house tonight, I'll be there later," he didn't say anything else just followed Happy out through the woods.

"I saw that," Tara came up behind me, wrapping an arm around me, "Everyone knows you and Chibs are together," she commented. "You don't have to push him away,"

"Do I get a say in any of this?" I questioned her, I felt my blood run cold," It feels like everyone else has been making decisions for me since I got state side."

"Welcome to Charming," Tara made a face, "Let's go get something to drink," I nodded my head and followed her to the bar where I got a beer and she got water.

"I'm married," Lyla sat down at a table beside us three shots in her hand,"This calls for shots,"

"I can't," Tara smiled at the bride, "I'm breast feeding,"

Lyla only smiled and tilted one of the shots down her throat before picking up a napkin on the table and wiping the glass clean, "You can do a shot of water," she informed the mother as she filled the glass with contents from Tara's water bottle.

"To my girls," Lyla smiled holding out her glass to us, Tara looked behind her confused so we all turned to see Jax, Opie, Kozik, Tigg and Clay coming out of the woods.

"And the secrets we keep," Tara added.

"Aye!" we clinked our shot glasses together before downing them.

* * *

"Yah came over," Chibs smiled when he came into his bedroom where I was sitting on his bed.

"I told you I was going too," I had just gotten home from the wedding a few moments before he walked through the door. "Where were you?" I knew I didn't want or need to know but the shots we had continued taking at the wedding needed to know.

"Had some shite to take care of," he shrugged his shoulders and took off his cut throwing it on top of his dresser.

"Aye, during a wedding,"

"What are you asking here?" I wasn't sure what I was asking I knew that no matter what was going on in the club he wasn't going to tell me.

"Nothing," I stood up moving back the blanket and getting underneath it still in my dress from the wedding.

"First day over and we are already fightin'," he kept getting undressed before turning off the light and getting into bed."Something happen at the wedding Lass?" he rolled to the middle of the bed until our hips were touching.

"Vodka," I informed him. "Fuckin Russians,"

"Aye, you're Irish you know better than to drink clear liquor its dark or nothing," he joked and I felt anger leave my body.

"I don't think we discriminate against any kind,"

"That's the only thing you don't discriminate against," I turned towards him going in between his arm and chest resting my head against where I knew his Kerianne tattoo sat over his heart.

"You scots aren't much better," I joked back with him.

"I was only born Scottish, I was raised Irish," he assured me, it was one of the first real things I had ever heard about him, I didn't know anything about him before club life.

"Is that where you met Fiona?" I asked grabbing his hand and locking our fingers. "Did you grow up together?"

"Nah, I didn't meet her until long after I was in the IRA, she was an old lady to a lad that got killed,"

"She doesn't take a break in between guys does she?"

"Survival of the fittest," Chibs commented, "We found out about Kerianne two months later,"

"After you met?"

"Aye, had to get married, her parent's wouldn't allow a child to be born out of wedlock," I finally looked up at him even though we couldn't see anything.

"You were forced into marrying her?"

"I did right by her, after a few years we fell into a comfortable marriage,"

"Did you love her? Like really love her?" I asked the question I had wondered ever since Chibs and I had started fooling around.

"Aye, I think I did, but as the mother of my daughter, someone to go home to when I left the parties,"

"So how did Jimmy come into the picture?" I didn't know if it was right of me to ask but if he didn't want to talk about what happened tonight then we'd have to talk about something.

"He was the counsel's new prodigal son," his chest rose when he took a big breath, "They fell in love the moment they met,"

"Fiona and Jimmy were in love?" I questioned confused, I had always thought Fiona hated Jimmy. The way she talked about him always seemed full of hate.

"Aye, for a long time,"

"That's why he ran you off?" I asked reaching up and touching the scar on his cheeks, "Gave you these," he leaned his cheek into my hand.

"They wanted to be together, I refused to leave Kerianne," he kissed the inside of my hand up by his face. "Jimmy can't have kids, he wanted the whole family,"

"Kerianne will be okay, she's smart, beautiful and caring, Trinity will always keep an eye on her,"

"Aye, like you always did," I felt his face pull into a smile.

"She's a great kid, I love her," I admitted to her father, who I had been sleeping with from time to time over the last year and a half, and now was doing a trial run living in his house.

"Why don't you want the guys to know about us? Why don't you want to move in with me?" he questioned. "I know I'm older than you but.."

"It's not that," I interrupted him, "It's not that I don't want anyone else to know,"

"Than what? Why won't you move," I felt a kiss against my temple

"Because if I set down roots here it's going to be harder to leave,"

"You still want to go back to Ireland?" he questioned.

"Aye, that's where I belong,"

"I'm going to convince you different," he quickly rolled us over attaching our lips.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Let me know what you think! Thank you to the people who continue to review Ya'll are my favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I asked Tara when she showed me the ring in her purse. "I didn't know Jax Teller had it in him!"

"It was Lyla's day, it didn't feel right," she looked down at the ring I was holding. We both went into our office, usually we didn't run into each other for long at work so it was fine that a year later we were still sharing an office, she met with patients; I tried to only do surgeries.

"Did you see the news?" Tara questioned once we were both shut in.

I nodded my head, "Wanna bet those Russians witnessed a wedding yesterday?"

"All the money in Jax's safe," she turned on her computer and I made myself comfortable on the couch with a cup of coffee as big as my head. "This morning he said it was them, retaliation for what happened to him in jail."

"That's an awful lot of people for a few stab wounds," I commented before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," she agreed.

A knock was heard on the door before Margaret came into the office.

"Good morning girls, how was the wedding?" she asked smiling at both of us.

"Great," Tara answered for us and I smiled at her showing I agreed before taking another drink.

"Just coming to find you Finley, we've got an emergency appendectomy, I was wondering if you'd assist,"

"Aye," I nodded.

"Tara I was wondering if you do a run down on the surgery to the parents before your appointments?"

"It's a child?" Tara asked.

"3 year old little girl," she informed us before going back towards the door, "I'll send them in,"

Soon after she left I started down the hall towards surgery to prep. My stomach was in knots, working on babies was always more nerve racking than adults, no matter how many times I'd done a appendectomy it was like the first time on someone's baby.

"She's a crier," the door behind me opened and in walked one of the last people I wanted to see, Chad Sumner. "Have the anesthesiologist put her down fast or you're going to want to punch her out," I felt my eyes raise in shock at him before narrowing in hatred.

"She's a child, the only person I want to punch out is you,"

"You say that now, we'll see," he dropped the file on the table beside me before leaving.

* * *

"Guess who you just missed?" Tara asked when I came back to her office after surgery.

"Who?" I questioned not really having any clue.

"Gemma, she had herself locked in here,"

"What did she want?" I was still a little fuzzy brained after preforming the surgery, it always took me an hour or so to come back to the real world.

"I don't know, she said she locked it by mistake,"

"Nothing Gemma does is by mistake," I assured what she already was thinking. "There is only one thing in here she would be looking for,"

"How would she know?" I knew that Tara had been keeping the letters in the lower drawer of the desk, the part that locked.

"I'm not sure, the only people that know are the three of us and Piney," Tara's eyes grew quickly.

"You don't think Lyla.."

"No," I cut her off, "I trust her,"

"Then who?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"We need to move them,"

"No, this is the safest place, just move the keys,"

"Okay, I'm going on call I'm ready to get out of here," she stood up and started collecting her things.

"Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth,"

"I'm going home to change, then you want to go get some lunch?" Tara asked before the door flew open and Lyla was in front of us.

"Was it them?" she asked coming into the office, "The Russians?"

"Yes," Tara confessed to the newly wed. "For what happened to Jax in Stockton,"

"Jesus," she plopped down on the couch, "They have only been together for 24 hours and they already have a body count,"

"What did Ope say about it?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"That it wasn't them,"

We filled her in on Gemma coming to the office, and that we were moving the keys.

"How did she know?" she questioned.

"We don't know,"

"What's up with the duffel bag?" Tara asked when I pulled up beside her and Lyla at the diner. "You leaving us?"

"Nah," I didn't give her any more of an answer.

"Okay, so why then?" Tara asked again once we were sitting in a booth towards the corner.

"Chibs wants me to stay at his house," both of the women at the table squealed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I rolled my eyes, "It's a trial,"

"He invited you to live with him on a trial?" Lyla looked confused.

"I made it a trial situation," I informed both of them.

"You're such a bitch, you like him! Why are you doing this?" Tara asked smirking at me, "Chibs is a good guy,"

"You guys don't know the whole story," I smiled at the waitress who put our drinks in front of us and took our order.

"Then tell us," Lyla added once she was gone.

"Chibs is married, he has a daughter,"

"So?" they both shrugged their shoulders.

"I already knew that, Gemma is scared of Fiona," Tara informed me.

"Lots of people are scared of her, she's third generation IRA,"

"So you know her then?"

"Yes, she helped raise me," I looked over at Lyla, "She lives in Ireland, she was with Jimmy O the guy who got me kicked out of the country; I used to baby sit her daughter, Chibs's daughter,"

"So you feel guilty than?"

"I don't know what I feel,"

"How do you feel about him?" Lyla grabbed my hand from across the booth.

"I'm not sure, I like being around him; he reminds me of home, he is the only one that gets it, being kicked out of Ireland, trying to adjust to shite State Side,"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"I don't want to get attached, I still plan to go back home,"

"You're already attached," Lyla assured me, "You can't see yourself, we see the way you watch him, they way you look at Abel and Thomas, you couldn't leave all of us if you had too,"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, " I left two very important people behind," They both knew all about Trinity and Maureen, they had been reading letters about both of them for the better part of a year, I could fill in the Irish side of the story, but we were still working on the American side.

Our food got sat down in front of us and we grew quiet while we were eating; we were only interrupted by Tara's phone ringing.

"We've got to go, now!" Tara yelled when she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" I asked seeing the fear in her face.

"Jax and Opie have been taken, cops destroyed the club house,"

We all quickly got up while I dropped some cash on the table.

"What is happening?" Tara asked Gemma when we got out of her car, both Lyla and I leaving ours at the diner.

"Russians got Jax and Ope," Gemma muttered not wanting the crowd around us to over hear. I looked up at the remaining line of bikes and saw that Chibs's was missing as well, and my heart dropped in my stomach, I knew he would be okay, but there was a part of me that would worry until he got back.

"I knew this shit wouldn't be over that easy," Tara snapped back at Gemma receiving a ugly look from the mom.

"Welcome to the life baby," she tried to hug Tara but she only shrugged her off while Lyla and I stood awkwardly watching the scene.

"What happened to the club house?" I asked trying to break it up before it became anything.

"Sheriffs came by trying to rile them up, brought the fire department, they wrecked the place with an axe," Gemma looked upset, "It's really bad,"

"Can he just do that?" Lyla questioned Gemma.

"Whose going to stop him?" she retorted.

"Has someone else heard from them?" Tara asked clearly not giving a shit about the club house while Jax was missing.

"The guys left about an hour ago to go get them,"

"Jesus.." Tara muttered fear all over her face. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, Jax had been gone for over a year and in that time she had given birth to his second child and now he'd been home for one day and he was already kidnapped by Russians because they had killed four of them yesterday.

"What are we going to do..we need to call the cops," Lyla was also getting worked up.

"They know about the club house Lyla, they did it," Gemma snapped at the blonde.

"They don't know about the kidnapping!" Lyla snapped back.

"Everyone shut up," I held my hands up between the two women, before things that didn't need to be told were brought to light.

"I need to talk to you," Piney came up behind me and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the confrontation before I could say anything.

"What is it?" I asked him when we got to a secluded picnic table.

"I need those letters back,"

"For what?" he sat the bottle of tequila on the picnic table in front of him along with his oxygen tank.

"I need leverage," he pulled the cork on the bottle and took a swig.

"Jesus you could at least use a glass," I hadn't seen Piney like this since I had met him, yes he had always drank but usually the sun was starting to set before he was half a bottle deep.

"Shit is going wrong in the club, Clay wants us to run drugs, for the fucking Mexican cartel!" he growled still keeping his voice down in case anyone was listening. My mind was running a mile a minute, SAMCRO never had been a part of drugs, no charter involved with SOA was a part of drugs, guns had been their thing since the beginning. If they got involved with the Cartel hell would follow. "Jax is backing it, they will get the vote,"

"And you want to use the letters against Clay?," I understood what he was saying now. He was going to put out the secret of Clay Morrow and John Teller. "Mr. Mayhem," killing a member would cause a vote; a vote to kill Clay Morrow. He nodded his head. "You'll win, Jax will vote Mayhem,"

"I need those letters,"

"It's not the way Piney, we can't use these as a source of pain," These words weren't supposed to hurt Jax I knew that wasn't what Moe had put them in his bag for, she wanted him to know the truth, to see it. But she never wanted to cause a death vote for any member; They were to educate not persecute. "He'll kill you before the vote could even happen," Piney took another drink.

"I'm counting on it," Bikes could be heard pulling in behind us and people started cheering and Piney stood up. "The vote is tomorrow," he didn't say anything else just started walking over to where the group was greeting SAMCRO, Tara was wrapped around Jax, beside Opie and Lyla.

I followed Piney back to the group just watching the flash on his cut, was he willing to give up his life to get revenge on Clay? That wasn't what was supposed to happened, the living weren't supposed to die for the dead. I already knew that I wouldn't allow him to get the letters; I just needed to make sure that Tara and Lyla were on the same page as me.

"I see you're glad to see me," Chibs's words distracted me from my thoughts, bringing all the volume back into play.

"Did you leave?" I joked smirking at him.

"Aye, for a little bit," he laughed pulling me into his chest. "Come on," I walked beside him into the club house. Everything was wrecked, moved around and cut up.

"Holy shite," the chapel doors were on the ground in a hundred pieces, and the axe was hacked into the big redwood table, just sitting in it like the sword in the stone. "What did you guys do to him?"

"He wanted us to see what size his dick is," Chibs was looking at the wall of mug shots that now had huge hacks in it and pictures on the ground around it.

"I don't think he wants you to see it, he wants you to feel it," I looked back over at him and he reached down and grabbed my hand, locking our fingers.

"This okay?" he asked while I looked down at our hands, feeling like all the eyes in the room were on me. "I want to be with you, and I don't give a fuck what they've got to say,"

"I'm not afraid of what they say, I'm afraid of how I feel,"

"And how's that?" I let out a sigh of relief when Tara's voice interrupted our conversation.

"Hey everybody, I've got some good news," she was digging in her pocket in the middle of the room, she pulled out a ring and slipped it on her finger, "We're engaged," the whole room remained quiet until Jax and her locked lips and we all erupted in cheers.

"Serve em up!" Clay yelled to the prospects who were behind the bar. I let go of Chibs's hand and went over to Tara pulling her into a hug even though I already knew what was happening.

"You just saved me from an awkward conversation," I whispered in her ear.

When I pulled away a shot was pushed into my hand by Jax, and I saw Clay walk a shot over to Gemma as we all threw it back in cheers for Jax and Tara. I noticed Gemma just watching her not taking the shot.

Gemma definitely knew about the letters.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you know they were engaged?" Chibs asked me the next morning while we were still in bed.

"She told me yesterday," I rolled over to look at him after turning off my alarm. "Have you noticed Piney has been acting strange lately?" I questioned wondering if I could get any information. Where did Chibs fall on this cartel vote, was he pushing it?

"Piney has his moments," he only shrugged his shoulders causing our blanket to move.

"Yeah moments of drinking tequila at 10 am," I sat up pulling the sheet with me.

"Where you going so early?" It was only 8 AM.

"I've got surgery at 9:30," I got up wrapped in the sheet and started towards the bathroom. Once I was in the shower and had shampoo in my hair the curtain opened and Chibs was behind me.

"I don't have time Chibs," I turned to look at him, letting the shower hit my back and the shampoo started running down my back.

"I have a rain check," he lifted his hands and started massaging my scalp.

"You'll have to spend it later," he gave me a look but kept washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"If this isn't what you want, then you need to tell me," Calm Chibs was always more intimidating than hot headed Chibs.

"If what isn't?" I knew he wasn't talking about shower sex.

"Being with me, I see the look in your eyes when I touch you in front of the club, when I hold your hand."

"What do you want from me?" I snapped at him, "What do you want me to say?"

Before I knew what happened I was pushed up against the cold tile of the shower with both of his hands on the wall beside my head. "You, everything, I've tried being nice, I've given you time, let you run around with that fucking doctor," he moved in even closer. "This isn't me Lass, I don't usually have to woo women, I'm not a nice man, I'm a pretty damn good mechanic, an outlaw, a murderer," he got quieter the closer he got. "I can't give you a mansion like he can, hell I can't even promise you better than this house, being with me puts you in danger," he made a fist with his hands that were still on both sides of my head, his body was pressed flush with mine keeping me against the wall. "But I can fuck you like a girl like you needs to be fucked, I will always try and save you if they take you, I'll give you everything within my power that you want! But I'm done playing this fucking game, either you're with me, or you don't," he turned to get out of the shower.

"Chibs," I grabbed his arm, before he stepped out, "What are you guys doing with the Cartel!" he stopped, "You can't trust them, any kind of business in drugs is bad news?"

"Who told you that?" he turned back around.

"I overheard it last night,"

"It's a club matter," he snapped pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"That's your problem! You want me to be with you but you treat me like a 10 year old! I'm not the kind of woman that can sit back and let you run the fucking street not knowing if you are going to come home or not!"

"I'm not doing this,"

"Yesterday you asked me how I felt, when I'm with you I don't feel, I'm too busy with everything else! When I'm with you it doesn't matter how happy I am! All I see is Fiona, and the fact that I'm sleeping with her husband, All I think about is Kerianne and how I'm living with her dad, I hear how much you sound like Padraic trying to keep me safe from danger! I'm doomed, to follow in the same path of my mom, who escaped from here; now I'm walking her same footsteps,that shit is heavy on me!"

"I will be the first one to push you out if shit gets too real, you will not be Kelley Fisher, you won't need to escape, I'll drive you to the airport myself, shove you on a plane," one of his rough hands were on my cheek."When you want out just say the word, give me a shot," I nodded my head against his cheek.

"Aye?" he asked while I nodded.

"Aye," he once again pushed me against the wall of the shower.

"I'll take that rain check,"

* * *

I was much calmer on the way to work, it was like a thousand pounds had been lifted off my chest letting Chibs hear what I was thinking, even if it didn't solve anything, we knew exactly where the other one fell on the situation.

I was prepping for surgery when Tara came up behind me, starting to wash her hands as well.

"Morning," she looked up at my still damp hair, "Late night?" she smirked.

"No, early morning, hernia?" I asked looking through the glass wall in front of us to the operating room.

"Yeah, a big one," we fell silent as we finished getting ready. Once the woman was cut open it was like you go into autopilot, you don't see a face or think about their family in the waiting room, you can't if you want to get through what you are doing without breaking down, all you saw was the red of insides, it was all blood, it was all the same. A few hours after we started the surgery I put in the last stitch of the woman's stomach and we were finished.

"I'll go let the family know," Tara informed me taking off her shield.

"Good, I'll go get some coffee," I started taking off everything covered in blood in the room so it wouldn't contaminate anything.

After I got a cup of coffee I headed to the office, passing Margaret on the way.

"Hey I need to talk to you," she turned and started following behind me. "Where is Tara?" she asked once we walked into the office.

"She went to tell the family the surgery went great,"

"You two really are fantastic, especially together," she smiled at me.

"She's not really my type," I smirked back at her as Tara came in the office door.

"Hey," she said when she saw Margaret and I sat down on my usual spot on the couch.

"Gemma was in here, I think I stopped her from searching for something," she sat a folder down on Tara's desk, "The references and numbers you asked for," she started towards the door, "I've got an office empty for you, right down the hall,"

"I don't really need an office," I said to her back.

"No, but you deserve one,"

Once she was gone Tara pulled the desk key out of her lab coat pocket and started riffling through the desk.

"She knows they are here," I picked up the folder from her desk.

"What are these?" She had a few different hospital numbers on there and a list of numbers of doctors and surgeons in the hospital.

"A few months ago, after Thomas was born, I woke up and everything told me I needed to take the boys and get out of here, I wasn't thinking straight, I asked Margaret to look into some job openings,"

"What are we going to do with the letters?" I asked her changing the subject.

"That's it? Your not going to push this?"

"No, I don't blame you, those are your boys, your future, I don't want you to ever feel like I'm going to judge you for bettering yourself, I grew up in this life, I know what it is, I know sometimes the only way to get out is to run,"

"I love you," Tara spit out looking at me.

"I already said once today that you're not my type,"

"You know what I mean," she smirked back at me. "I've got to go to the storage unit later, putting a high chair in, I'm going to hide the letters in there,"

"Make copies first, in case someone comes across the originals. Leave the copies in the desk,"

"And if someone finds them in the desk?"

"Then we have the originals," Before we could say anything else Gemma threw the door to our office open and marched in. "Morning," I smirked at the girl in question.

"Morning, I was hoping both of you would be here," she sat down on the couch beside me. "I found this in Abel's coloring book," she held up the letter from Maureen to Jax explaining what the letters were. "You two hiding something from me?"

"Why would we do that?" Tara asked back.

"Same reason why your answering my questions with questions,"

"It sounds like you already know the answers," I added.

"You two keeping these letters, letting Jax read them isn't what is good for our family,"

"And why is that?" I asked Gemma.

"You know JT was in love with Maureen for Christ's sake he had a child with her," she looked at me and then back at Tara," All that shit would get Jax's head stirred, after my Thomas died," she took a dramatic pause," I didn't give a shit about them, I was already in love with Clay, I didn't even try to hide it, that was a mistake, put Clay at risk, it was humiliating for JT, Jax doesn't know any of that, him finding out could set things off with Clay again, John ripped me apart ,spent months at a time in Belfast with her, left me in here all alone, with his sons,"

"I'm sorry," Tara told her.

"I loved him; Like you and Jax, I was 19 he was my goddamn world, this isn't good for anybody, you two understand me, wherever this leads this is bad for our family," she stood up and left without another word.

"Wow," I rolled my eyes once she left. "We need to move them Today,"

* * *

I pulled up to the club house to pick up some more things after work later that day, most of the guys bikes were in the usual line up.

"Hey darling," Piney was sitting at his normal picnic table when I got out of the car.

"Hey Piney," I smiled taking a seat beside him.

"You given any thought to what I asked you?"

"We've got copies, had to hide the originals, how is shit with the Cartel going?" I asked him.

"We are voting once everyone is here," he took another swig of his drink.

"Where is Chibs on the whole thing?" I asked the old man.

"I guess we'll find out," he commented as Clay and Bobby pulled up parking at the end of the line and Gemma came charging out of the TM office towards Clay.

Next thing I knew Clay had Gemma pushed against his bike with his hands around her throat and I was running over to them.

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm trying to pull him off Gemma; Clay used all the force in his one arm to knock me on the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" Bobby got him to take his hands off Gemma and pulled me up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I glared at Clay, "Keep your fucking hands off me, I'm not my mother!" I screamed at him before storming into the club house hearing bikes pulling into the garage behind me.

"Finley!" Kozik yelled when I came into the bar area, Chibs and the rest of the guys were at the bar. I kept walking by not even acknowledging him anger was coursing through my veins. I had heard it, even read it, but now I had seen it, Clay Morrow beat women, my mom included. I started shoving clothes in a bag not sure what I was going to do, but I knew I would never allow him to put his hands on me ever again. I heard the door open behind me and I spoke without turning around.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Good, I just want you to listen," it was a voice I wasn't expecting to hear. I turned towards Gemma as she shut the door behind her. "The way you acted back there, I take it John didn't only write about Clay and I," I didn't say anything back to her. "I didn't know, she never told me, I didn't realize until John told me," I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Clay was beating Kelley, she never told me," she sat down on the bed. "She was my best god damn friend and I didn't know,"

I scoffed, "That didn't stop you from sleeping with him!" I yelled at her throwing down my bag. "Some friend you were!"

"So I was a whore!" she stood up, " Yes I was sleeping with Clay!"

"He almost killed her! To keep me! She had to leave the damn country!" I couldn't control my volume but at that moment I didn't care who heard.

"No, he didn't know about you, I didn't know about you," she reached out like she was going to touch my cheek.

"He did!" I slapped her hand away, "You were a fucking horrible friend! I would never to that...to anybody! I couldn't imagine sleeping with Opie or Jax,"

"I'm sorry and if I could say it to her I would, but I didn't know about the beatings, not until she was long gone,"

"But that didn't stop you from marrying him!" I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room to my jeep.

* * *

"What went down with you and Gemma today?" Chibs came into the front door mouth already running.

"Nothing that hadn't been coming," I huffed taking another bite of the sandwich I had made.

"That's cryptic," he sat down at the table, "You okay?"

"Aye, you're home early,"

"Bad vote," he took off his cut and his loaded holster.

"Cartel?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Aye," I looked up at him not believing he just told me that. "Lets go get something real to eat," he picked up the rest of my sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.

"Looks like your already eating," I smirked at him while he put his cut back on, leaving his holster on the table.

"You're not taking that?" he took one gun out of it and put it in my purse.

"Nah I'll let my girl carry for me," he held onto my bag "Lets ride,"

He led me out to his bike, pulling out an extra helmet and putting my purse in the compartment on the side of his bike. I didn't ask where we were going, just wrapped my around his waist and rested my cheek on his back. We must have been riding for an hour when we came into a city setting, much larger than Charming. It was the furthest I had ever been inside the states, I hadn't left Charming since I got off the plane. Chibs turned into a parking spot and cut off the bike.

"You've got to be kidding me," I laughed looking at where we were, "Mcdonalds? Really?"

"I love this place, it's one of my favorite things about being State Side,"

"We have Mcdonalds in Ireland,"

"But it's better here," we got off the bike and started towards the restaurant, and for the first time in a while I felt happiness, walking into a damn fast food restaurant with the guy I liked, a guy who just made a deal with the Mexican Cartel. I squeezed Chibs's hand that I was holding and turned him around.

"Chibs if we're going to do this, I can't be one of the crow eaters, I want to know whats going on, I don't need to know detail I just want the general gist, if you don't come home I need to know.." he cut me off.

"So what I'm getting from this conversation is that your going to do this?" he grinned.

"Trial run,"

"Fuck a trial, lets get some food,"

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Let me know what you think! Are you enjoying this? Can we get a count on how many times I typed "HEY!" in this chapter because it feels like 45!

Also a shout out to all my recent reviewers! Ya'll are my favorite!

Khyharah

Emmettluver2010

shika93

wistfulchick

beachgirl29

Leggomygreggo21

kfarm87


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning Lass," Chibs was sitting at his kitchen table when I woke up a few days after our Oakland ride. I walked over and gave him a kiss before sitting down beside him.

"What time are you leaving?" the guys were going to be gone over night on a trip to Arizona, they said something about a bike show, but they were also taking a huge truck with them, so I wasn't buying it.

"Pretty soon, they just have to finish loading up the truck."

"Is it really a bike show?" I asked him already thinking I knew the answer.

"Nah," he answered truthfully but apparently he wasn't in a sharing mood.

"Oh," I stood up and started packing a lunch for the day.

"Rome wasn't built in a day darling," Chibs came up behind me and put his hands on my hips. I nodded my head not saying anything else, I wasn't sure what I was hoping he'd admit, I already had pieced the story together, I just wanted him to confirm it. "I'm going to head out, stay safe, call if you need anything," he dropped a wad of cash on the counter beside my hand. "Move some more stuff in, rearrange, get what you need to make this your home," he kissed the back of my neck under the base of my ponytail.

"I don't need your money," I grabbed the money and turned around pushing it into his chest, "I've got my own blood money from the IRA and I work,"

"It's not blood money, I have a job too," he put the cash in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Be careful, please," I looked him in his deep brown eyes.

"I'll call you on the burner," we kissed a few more times before he let go of me, put his cut on and headed out the door.

Once I cleaned up the mess around the kitchen a knock was at the front door. Nerves ran through me as I went towards it, looking through the peep hole.

"Hey," I smiled at the blonde as I opened the door, nerves leaving me, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled and Tara came up behind her.

"You know anything about this?" She asked me

"About what?" I gave both of them a confused look, "The bike show?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "It seems Lyla and Margaret took the liberty of working us off the schedule for the next two days," Lyla's smile grew pushing past me and going into the living room.

"I didn't get a honeymoon," she shrugged her shoulders.

"What does that have to do with us?" I shut the door once Tara was inside, "We didn't marry you,"

"No but you two are going to give me a honeymoon," she held up three plane tickets. I was still confused as I grabbed them out of her hand.

"Vegas?" I looked over at the mothers, "You guys have kids, how are you going to Vegas?"

"I've taken care of baby sitters, we are off for the next two days girls!" Lyla clapped her hands together.

"The club is never going to let us go," Tara crossed her arm.

"They are gone," Lyla had thought of everything. "The only ones remaining don't give a shit about where we are, There is a catch..." Lyla muttered.

"No!" Tara and I both said at the same time as a dark SUV pulled into the driveway.

"Listen, she was the only one that would tell our husbands where we were,"

"I interrupting?" Gemma came in the front door, suitcase wheeling behind her. "Jesus, she looked around the living room, he doesn't even have curtains?"

"No, we like to fuck in the front window so everyone can watch, curtains were getting in the way," I glared at the woman.

"I see I'm not wanted here," She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tara yelled, "Come with us," I turned to look at the Dr. and she nodded her head at me.

"Come with us," I said through gritted teeth.

"We've got an hour for you to pack and get out of here," I turned down the hall way towards Chibs's room grabbing a duffel bag that already was half way packed.

"I've got some presents for along the way," Lyla was in the doorway behind me.

"If this is your honeymoon why are you getting us presents?" I looked over at the blond whose smile was still so big I was surprised her cheeks hadn't ripped open.

"I didn't figure you had time to pack a swimsuit when you packed in Ireland,"

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked her, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Since the day before yesterday," she laughed, "Ope handed me a wad of cash, and it pissed me off, they have to be doing something illegal to have this much money,"

"Like this?" I asked grabbing the money out of my back pocket and dropping it on the bed.

"Exactly like that," she kept her eyes on the money. "They are in deep aren't they?"

"Aye," I agreed going into the bathroom to collect my toiletries.

"It will be fun!" Lyla tried to assure me as I came out of the bathroom and went down the hall to the living room. Tara was sitting on the couch pumping milk talking to Gemma.

"So much fun," I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Las Vegas, the local temperature is 93 degrees, on behalf of the flight crew we would like to thank you for flying Delta, please remain in your seat until the cabin door is opened,"

"We're here!" Lyla grabbed my arm and squeezed, "I'm so excited!" her attitude was contagious, I couldn't help but feel excitement running through my body as well, I just thought Oakland had been an adventure, now I was in a whole different state!

"Me too!" I smiled at her. Gemma and Tara were in the row beside us, I looked over and both of them and they were wearing matching smiles as well.

"Keep your enemies close," Lyla muttered beside me, I knew she was trying to assure me that it would be okay, "For me?" she asked I still wasn't looking at her.

I was still watching Gemma she seemed to be genuinely happy, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been here before either, I knew from what she told us that she was with JT at a very young age, had she ever had true fun in her life? "For you," I agreed; looking back at her smiling.

Once we were all in the taxi outside the airport it was like we left all our bad blood on the plane.

"I'm glad you girls invited me, thank you," Gemma turned to look at us from the front seat.

"This was all Lyla," Tara wrapped at arm around Lyla's shoulders.

"Well thank you,"

"I don't know how much fun you're going to have Ms. Breast feeding," Lyla laid her head on Tara's shoulder still in her arms.

"I'm pumping and dumping girls," she smirked.

"How did my life get so exciting?" I questioned listening to the conversation.

"Hey don't I know you?" The taxi driver spoke for the first time, looking into the back seat, "Saffron sisters right?" he was watching Lyla in the rear view.

"Yeah," she answered picking up her head.

"You're my favorite, I've got all your movies,"

Before Lyla could say anything he pulled the taxi up under an overhang of a hotel, "Lets go," the three of us in the back hopped out before the taxi driver could say any more and Gemma paid him.

"He has all your movies," Gemma's eyes grew before she put her sunglasses back on; and we couldn't help but all laugh.

"Shouldn't you have given him your autograph?" I asked her watching the taxi pull away.

"Shut up," she started into the hotel with us trailing behind her still laughing.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Gemma's voice caused me to open my eyes from the lounge chair around the pool, we were all laying in a line, drinks on the tables beside us, most of them were cocktails mixed in with a few of my beer bottles.

"Aye," I agreed, "This is so much better than Ireland and surgery,"

"Best honeymoon ever," Lyla added, "To bad Opie couldn't make it,"

"Its like this feeling, us being here without the guys knowing," Tara admitted, "it feels like we are breaking the law somehow,"

"We'll be put in worse than jail if we get caught," Gemma picked up her drink and took a sip.

"That sucks for you guys," I also took my beer and Gemma scoffed.

"You think you'll be exempt,"

"I'm not married to a member,"

"No but your shacking up with one, one of the most predictive hotheaded ones," Gemma gave me a look only she could.

"And Jax loves you, he'll be pissed too," Tara agreed.

"Well lets not get caught then," Like fate Gemma's phone started ringing. I noticed we all grew silent while she spoke on the phone, I didn't even think we were breathing.

"They were just stopping for gas, checking in," Gemma informed us hanging up the phone.

"Thank god, I couldn't hold my breath for much longer,"

We stayed out at the pool until the air got a chill to it and the sun was setting. "Ladies, to the next part," Lyla stood up in her small swim suit, I shouldn't of been surprised that the one she had picked out for me was just as small, and we were definitely the first ones the feel the breeze.

"Should we change?" I asked her standing up as well.

"I wouldn't if I was you," Gemma looked me up and down standing up as well. "You're going to give Chibs a damn heart attack,"

"Yeah, we're going out!"

We were in the hotel room eating room service when the tempo of our trip changed, "So what are you girls going to do, with the letters?" Gemma asked before taking a bite, like it was just a casual question.

The three of us looked at each other and then her, "That's not why I brought you with us Gemma," Lyla slapped her hand down on the table, "Forget about club shit for two days, please, for all of us!"

"Fine," she held up her hands before heading towards the bathroom.

"You believe her?" Tara asked once she was out of ear shot.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," I said honestly.

"We didn't come here for this," Lyla had tears in her eyes, "I wanted a new start, thought we could all do this together, ban together! We are the only ones who understand what the other is going through,"

"Come on, don't let this get yah down," I grabbed Lyla's hand, "We are out, sneaking around in a different state! Let's have some fun!" I grinned at her, we could do this for Lyla put it behind us for at least a night, "What is our next stop Ly?"

Her teary eyes lit up and she walked over to her purse on the bed, "Ladies night," she threw down a flier of an all male strip show, "Free drinks until 11,"

"I'll go get Gemma," I assured Lyla, to her this would be my olive branch. I started towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She yelled and I opened the door, she was sitting on the side of the tub smoking a joint.

"Jesus, how did you get weed on the plane?" I sat down beside her grabbing the joint and taking a hit.

"My suitcase," she looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Only you," I rolled my eyes and handed it back to her.

"I've got a prescription!"

"Don't tell me, tell the judge," I smirked at the older woman.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked," she took another hit, "It's all I think about,"

"Listen Gemma, I know you don't trust us, but do you really think we can trust you?" If you were us?"

"No,"

"If we were going to do something with the letters, we would of done it by now," I lied to her, we still weren't sure what we were going to do with them, "We will discuss this again, but for Lyla can we stop this just till our feet are back in Charming, then it's game on again,"

She stared at me, "You have no clue how much like her you really are," she reached out and ran her hands down my hair, "Smart and pretty," she leaned in "Kind, even when you don't want to be," she grabbed her purse and pulled a picture out of the bottom of the bag. "This is always in my bag, and I know you don't believe me, but I did love her and that is one of the only things I feel guilty about at this stage in my life," she handed me the picture it was of two young girls, probably early 20s. One was dark headed dressed all in black with a small baby in her arms, the other was blonde, in jean shorts and a Guns N Roses t shirt.

"I don't see it, everyone says I look like her I only dress like she did," I knew the picture was my mom and Gemma.

"You could be fucking twins," she scoffed, covering herself in the picture, "Look, same eyes, same nose, same build," I handed her back the picture. "But that attitude, it's all Clay,"

"Well way to kick me while I'm down," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's not an all bad trait," she stood up and went over to the mirror, "You love deep, I would say there isn't much you wouldn't do for those girls back there, you gave up yourself for Abel, I know if you hadn't gotten untied you would of gone with Jimmy, to keep him safe,"

"He's just a baby, everyone would of done it,"

"No, they wouldn't,"she tried to assure me.

"Lyla is taking us out, some strip club thing," I changed the subject, not knowing exactly how I felt about it. "Free drinks till 11," I smirked at her.

"Guess I'll get my mini skirt out," she joked.

* * *

"That really wasn't my scene," Tara yelled to us when we got out onto the side walk after the strip show, she was stumbling with every few steps.

"I've never seen guys that greased up, I was afraid they'd fall and slide across the stage," Gemma added, with each step her heels clicked against the cement. Lyla, who at this point had the most to drink just giggled. When we had left the hotel we had laughed at our reflections in the elevator, we had been the strangest collection of women out there, Lyla in her small dress and high heels, Tara was in tight jeans and a t-shirt, me in my usual ripped jeans and band shirt along with converses and Gemma in her uniform of all black, we were 4 different women who would of never gotten together and had nothing in common except for a few guys in a MC, some secrets and free alcohol. The pocket of my shorts started vibrating and everyone fell silent.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hold back the stutter the Jameson had tried so hard to give me.

"Hey darling, we made it to the bike show, about to hit the hay," Chibs's voice made a smile spread across my face.

"Did you have a good ride,"

"Aye," I heard some yelling in the background, "I've got to go, will you let the others know?"

"Yeah you okay?" I asked but didn't get an answer the phone hung up.

"Everything okay?" Gemma questioned lighting up a cigarette.

"They are wherever they are going, said they were going to bed," I didn't add the yelling part.

"I saw that smile on your face," Tara smirked coming up to me.

"Ohh girls, lets go in there!" Lyla pointed at a club with a bouncer outside the door and a small line.

"Why the hell not?" I raised my shoulders at Tara and started across the street following the blonde.

"Want to dance?" A dark headed guy with a huge beard came up to me at the bar once we were inside.

"Nah, I'm good," I took my shot and chased it down with a swig of beer.

"I like that accent," he leaned against the bar beside me, "You from England?"

"Aye," I agreed with him even if he was wrong, I was too far down the whiskey trail to care.

"Come dance with me," Lyla grabbed me and hauled me out to the middle of the dance floor where Tara already was. We had been at the club for about three hours and we hadn't stopped drinking since we landed, this really would be a night to remember when we saw how we felt in the morning. All of us were laughing and enjoying our time, we had been free of threats and rules for a day and we really had forgotten how that felt, we didn't have to worry about getting kidnapped or shot, no one here knew who we were. Until we got a rude reminder.

"Hey get your hands off me," Lyla yelled, turning around. The creepy taxi driver was behind her, trying to grind up on her. "Let me go," she pushed him only for him to come back.

"Come on baby, I seen you in the movies," he grabbed her hips, "I'm just looking for a good time, it's Vegas,"

"Get off her," I yelled at him grabbing Lyla.

"You don't have to be jealous sweetheart, you can play too," his creepy face lit up in the colored lights. "All three of you can," another man came up and pushed me from behind, closer to the center of what was going on.

"How about three on two?" the new scumbag added. I pushed him away only to feel the force of him shoving me into Tara. "Don't play hard to get,"

"How about four on two?" Gemma's voice came out of no where, a .38 in her hand, pointed at one of the guys. The guys put their hands up.

"We didn't mean any harm,"

"Guess I'm not pretty enough," Gemma shrugged her shoulders putting the gun back in her purse, "Now LEAVE!" she yelled over the music and the guys left our circle.

"Lets get out of here," Tara started crying, watching the guys retreating while we all agreed.

"How the hell did you get a gun here?" I asked her.

"My suitcase," she answered for the second time that day.

* * *

"Hey, come on," I felt someone push on me but I didn't open my eyes. "Come on girls!" I opened one eye to see Gemma standing over me, "We've got to beat the guys home," I looked over at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon.

"Aye," I agreed with her but felt my eyes shut again slipping into a light sleep.

"Finley!" I heard Lyla say my name moments after I shut my eyes. "Come on, our plane leaves in an hour," I looked at the blond, "It's 3:30," I sat up on the edge of the bed seeing the women all ready around me.

"You sleep like the dead," Tara smiled at me, I saw the water bottle she was nursing in her hand and realized how thirsty I was.

"We got to get to the airport," Lyla informed the group.

"We definitely aren't taking a Taxi," Tara reminded us of the events of last night.

"I don't suppose you have a bicycle in that suit case do you?" I asked looking over at Gemma.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! This is something that would definitely not happen in the story but i like something a little different sometimes; if i was in their situation i would need a vacation. Let me know what you think


	18. Chapter 18

We had been back for a few days since Vegas and everything had gone back to normal, so far we hadn't been caught, the guys had been occupied with something out at their warehouse so we hadn't even been asked what we had been up to over the last few days.

"We've got a business meeting," Tara informed Gemma handing over Thomas, telling her about the nanny that had been watching Abel. I had a late surgery last night and I had been too tired to drive home so Chibs had come and picked me up, now I was hitching a ride with Tara back to the hospital to get my Jeep.

"Oh god," Gemma commented as a taxi pulled into the yard. "Here comes half of Satan's spawn," a short girl with colorful hair that I was willing to bet hadn't seen a hairbrush in weeks jumped out of the car. She rattled off some sob story about needing her Daddy to Gemma after taking a twenty from her to pay her driver. "Dawns here," Gemma muttered watching the small girl.

"Hey, I'm Tara, this is Finley," I smiled at the girl.

"Hi, it's Margo, with an X," she gave us a disgusted look.

"That doesn't make sense," I gave it back to her.

"Get a hold of Tig," Gemma ordered Chuckie, leading Dawn towards the club house.

"We staying?" Tara asked watching the two walk away.

"Oh yeah, we aren't missing this," I smiled following.

Gemma sat Dawn at a table putting a coke in front of her, I was sure it wasn't the kind of coke she enjoyed. "Tig is on his way,"

The sound of feet padding down the hall distracted Tara and I from the new comer. The blonde whore everyone seemed to hate walked out of the hall and Tara stood up beside me.

"What are you doing here?" She made her way towards the girl.

"I was a guest,"

"Stay is over," Gemma came up on her as well, so I did what I thought was right and backed them up, the blond girl wasn't pretty or ugly, she was just an everyday person, there was one of her in every town.

"Get your shit and get out!" Tara yelled before the blonde turned and left.

"Why do we hate her again?" I asked following Tara to the doorway.

"She's a gash who sleeps with anyone with a dick," I put on my sunglasses and we continued to the car.

Lyla's car pulled in and she walked up to us as Gemma followed behind us trying to get our attention.

"You guys seen Opie?" She asked and my heart sunk, now I hated that girl inside too, "He didn't come home last night,"

"You okay baby?" Gemma asked, while both of us kept quiet.

"He's been distant lately, we are having problems," she confessed.

"I haven't seen him," Tara told our friend passing through them.

"The other saffron sister is here," I told Lyla and she quickly looked in the line of cars as two Tig and Bobby pulled up and Lyla charged towards the club house.

"shit," I muttered and started running after her.

"Where is she?" she screamed at Piney before the blond came down the hall again, this time dressed with her purse on her arm.

"You fucking GASH!" Lyla screamed at the girl, "Why him?"

"You don't want to know sweetheart," after that the conversation accelerated and she pulled a gun out of her purse holding it up at all of us.

"HEY!" I yelled at her putting my hands up as Tig came up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Get out!" Tig told the blond, "GET OUT!" he yelled when she didn't listen the first time.

"Jesus Christ," Bobby muttered as the girl left out the door.

"Call Opie," Gemma told Tig, as Tara picked up Thomas and I followed Lyla.

"Ly, wait up," I tried to get her attention as she went up the ladder to the rooftop.

"Now I know why people hate porn stars," she muttered when I got to the top, sitting down beside her.

"Not everyone hates porn stars," I smirked at her trying to lighten the mood, "The guys love them,"

"Tara hated me when she met me," she didn't smile. "Everything changed when you landed, it was like a god damn 180," my phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought," I dug the phone out of my pocket seeing it was Chibs's burner phone.

"Hey,"

"You okay?" he didn't waste any time.

"We're fine," he let out a breath, "I'm taking care of something up here, but I needed to make sure you were okay,"

"Everything okay with you?" he didn't sound like his usual self.

"It will be, I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright," I hung up the phone not being able to help my smile.

"I don't think he ever loved me," Lyla confessed. "It never felt like how Jax and Tara look, you and Chibs,"

"Me and Chibs aren't like that," she made a face at me but continued.

"His wife, she is so thick in that house, sometimes I think about putting Piper in the car and just running,"

"What stops you?" I asked looking over the edge of the roof not sure if I wanted to know.

"I don't have any family to go to, you and Tara are the closest I've had in a long time," she sucked back some tears. "This life was what I thought I wanted, but it's just the family that keeps me tied,"

"Opie doesn't get me in the divorce, Tara either," I grabbed her hand finally looking at her.

"You and her have so much going for you, you could just up and leave, get a job at any hospital in the world, me I eat pussy for a living, I need to stay in Charming,"

"You are more than a porn star Lyla, you're a great mom, a great friend, a great sister," I leaned my weight into her smiling.

"Thank you," she finally smiled. The sound of bikes pulling into the garage broke our conversation up.

"Want me to shoot him?" I asked as we both stood watching Opie walk towards the club house; she didn't get a chance to answer as Piney laid him out. "Damn," I muttered as Opie got back up.

"You should go make sure he is okay," Lyla sat back down.

"Nah,Tara is down there," Lyla rested her head against my arm and silently cried.

* * *

"So this is where you are spending all your time," Tara was in the doorway of my new office.

"Aye," I put down the paperwork I was working on.

"Some morning huh?" She sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Never a dull moment," I agreed.

"Have you noticed Clays been...different lately?"

"He doesn't speak to me;why?"

"Gemma must of told him about the letters or Vegas,"

"If he knew about either I don't think we'd be at work today,"

"You don't think he'd.." she paused, "Do something to hurt us do you?"

I dropped my pen, "I don't think I'd put it past him,"

"Ima slept with Jax before they went to Ireland, he was trying to push me away,"

"Ima? The blond from this morning, or Margo, with an X?"

"The blond," Tara laughed.

"Can you believe there are two of them?"

"Who?" Tara asked confused this time.

"Margo, with an X,"

"You just like to say that," this time we both laughed.

"It doesn't make sense!" I argued,"You can't blame just Ima, Opie and Jax had something to do with it," I went back to the original conversation, "That's something that will never go away Tara, there is always going to be some whore, rather it's Ima or some other girl, they are after the power they think being with someone in the club comes with, it happens in SAMBEL too,"

"What does it come with?"

"It's what they think it comes with, they don't realize old ladies spend half their time wondering where their man is and the other half wondering who is after them,"

"I'm heading home," she stood back up, "You going to be okay?"

"I've got surgery this afternoon, then I'm going home too," she turned towards the door, "Hey! Did Jax say anything about what was going on today, Chibs seemed kind of weird when he called,"

"Not a word," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll let you know if I find anything out,"

"Moving up in the world," Chad came charging into my office, a shit eating grin on his face moments after Tara left.

"What is it? Asshole day?" I put down my paper work once again.

"You having a rough time without me baby?" he came in front of my desk but didn't sit down.

"What do you want?"

"Seeing if you were ready to come crawling back," he smirked.

"I don't know where you got this idea of us being something," I gave him a hard look, "But you need to leave me alone, I'd hate to see something happen to that pretty face of yours," I said sarcastically.

"What a tough biker bitch you are, that old Scot give you a back bone?" I stood up behind my desk.

"You going to leave or am I going to have to make you?" I put my hands on my hips, "It's already been a long day,"

"I'd hate to see something happen to your pretty face too," crossing his arms, "I know where you live, I know where you work, I know that man of ours fucking comes home late and leaves early, I know about your Vegas trip," he didn't say anything else just left. I wasn't sure what he was playing at, why he wouldn't just leave me alone. How would he know where I lived? Why would he care? Before I had to much time to think about it my name went over the intercom and I noticed I was late for surgery.

"shit," I grumbled taking my paperwork and heading towards the operating room.

* * *

It was dark after I got done with the surgery, the windows in the hall confirmed that as I walked the long way to my office, avoiding the waiting room. To top off a horrible day I had lost the woman I was operating on. That was the moments as a surgeon that rode you, made all the lives you had saved disappear from your mind. All you saw was that patient on the table, cut wide open, all the noise in the room stops, you don't hear the machine beeping letting you know the oxygen stopped, the sound of the people around you preforming CPR are just whispers in the wind. People died everyday but when they are in your hands, your care; it's something else, fucked with you on a whole different spectrum.

"You okay?" Margaret came up behind me in the hall. "You did everything you could," she fell into step with me.

"It wasn't enough,"

"Why don't you take tomorrow off, get some rest," she grabbed my arm smiling. "You can't save everyone Finley,"

"Aye," I agreed turning into my office as we passed it.

When I pulled into the drive way Chibs's bike wasn't in the driveway but TM's tow truck was. I parked beside it so whoever it was could get around me and started for the door.

"Thank god," Chibs's voice surprised me as I came into the living room I wasn't expecting him to be here.

"You okay?"

"Aye, but Juice isn't," he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen; Juice was up on our table, pants off whining in pain.

"Shit," I muttered coming closer and noticing the bullet wound in his leg."What happened?"

"I got shot," Juice informed me.

"Obviously," I squeezed right above the hole causing him to squirm.

"Can yah patch him up Lass?" Chibs asked, nodding towards my medical bag on the stove.

I nodded my head and started taking out what I needed.

"How was work?" Juice asked trying to make conversation. We had always gotten along, I like the little swag he had about him, and he was the closest to my age, he was probably only a few years older than me.

"Bad," I informed him starting to clean his leg.

"What happened?" Chibs asked hopping up to sit on the counter, the chain to his wallet slid across the granite making the only noise in the room.

"I lost the woman I was operating on,"

"Jesus baby, I'm sorry,"

"She had a new born," I sniffled trying to keep my tears in while I worked on Juice's leg.

"I think this whole day got shit on, for all of us," Juice grunted in pain as I started stitching up his leg.

"You're lucky, the bullet went right through, who did this?" I asked him one more time.

"Miles," Chibs said still sitting on the counter. Both of us looked up at the Scot."He's dead to us now," Chibs continued.

I looked back down working on the leg again, I didn't think Chibs meant he was dead to them in the story tale way. I had no doubt that Miles was dead and gone.

"Thanks for patching me up," Juice broke the silence ten minutes later.

"I didn't really have a choice, you were on my table when I got here," I said honestly.

"Jeez thanks," he laughed before scoffing in pain again.

"All put back together," I put a bandage over the stitches and slapped right above it letting him know he could get up.

"I'm going to take him home, then I'll be back,"

"Can I ride with?" I asked, not sure why I just didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah baby of course," Chibs hopped down.

On the ride to Juice's house no one said anything, we rode in silence the only sound was the radio playing lightly and Juice grunting in pain on the bumps. I was sitting in between the two with my head resting on Chibs's shoulder and his hand was on my thigh. All I could think about was the woman from today, how her family was probably riding home the same way after leaving the hospital, lost for words.

"Thanks again," Juice broke the silence as Chibs pulled into a drive way.

"Don't make it a habit," I started to slide over in the seat when he got out.

"Get back over here you," Chibs slid me back over to the middle seat. "You want to talk about it?" he put the truck in reverse and started towards home.

"No, it happens, I'll be better in the morning, it's always hard at first," I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't the first time I had lost someone, it was normal to feel this way, it wasn't until you stopped caring that you should be concerned.

"Why did Miles shoot Juice?" I rested my head back down again not expecting an answer, especially not the one I got.

"He stole some of the coke, Juice caught him with it,"

"Miles?" I asked looking up at him. "What was he going to do with it?"

"That's the magic question that will never be answered," he rubbed my leg, "I'm sorry I didn't come when that gash pulled her gun out,"

"I was fine, I was more concerned about Margo with an X,"

"Who the hell is that?" he looked confused but kept his eyes on the road and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tigg's daughter,"

"She's a nutter," he agreed. "I think I love you," Chibs muttered stopping his hand.

"What?" I asked not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"When I heard that a gun had been pulled on you, my heart dropped until you picked up the phone, even though they had said everyone was okay, I already had a plan on how I was going to gut her, where I was going to bury her," he paused for a minute, "All you would have had to do was say the word,"

"And that is love to you?" I smiled.

"Aye, murder is romantic in my book," he pulled up beside my jeep putting the truck in park and looked over at me. "I didn't say it so you'd have to say it back, I just thought you should know,"

"It's just been a bad day, I can't think straight, tell me when another porn star tries to shoot me and see what I say,"

"Lets get to bed," his face flashed disappointment quickly before he covered it with a smile.

"Aye," I agreed.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA. Let me know what you think! Can we get to 45 reviews before I update again? What should happen next? Are the guys going to find out about Vegas? What is up with Chad?


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I was planning on taking advantage of my day off and sleeping till the sun went down but my phone had different plans, first Gemma's call woke me up and I rolled over choosing to ignore it, soon after another call went off and it was someone I wasn't expecting.

"Jax?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked voice straight, no emotion; it was very unlike Jax.

"What's going on?" I stood up not caring about sleep anymore, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes everyone is fine, where are you?" he asked one more time, still not showing any signs of anything.

"Chibs's house,"

"Okay, stay there, he is on his way to get you,"

"Jax?" I asked one more time hoping to get some information.

"It's okay, be ready, stay inside until then," he hung up the phone. I fumbled getting ready, my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute something was definitely wrong, after I was dressed Chibs still wasn't there so I picked up the phone to call Tara, but I hung up when I heard bikes pull into the drive way. I went out to the living room to see Chibs and Juice digging in my Jeep through the window, it seemed like they were looking for something; once they were satisfied they came into the house.

"Finley!" Chibs yelled into the house not seeing me standing in the living room.

"What is going on?" I asked as he came up to me wrapping his arms around my middle pulling me into a hug.

"We've got to go," he let go and went right for the door, not answering my questions either.

"Chibs!" I didn't follow.

"Now!" he yelled, putting on his sunglasses, and walking onto the front porch. Juice was still standing in the living room waiting on me.

"Tara got a note, she's fine," he didn't say anything else and followed Chibs.

"Where is she?" I asked when I got off the back of Chibs's bike before he could even turn the engine off.

"Club house," he said nodding his head in the direction, I ran into the club house helmet in hand.

"Chapel, she needs you," Gemma was sitting at a table in the front of the bar. I put my helmet on the table and walked through the open doors to see Tara in a cooking apron standing over a bleeding Mexican, I knew he was high up in the Mayan's he had been at Lyla's wedding. "You okay?" I asked as she looked up at me, holding pressure to the man's shoulder.

"Yes, help me?" She asked nodding at her medical bag, "I'm shaking too bad, I can't get the bullet out,"

"Aye," I grabbed a pair of gloves out of her bag putting it on and walking over to hold the gauze, I smiled down at the man, who I knew was in pain, "Rough morning?"

"You could say that," he grunted.

"Mr. Alvarez was on the losing side of a bullet, a few centimeters closer and they would of hit his heart," Tara tried to catch me up and I moved out of her way, "This is a local, should help with the pain," she informed the Mayan.

Chibs came into the room holding a joint, he walked up to the head of the table, took a hit before passing it to Alvarez. The guys made conversation while I began digging around in his shoulder for the bullet.

"What happened to you two, the guys were very worried," Alvarez asked us as I removed some pressure and blood bubbled out of the wound, but it also moved the bullet closer to the surface.

"Ask them," she watched me as I pulled the bullet out, she quickly covered the bullet wound with clean gauze.

"She found a letter in her car, a death threat," Clay informed the man.

"Aye, Fin had one too," Chibs added looking over at me.

"That's what the cartel does, targets families, makes threats," Juice spoke to the room causing Tara to give him a nasty look. I had never thought to ask her if she knew about the Cartel, she always knew so much I figured Jax had told her.

"Shit," Bobby muttered as Chibs's phone went off.

"It's Jax," he informed the room before picking up the phone.

"You good to stitch," I tried to ignore the fact that they had found a death threat in my car.

"No," she said truthfully tears welding in her eyes.

"K," I couldn't say anything else, I didn't know what else to say. A million thoughts were running through my head while I got ready to stitch the man up, it wasn't like any gang I had heard of to leave threats in a car, that's traceable, they either took you and then made their demands or killed you. Tara moved out of my way as she spoke to Jax on the phone.

"We've got to go," Chibs ordered the room, "Jax found the shooter,"

"Chibs!" I yelled stopping him from walking out but I couldn't move I was still holding pressure on the wound waiting on Tara to come back. The rest of the guys cleared out of the room leaving only a few Mayans,Tara and I in the room. "What did the note say?"

"The same as Tara's," he walked close to me placing a kiss on my cheek, "Stay here, Don't leave, we're leaving the prospects here,"

"Be careful,"

"Aye," he kissed me quickly before taking the phone from Tara and starting towards the door.

"I think I love you too," I said out loud surprising myself but at that moment I didn't care who heard it or if I even said it for the right reasons.

"See I told you murder is romantic," he smirked at me before winking and leaving.

"Wow, so she does have a heart,"Tara came back over once he had left, now we were in a room with just Mayans, I could tell it was bothering her she was so close to me I could barely move my arm.

"What did Jax say?" as I made the first stitch into the man.

"To stay here,"

"What did the letter say?" I asked I still hadn't seen the thing that had caused such a riot in our small circle.

"It says 'I'll kill you doctor bitch',"

"At least they are nice, they said I was a Dr,"

"You're not a doctor?" Alvarez asked worried as I did another stitch through his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm a surgeon, no medicine, I just cut and stitch,"

"I just cut," he admitted as I moved my needle, " I don't put back together,"

"I'm going to talk to Gemma, I need to get out of here," Tara took off her apron before leaving the room.

"She going to be okay?" he asked turning his head back towards me after watching the brunette leave.

"Aye, she's strong, she just doesn't know it yet," I smiled trying to assure him and myself.

"You and the Scot?" he questioned.

"You wanna talk about my love life Alvarez?" I couldn't help but laugh at the man's out of place question.

"Not really, making conversation,"

"You have a family?" I asked and he gave me a strange look, "Making conversation," I smirked at him.

"I like you, I've got a wife and a kid," his eyes lit up when he spoke.

"A daughter?" I asked finishing up the last stitch.

"How did you know?"

"The look in your eyes, Dads and their daughters," I cut the thread. "All done,"

"That how your dad looks at you?" he asked the other two Mayans helping him set up.

"Not exactly," I smiled at him.

"I owe you now, I don't do that for just anybody," he nodded his head at me. "Anything, just let me know, I'm sure you can find me,"

* * *

"Thank you for helping Tara today," Clay sat down beside me on the picnic table.

"I didn't really have a choice, she couldn't do it," I shrugged my shoulders, he was one of the last people I wanted to talk to. After they got out of jail and reading the letters while he was gone I had done pretty well to avoid him, afraid of what I might say.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to either, I'm proud of you," I looked over at the man who was supposed to be my father, but I never had felt further from a person. His long face was harsh even when he acted like he was happy. "You and Chibs huh?" he questioned messing with the earring in his ear.

"I guess,"

"Look, I don't know how to do this, I've never had a kid before," he huffed in frustration.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you're about 20 years too late," I stood up and tried to walk away but a large hand wrapped around my arm. "You going to beat me too?" I pulled my arm out of his grip. I noticed we were the only ones outside.

"You don't know what you are talking about," he stood up in front of me, "Unless," he stopped and a smirk passed his face. "That's how they got here," he came to some conclusion he was holding onto.

"What are you talking about?" I scrunched my face up at him. He was double my height, I only came in at 5"3 on a good day, he had to be far over 6'0 ,all of the guys were, but his build made him seem like he was 8 foot tall.

"Nothing, you're so much like her," his smirk made my heart beat a little faster, he was truly terrifying when he wanted to be. "I'd like to try to be your dad if you'd give me a shot," I had a feeling he meant with a gun. "You ever need anything at all just let me know," he roughly pulled me into a hug pressing my cheek against his chest. We stood there awkwardly, both of us trying to convince the other that we weren't keeping anything a secret. Finally someone yelled his name and he pulled back putting one of his huge hands against my cheek, "You're beautiful, just like she was!" he finally walked away.

I went into the club house blood boiling in my veins, most of the guys were back but I went straight past them and into the bedroom I still had stuff in, knowing Tara would probably be in there with the boys.

"Hey," she smiled at me when I opened the door, she was feeding Thomas and Abel was playing with some toys on the ground. I quickly shut the door behind me an leaned against it.

"You were right, the other day, Clay knows," she put her free hand over her mouth. "He just tried to have a fatherly chat with me, he just about said I brought the letters with me,"

"Fucking Gemma," she muttered. "We've got to let Lyla know,"

"I will,"

"Did you know about the cartel?" she asked looking down at Abel on the floor.

"Yes, I thought you knew, Jax tells you everything,"

"He didn't tell me about the drugs! From now on you and I can't be keeping secrets from each other, together we might get the wholes story."

"Aye," I smiled at her and sat down on the floor to play with Abel.

"It's all for them," Tara looked at Abel and I and then Thomas, "Everything I do is for them,"

Jax opened the door to see all of us sitting in there, "I was coming to talk to you,"

"I'll get out of here," I stood up and Abel whined so I picked him up to take him with me.

I took Abel out to the swing set putting him on the ground in front of the Legos he'd been obsessed with and I sat on a swing.

"What brings a Lass like you out here?" Chibs asked coming up to the gated in swing set.

"Long story," I grinned over at him as he walked behind me.

"Aye, it always is," he started pushing me on the swing.

"Do these letters have anything to do with the Cartel?"

"We don't know," he admitted, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

"Is someone calling in Lyla, did she get one?" he kept pushing me back and forth but he never let go of the chains so I never went very high, I only went arms length.

"Ope went and saw her, she's coming here after work, V-Lin is with her now," I nodded my head and on my swing back I hit right into his chest.

"It's okay to let go I can swing on my own," I turned to look at him, neither of us were moving this time.

"I'm not ready yet," he moved in closer to my back, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck.

We both looked towards the club house as Bobby yelled his name and waved him over.

"Duty calls," I told him and I could of sworn I heard his eyes roll.

"Aye," he let go of the swing finally and came around to the front of me, "I know you play hard ball all the time, pretend you're not worried about a death threat in your car, it's okay to be afraid around me, okay?"

I nodded my head at him before he turned and walked towards the club house. I sat outside with Abel for a while longer before Tara came out and sat down beside me on the other swing.

"I just want to go home," she muttered watching as Juice pulled up in the drive way.

"I would of rather been at work today than here," I joked with her.

"Hey, I heard about you losing that girl yesterday, there was nothing else you could of done, you're a great surgeon, better than me even," she smirked over at me.

"I'm glad you're admitting it," We kept swinging until V-Lin pulled in, I was surprised to see Lyla wasn't behind him. "Oh shit," panic took over.

"What?" She asked as I stood up.

"He was supposed to be bringing Lyla in," I started towards the biker and Tara was hot on my heels, "Where's Lyla?" I asked, he was walking up to the other Prospects who were sitting at the edge of the parking lot watching traffic.

"She slipped out, had her kid with her," I quickly looked back over at Tara.

"No," she already knew what I was thinking.

"Your keys in the car?"

"They will kill you for leaving," I kept walking towards her car anyways.

"Text me when they leave," I ordered her jogging to the car.

I got into the car and started it up before pulling out my phone and calling Lyla. She answered before the second ring.

"Hey," she muttered, I could tell she had been crying.

"Where are you?" I questioned her knowing I was running out of time every second.

"Ope's; packing up my stuff," she started crying again.

"I'm on my way, I'm alone, stay there," I hung up before she could argue. When I drove past the prospects they all looked my way and I saw V-Lin start towards the club house before I even turned onto the main drag.

I sped through town luckily Opie didn't live to far away. I pulled into the drive way to see Lyla putting a bag in the trunk of her car and Piper was already in the back seat, I turned off the car when my phone let me know I had a text and I knew it had to be Tara telling me they were coming.

"Are you okay? Ope told me about the letters?" Lyla asked the second I got out of the car.

"I'm fine, Did you have one?"

"No," she kept packing.

"I can't stay with him, I'm going to stay at a hotel until I figure out what my next move is,"

"You don't need to run," I tried to stop her from putting more things in her car.

"Yes I do, otherwise I'll fall back into it," I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket.

"Okay, you're running out of time,"

"I'll let you know where I am," she assured me before pulling me into a quick hug. Both of us felt as the phone started ringing again.

"You've got to get going they are coming," I nodded my head at her and shut the back of her car. She agreed and got into her car.

"Be safe," I smiled at her watching her put her car in reverse.

"You too," I went to sit on the hood of the car and wait for my collectors to come for me. I didn't have to wait long for Opie and Jax to pull up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jax yelled before he even cut the engine off.

"That I was coming to see where Lyla was," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where is she?" Opie asked, both of them getting off their bikes.

"She's not here, looks like she split,"

"Stay here," Jax ordered before both of them went into the house.

"Aye," I muttered to myself leaning back against the windshield. They weren't in the house long before Jax came back out.

Jax came up to where I was sitting, "You had a death threat in your car this morning!" he slammed the front of Tara's car.

"I know Jax, I am fine, I'm not going to do anything stupid,"

"And coming over here isn't stupid?" He asked, "You could have been taken, or killed,"

"Jax," I slid off the top of the car, "You think that if the cartel wants me they won't come into that club house and take me?"

* * *

"What the hell happened today?" Chibs asked when he finally came home after they had been out most of the afternoon.

"I needed to go make sure she was okay!" I pulled my feet up underneath me on the couch, curling into a ball in the corner.

"I could of taken you to check on her,"

"When? In between making deals with the Cartel, fighting battles with the Mayans?" he pushed his hair back out of his face.

"You knew what you were getting into Lass, I can't change this! It's who I am,"

"And I can't change who I am Chibs!"

Phil came into the living room from the kitchen, he had been staying with me all afternoon.

"It's going to be an all niter brother, you stay with her yah?" Chibs asked Phil; he nodded at Chibs.

"I'll see yah tomorrow," he didn't say anything else before leaving.

"You want some cereal?" Phil asked holding up a box from the doorway.

"Aye,"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! What should happen next? Can we get this to 50 reviews before I update again?


	20. Chapter 20

I was still alone when I woke up in the morning, it was strange, over the last few months Chibs was usually there in the morning. I stood up and started out to the living room where I had left Phil last night after having a few beers. I was worked up after my argument with Chibs and he was having the usual doubts that Prospects usually felt, he admitted last night that he had to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger, and then flipped out about the fact that he admitted it.

"Morning," I muttered coming into the living room, I was surprised that I was feeling a little queezy, I hadn't thought I had that many beers but I guess I had.

"Morning, want to go get some breakfast?" he asked still laying on the couch.

My stomach girggled at the thought of breakfast and I felt like I was going to be sick but it quickly fizzled down.

"Do you feel a little...off after drinking those beers?"

"I did last night," he agreed before his phone rang causing him to finally sit up.

I went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot while Phil was talking on the phone. Once the coffee started dripping into the pot and I got a whiff of the strong coffee bean smell I felt better instantly.

"Hey, we've got to go to the club house," Phil came in and grabbed one of the coffee cups I had set out.

"Everything okay?" I asked before taking a sip. The last thing I wanted to do on a Saturday was hang out at the club house, especially not knowing how things between Chibs and I would be.

"They have a big vote this morning, they want us there,"

"So what does that have to do with me?" I assumed that he was talking about the prospects when he said us.

"They want you to stay with me today,"

When we got to the club house everyone was already there which was something new, Gemma usually had the boys with her first thing in the morning and Jax stayed in with Tara on Saturday morning since both of us were only on call on the weekends.

"What is the vote about?" I asked Phil getting out of my Jeep beside his bike.

"Not sure," he shrugged his shoulders, "You going to be okay?" he asked looking over at V-Lin and Rat.

"Yeah, go play with your friends," I smirked over at Phil, "I'm going to take a nap," It was the best excuse I could think of, I didn't want to be here at all so hiding out in my old room was the best idea I could come up with. I put my head up and started towards the club house, seeing half of the guys were outside at the picnic tables.

"Morning Doll Face," Tig yelled causing everyone to look over at me; but it felt like Chibs had laser beams shooting out of his eyes setting my skin on fire.

"Tig," I said back walking past the group and into the door, the air conditioning was pumping in the room instantly causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

"Finley," Ope was sitting at the bar a bottle beside him and a shot glass already poured, "I'm going to move some of your things in the room," he took the shot and started pouring himself another one, "I can't go in the bathroom without a tampon attacking me," he scoffed dramatically.

"You staying here?" I questioned walking up to him, the smell on his breath told me that he hadn't started drinking this morning he'd been here all night.

"I don't want to stay at that big empty house," he took his next shot. I wanted to feel bad for him, but he had caused Lyla to leave on his own doing, he had brought the porn whore over and slept with her, no one held a gun to his head. I knew as much as everyone else that he had meant for Lyla to find out, it was his way of pushing her out of this world, and now that she was gone he was regretting it.

"I'll move it," I put my hand on his thick arm before starting to the hall, I could hear the bottle bang against the bar top, as he poured himself another shot.

Opie had destroyed the room, the sheets were rolled onto one side of the bed and the quilt was on the floor in a ball; dirty t-shirts and socks were all over the ground. I realized how happy I was that Chibs was reasonably clean.

I grabbed the last bag I had in the corner of the room and packed the few things in the main room. Most of the things I had left were small; extra socks, a few pairs of scrubs and some t-shirts, after I was done in the bedroom I went to the attached bathroom and started packing what I had left in there. Opie had clearly been digging in the medicine cabinet because there was a box of tampons tiped over in the sink, and they were all over the counter.

"What the fuck have you been doing Opie?" I questioned out loud even though I was alone in the bathroom. I started packing up the left over things.. I did get a response but it wasn't the one I was thinking of the whole club house was filled with the sounds of bullets, you could hear the bullets breaking things, and the guys yelling where ever they were, a few random ones hit places in the wall even though I was in an inner room. I got down beside the queen sized bed hiding beside it. The bullets lasted longer than I thought they would, whoever was doing this were prepared. The second they stopped I ran out of the room leaving my bag behind going to find the guys and make sure everyone was okay.

"FINLEY!" I heard Chibs yelling as I ran down the hall.

"Chibs?" I yelled back, he met me half way down the hall and wrapped me into such a tight hug he lifted me off the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, keeping me lifted.

"Aye, are you?" he nodded his head, putting me back on the ground and kissing my forehead. I was relieved that we were both okay but that still didn't answer what happened, "What happened?"

"Not sure, lets find out," he pulled me down the bullet holed hall and through the main part of the club house that looked like world war 3 had happened inside. Outside Happy was standing over a body I assumed was one of the shooters.

"Lobos," he informed the rest of the club and I looked over at Chibs confused, not sure who the Lobos were.

"Clay, this is bad!" Chuckie was inspecting a bag by Gemma's SUV, "Real bad,"

"Oh shit," Juice went over to look at the bag while the rest of us filed in. "That's.."

"That's Armando," Piney commented moving just enough so that I could see a black bag with three heads inside, the heads had clearly been separated from the body they belonged to in the last 24 hours by the tone of the skin , it had a light blue tinge to it that made that nauseous feeling from this morning come back, but that really wasn't what bothered me, it was the neck of the heads, whatever they had used to cut the throat had been dull by the looks of the hack marks and flesh hanging off the throat. I turned away from the bag of heads feeling fluid rising into my mouth but when I hunched over all I did was dry heave.

"Awe shit, you okay Lass?" Chibs asked rubbing my back while I tried to puke but the more I dry heaved the worse I felt there was nothing worse then the feeling of needing to puke and not being able to.

Once it was over I stood up straight again and the sound of sirens could be heard from across town.

"Phil get her out of here," Chibs ordered Phil while the rest of the guys put the Lobo in the back of the van along with the heads. "I'll come see you later," he continued rubbing my back.

"Be careful," I gave him a kiss before following Phil to my jeep, he was already in the drivers seat.

"Quite the morning," I looked out the window as we drove past the police at the stop sign a street away from the shop.

"Yeah," Phil agreed.

"Who are the Lobos?" I looked over at the prospect driving my jeep.

"I don't know," I knew he was lying, just by how fast he answered the question.

"Phil, come on you can tell me," I tried to convince my drinking partner from last night.

"I don't know much," he gave up, "They are rivals of the cartel," I could tell that was all he was giving me as he turned the radio up.

* * *

I had spent most of the afternoon taking a nap apparently being shot at was exhausting.

"Hey," Phil was standing in the doorway when I opened my eyes, "Your phone as rang a few times," he threw the small device on the end of the bed before turning to leave. I had two missed calls from Margaret when I looked at the screen, I quickly called her back putting the phone to my ear.

"oh Finley thank you for calling me back," she didn't even answer with hello, "We are two surgeries behind is there any way you can come in?" she sounded like she was in a panic.

"Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour," I got out of the bed and started walking towards my closet.

"You're a life saver," she praised me before hanging up. I got dressed in light blue scrubs and a pair of Nike's and made my way to the bathroom to brush my hair up into a bun before tending to my teeth.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked when I walked into the living room, he was back on the couch.

"Hospital, got some surgeries to do," I threw my car keys at the large man before picking up my purse.

"Are you sure you want to go? You were throwing up in the parking lot this morning," he reminded me.

"I wasn't throwing up, nothing came out, and yes I've got to go; it's my job," I directed his attention to the scrubs I was wearing, reminding him I was a surgeon.

"I mean it! You're a life saver," Margaret greeted me at the front entrance of the hospital, "Oh hello," she smiled at Phil who was following me.

"He's going to be hanging out in my office," I informed her, not giving her anymore information.

"Dr. Sumner is going to need assistance, his patient needs some pins and plates put into his leg," she was looking down at her clip board and my mood shifted at her words.

"Why is he going to be in the surgery?" I asked, "He's a doctor,"

"The patients is a close personal friend of his, he wants to make sure everything is going okay, it couldn't of happened on a worse weekend, we are short surgeons,"

"He's not going to want me working on his friend," I tried to tell her hoping she would rearrange us.

"Actually, he asked for you," she didn't stop when I turned into my office, she kept walking past. I instantly regretted my decision to come in on Saturday spending a day in surgery with Chad was one of the last things in the earth I would want to do. I knew I couldn't put it off for long and besides the faster I got in there the faster I got out of there.

"Okay, I'm going, wait here," I told Phil before heading towards surgery.

"I see how it works, I call and you come in," Chad smirked at me while I was scrubbing up.

"You didn't call or I wouldn't of came in, you had Margaret do it,"

"She was more than happy too," he looked me up and down in a creepy way, "She doesn't want you with that grandpa biker any more than I do,"

"My life is none of her or YOUR business," I tapped his chest with my finger, "The only reason you have to speak to me is medical nothing else, and this little intimidation game you are trying to play is lost on me, I've known 17 year olds tougher than you," I glared at him trying to get my point across.

"Fine," he grinned putting his hands up backing out of the prep room.

"Bastard," I muttered finishing up getting ready for surgery. Once prep was done I went into the O.R to look at the paper work waiting for the patient. He seemed to have a pretty simple cut and dry break, it didn't seem like he would need any sort of piecing together. The O.R door opened and Chad was pushing a Hispanic man in on a bed, his leg didn't have any prep work done on it which was odd, they usually at least shaved his leg. I looked back at the charts to see who had conducted the X-ray and recommended the surgery and wasn't surprised to see Chad had ordered it; he had also ordered the surgery and requested me to head it. My heart started beating quickly and I knew something wasn't right, the date on the x-ray was 3 years ago, I needed to go get Phil and get out of there.

"I'll be back, I need to take out my contacts my eyes are dry," I spit out the first thing I thought of that would be believable, everyone noticed I usually wore my glasses when I did surgeries.

"You do that," Chad just smirked and the man on the bed watched me; he only had one eye, the other was covered with a a patch. I went to go around the outside of Chad and he didn't move out of the way so I went to go between Chad and the patient and instantly knew it was a horrible idea. I felt something sharp stab into my leg.

"What the hell!" I yelled at the patient seeing a needle sticking out of my thigh. I felt my eyes become heavy when I reached down and pulled the needle out as the man on the table sat up.

"It didn't have to be this way," Chad grabbed me before I fell, the world going black.

* * *

"Damn how much did you give her?" I heard Chad's voice slowly drifting into my brain as the world came back to me.

"Enough," a Spanish accent said, "Listen do you want our business or not?"

"Of course I do," I heard Chad huff, I kept my eyes shut listening to the conversation, "But I also told you that I wanted her in the agreement,"

"And I told you I've been paid to take care of her," the man fought back."If you want apart of this coke trade you need to understand that!" he yelled. Chad was in coke trade?I knew he was a bad guy but I didn't think he had anything to do with drugs.

"I didn't want to be apart of this cartel war, if the Sons are mulling the coke what makes you think she knows about it?"

"It's been confirmed, now do you want to keep your outside business or do you want a piece of biker bitch pussy?"

I could feel shoes on the floor getting closer to me, whoever it was they were heavy and they were close, I slowed my breathing down hoping they wouldn't notice that I was alert. "Bad people want her there is nothing you can do about it unless you want to end up in a hole with her." he was right beside my ear leaning over, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Take a picture of this beauty she'll never look like this again," I tried not to scream something as heavy hit the back of my head and I heard my nose crack against the floor before another needle went into my leg.

* * *

No One's POV

Phil pulled into the club house on two wheels in Finley's jeep hoping a few of the club members would be around. He had tried calling Clay and the guys more than once but oddly they hadn't answered. Panic took over when he saw all of the police in the drive way and none of the guys bikes were around. "Oh shit, shit," he slammed the steering wheel not knowing what else to do. He wasn't sure how long Finley had been gone before he went to check on her, seeing an empty operating room. It clearly hadn't been used everything was spotless and there was a folder on the floor and a used needle. He knew something was wrong, Finley was the kind of girl to leave they all knew that; but this was to elaborate of a plan, too many people had been involved. That was when Phil started calling the club.

"Hey, where is Finley?" Gemma asked coming up to Phil's open window.

"I was hoping you knew?" Phil asked with a nervous crack in his voice.

"What are you talking about you were supposed to watch her!" Gemma just about jumped in through the window.  
"She went into surgery, she was gone for a long time so I went to see if she was okay and she was gone! The only thing in the room was a needle on the floor and a medical folder," Phil held up both showing Gemma.

"The guys are up at the gun warehouse take that to them, slowly, we are being watched," Gemma looked over at the police littered around the club house like ants at a picnic. Phil nodded his head in understanding and put the jeep into reverse as Gemma stepped away from the window.

On the short drive to the warehouse Phil stressed the whole way, he was put in charge of watching Finley and he had blown it, staying in her office and taking a nap. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell the guys that she was gone but he knew it wouldn't be pretty once they found out, he started to believe that the game of Roulette he had played a few days ago was going to be nothing once they knew about her. Everyone really loved Finley so telling them that one of their favorite people had been taken under his watch wasn't going to end well for him. Juice and a member of Tacoma were guarding the gate when Phil pulled up.

"What are you doing here?" Juice asked when he noticed it was Phil. "Where is Finley?"

"Are the guys here?" Phil asked avoiding the question.

Once Phil pulled up to the gun warehouse he explained to the guys what had happened when all the questions began. He handed Jax the folder so he could look it over and one of the Cartel members took the needle. The second the items were out of the large man's hand Chibs walked up to him and punched him in the gut, causing the prospect to double over holding himself in pain, it didn't seem to effect the Scot as he pulled back again and threw a punch right into Phil's face.

"You let her get takin' you greasy bastard!" Chibs yelled coming up onto the man for the third time before the large leader of the club grabbed his arm holding back his fist from making a connection.

"This isn't going to solve anything," he tried to assure the man with the gray bangs.

"Why was she at the hospital in the first place?" Jax asked the prospect who was still hunched over in pain.

"That redhead called, said they were short and she needed to go in,"

"Her and Tara were pulled from call, the hospital got wind of the notes and said it was a threat having them there," Jax informed the group.

"This is the folder that was left behind?" Luis, asked the prospect looking it over. Phil was still trying to catch his breath, nerves were running free in his body, he only nodded his head in response.

"Answer the man!" Chibs yelled swinging on him again, this time bringing blood to his cheek where his rings made contact before Opie pulled him off again.

"Yes, that and the needle,"

"What does the folder say," Clay walked up to Luis looking at it over his shoulder.

"That she was set up, this Chad Sumner is one of the independents that sell coke for the Lobos,"

"Chad?" Happy asked taking the folder, "Isn't that the Dr. she was seeing?"

"Yeah, surfer ken doll," Tig agreed.

"He might be pretty on the outside," Luis told he group of cut wearing men, "But he's as ugly as they come on the inside, he's in deep if he's really with the guy on this x-ray,"

"Who is it?"

"By the date of the X-ray and the wound there is only one person that Chad would benefit helping," Luis took a dramatic pause, "Marcus Ortiz, he used to front the coke running in North Cali before he was caught keeping a few extra funds in his bank account, Romeo broke both of his arms, clean cut, popped out an eye for himself, the Lobo's weren't long picking him up, playing his anger against us,"

"S0 what do we do now?" Bobby asked the Cartel representative already mad that they were in business with them in the first place, now he was furious that it was effecting the people connected to the club personally, especially a girl they owed so much too.

"We start with the administrator, see if we can get information, why she called her in," Jax offered a solution, "We will find her before this goes down tonight,"

"If Ortiz has her she's as good as gone, we've got business to take care of," all of the men in the warehouse looked over at the heartless Cartel member.

"We will find her first," Chibs growled at the man before slamming his mouth shut the men around him would almost swear they could hear his back teeth grinding.

"He's right," Alvarez informed Luis, "I owe her my life, we are not going to leave her abandoned if there is a chance she can escape ese," 

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Let me know what you think! I am almost finished with the second part of this chapter don't know when I'll post it! :)


	21. Chapter 21

When I came too again I could taste blood on the back of my throat it still felt like I was on the ground but this time I didn't hear any talking around me. I quickly opened my eyes which were already starting to swell from what I assumed was a broken nose. I was on a decently clean hard wood floor the only thing staining it was blood, my blood ; my hands were duck taped behind me making it very hard for me to think about sitting up, all I could do was move my head from side to side.

"Awe there she is," the voice from earlier was clearly watching me. I felt rough hands grab my arm and sit me up on a stool; it was the man missing an eye from the OR earlier at the hospital. "You know it is a shame, you are a nice piece of ass.. isn't she?" he asked someone else and I saw Chad in a chair across the room his hands also duck taped together, but nothing else was keeping him in the chair. he didn't say anything back to the man just tried to make eye contact with me. I got a woozy feeling seeing his face, he had clearly pissed the man off his face, arms and legs were covered in blood. "Now you've got nothing to say?" he asked walking over to the blonde man and slamming his fist into his nose.

"Now Princess," he turned back towards me, "You are going to tell me everything you know about the deal going down with the Sons and the Cartel," his conversation from earlier played through my head.

"You're going to kill me either way," I knew he had been paid to off me.

"No that's where your wrong," he pulled out a large knife that many of the older men in Belfast used to cut the scales off a fish, which caused me to take a huge gulp of the remaining blood running down my throat from my nose, "I can make sure you get out of this," he used the knife to cut the elastic releasing my hair causing it to fall in my usual waves around my shoulders, "I don't think my...associates know exactly what you look like," he ran the knife lightly from my ear to my collar bone and I could feel blood dripping down the path he had just made.

"I don't know anything," I wasn't really lying to the man, all I knew was that they were running drugs for the Cartel.

"Or you could keep with your story and end up like the dick you were riding," he grabbed my throat tight enough that I gasped for breath and he slipped the knife in my mouth right where my upper and lower lip met, "I'll slit you ear to ear and leave your head for him to find,"

I swallowed again and he put a little more pressure;I could feel the knife cutting in before he pulled away. "I'd hate for that mouth to go to waste," He pulled the knife away and powerfully stuck it into my leg above my knee and I grit my teeth trying to hold in a scream but I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping my eyes when the knife cut through my skin like it was butter. The man undid his belt before starting on his jeans,but if I could I would call it luck his phone started ringing before he finished.

"Awe shit," he smiled at me, "We'll have to finish this later," he grabbed another needle that was full off the table and I hissed as he shoved it into my shoulder all the way to the bone.

"You are going to give her too much and kill her!" Chad yelled from his chair.

"What do you care? You wanted to work together! Remember?" the small distraction stopped him from injecting me and he answered his phone speaking in Spanish going out one of the doors causing sunlight to shine into the room.

"What is he talking about?" I yelled over to Chad once the man shut the door behind him, I still had a needle and knife sticking out of me.

"I was paid to...kill you, I knew I would need help when I saw they had put a shadow on you, Marcus is a friend of mine..I work for him, he was already trying to find out information on the Sons, Lobo paid to have you killed too" he admitted it to easily but for some reason I believed him when the tears started running.

"And who hired you?" he shook his head.

"If I tell you I'm dead,"

"We are dead either way," I confirmed to him.

"No, I'm not," he tried to assure himself.

"You are," I grunted, my throat drying up on me. "The club is going to find out I'm gone,"

"If I get caught I'm either going to die by the hands of the Lobo or the Sons, what choice do I have?"

"I'll make sure they don't hurt you," I quickly spit out not sure if I was lying or not, "If the club gets me, I'll make sure they let you live,"

"Even if I get away from Charming they will find me and kill me," I wasn't sure if he was talking about the Cartel or SAMCRO.

"Chad just undo my wrists and I will get us out of here," I knew my cell phone wasn't in the pocket of my scrubs. I wasn't sure how I was going to get us out of here but I wasn't going to give up until I was dead.

"I can't," he told himself more than me.

"Chad, I'll go with you if you help me, we can leave Charming, have a white fence and all that shit,"

"I don't believe you," he stood up anyways.

"You'll never get a chance to see if I'm telling the truth if you don't! If we don't escape your right, we are dead either way," I tried to convince him. "How many other people are here?"

"Just the two of us inside, three more outside," he nodded his head at the door the man had gone out of.

"Chad?" I questioned one more time, I would of blinked at him helplessly if my eyes weren't feeling the effects of my broken nose more and more.

"Fuck," he swore before making his way over to me.

"Take the knife out of my leg," I ordered him, my brain was subconsciously counting every second since he had gotten out of the chair, he pulled it slowly and it felt like he was leaving a trail of flames where the knife was coming out but eventually he got it out, I was watching his back since he had to turn around backwards to reach the knife with his hands together behind him. I felt vomit rise in my throat at the feeling of my wide open flesh. "Cut my duck tape," he nodded his head before turning going around behind me, I was sure he had to squat down to get even close to my hand from his height but I didn't care if he broke his spine at this point. I felt the knife lightly cut down my arms and wrists while he was trying to find the tape behind him. The knife stuck into my hand and I wrapped my fingers around the blade.

"I've got it," he stopped moving so I could take the knife and slide it up and down on the duck tape before I felt some slack and I used my arms to pull the rest of the tape off. It was a small victory but I still felt better knowing my hands were free. But it was short lived as heavy foot steps were coming our way and Chad quickly ran back across the room and I choked knowing what I had to do next. I gripped the handle of the knife and stabbed it through my leg as close as I could get from the original place, biting my lip so hard it dribbled blood to keep from screaming.

"Now where were we?" the man asked coming back into the room, thankfully not looking at my hands. "Oh yeah," he started on his pants again, "We were about to use that mouth for more useful things," he stopped on his pants and started playing with the bottom of my scrub top before lifting it up to expose my bra. "God damn," he pulled the knife out of my leg and cut the strap holding the cups of my black lacy bra and then started on my scrub top cutting it down the middle so it was cut open like a cardigan. "I'm moving to Ireland," he put his dirty hands on one of my boobs cupping them and I couldn't stop the stream of tears this time, I had a plan to get out of here but this wasn't a part of it. His tan skin was a contrast to my light freckled skin and some of my left over blood from the knife stained.

"Please don't," I knew it would make no difference I was as good as gone but the little girl inside of me pleaded with the man.

"Then tell me what you know!" he yelled and I could hear Chad sobbing from behind me.

"Nothing," I told him truthfully.

"Wrong answer," he tipped me off the stool and put me on my knees in front of him. I was still keeping my wrists together so he wouldn't realize they were apart. He completely pulled his pants down leaving himself in his underwear. "You know what to do," he smirked down at me and at that moment I did. I acted like I was leaning forward and the man shut is eyes quickly as I used my teeth to act like I was going to pull down his boxers, my swollen eyes burning with tears. I took the opportunity of his shut eyes to grab the needle out of my shoulder and without thought stab it into his leg, pushing all the fluid into his hairy thigh.

"Awe, you fucking bitch!" He yelled tugging the needle out as I struggled to get up and I felt a stab in the back of my calf before hearing something heavy hitting the floor. I winced in pain when I was sure the man was unconscious and pulled the knife out of my calf, instantly feeling my socks soak up all the blood running out. I didn't think twice about stabbing the knife through the middle of his head and goosebumps rose over my skin at how easily the knife went through how quickly I had killed a man.

"Come undo me!" Chad yelled, "There is no one watching the back door," he was right full of information now that I was escaping, he didn't want to be left behind. He was standing up in front of the chair as I hobbled over to him, now I had two bum legs, one had been stabbed twice and the other once. I went up to the man that had caused me hell for the past year and held out my knife to him, he smiled as I got close, "That was brilliant," but his face quickly changed as I shoved the knife through his chest right over his heart, he looked down a the weapon before I twisted it. "Clay hired," he mumbled at the same time as I spoke.

"I lied," I told him as life escaped his eyes and I pushed him back; his heavy body fell stiff on the ground and I pulled the knife out of his chest. Clay? I questioned myself but I knew I was running out of time. I took a second to turn around my cut up scrub top around covering up my front but leaving my back exposed before peaking out the back door Chad had motioned towards. Both of my legs screamed in frustration as I moved but I knew now wasn't the time to give in, I had gone too far to stop. Chad had been right, no one was in the back, it was a chain link fenced back yard. I opened the door squinting in the light with my sensitive eyes before hobbling off the porch; knife still tight on my hand I quietly went over to the fence and climbed onto the empty dog house and pushed against the fence, it took everything in me not to scream as I used my tired arms to pull myself over the top of the fence, putting one leg on the other side, the metal digging into my stomach before I leaned my weight over preparing for the fall. I bounced off the ground and felt gravel sticking into my exposed back and this time I happily let the tears run, I started running sobbing, I had to run with my mouth open because I couldn't breathe through my bloody nose. I was in a decent neighbor hood but it definitely wasn't a part of Charming I had ever seen. I came to a four way stop and I was sure I could of died in excitement as I saw two men sitting on a motorcycle, wearing Mayan cuts. I came up behind the men and they both turned to look, their eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Call Alvarez, Finley," was all I could get out before the blood loss got to me and I slammed down against a wooden fence.

* * *

No One's POV-

"Margaret wasn't saying shit," Jax spoke to the warehouse, "Says she called her in because they were short handed,"

"Neither is anyone who knows Marcus," Luis informed them hanging up the phone.

"Well she didn't disappear into thin air!" Chibs yelled puffing on a cigarette, it was the only thing calming his nerves after he had chewed his fingernails down to the bone. "Someone knows where she is,"

Alvarez came into the warehouse going past Pedro who had been tied up since this morning, believing he was the one giving the Lobo's their information. "We've got her," he held out his phone showing Jax a picture.

"Where is that?" Jax asked handing the picture of Finley bleeding against a fence to Chibs.

"Oakland,"

* * *

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it, the lights were way tio bright above me and the beeping echoing in the room bounced off every part of my brain.

"Hey," Tara's smiling face was standing over me, a stethoscope pressed against my chest. I tried to smile back but my face was too sore and stiff to return the gesture. "You've been here for a few hours, we've got all the cuts stitched up, but you've lost a lot of blood," she sat down on my bed beside me, her feet still on the ground. "Margaret is letting us use the room..off the radar,"

I opened my mouth to speak but she put her hand on my arm to stop me, "Listen before Chibs comes charging back in here," she looked over at the door, I could tell by the wall color in the hall that we were down by our office. "We did some blood tests to see what drug they had been pumping into you in those needles and we just ran a full report," she stopped and opened the chart she was holding. "Did you know that you are pregnant?" everything stopped when the words came out of her mouth, even my thoughts as I shook my head back and forth at her.

"It's okay," she grabbed my arm and when our skin touched she brought me back into the real world. I was becoming one of the women I had grown up with, hooked up with a guy in the MC for a few months and already pregnant! For Christ's sakes we hadn't even said I love you and fully meant it yet, now I was in the hospital banged up and freshly kidnapped by the Cartel, and oh by the way pregnant too.

"I've been drinking," it was the first thing that I said since waking up, "last night," the events of the last few weeks played in my head and I realized the reason why I had so many tampons left at the club house, I hadn't had my period in months, "Vegas,"

"Finley, a lot of people don't notice and drink it will be fine,"

"I'm an adult," I swallowed trying to lubricate my dry throat, "I should of noticed,"

"We can do an ultra sound after they leave, check on everything," she didn't have time to say anything else as the door flew open and Chibs filled it.

"Finley," he rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, "Shite baby I'm so sorry," the word baby made, my brain start running a mile a minute thinking about all the horrible things I had done over the last few weeks, hell months, I honestly couldn't say off the top of my head when I had my last period it definitely hadn't happened since I moved into Chibs's house and I had been living there for almost three months.

"Who did this? Did they say anything?" Clay asked from the doorway and I remembered the last thing Chad had said to me; he had no reason to even know Clay's name, we had been together while the guys were in jail. Did Clay have something to do with this? I looked over at the man trying to give up my questioning look on my face. If he had done with why would he want me dead and hired Chad Sumner to do it? Did he even know about us?

"She hasn't spoken yet, I think she's in shock," Tara lied for me, "We need to give her a little time,"

"I'm going to cancel the fundraiser," Clay informed his V.P.

"No man, it looks good in case things get loud tonight that you were seen somewhere else,"

"Aye, he's right," Chibs agreed not looking over at the men still watching me rubbing his thumb up and down my cut up hand from Chad trying to cut the tape. After the group made small talk Clay left and Jax moved in closer to me.

"Where is Chad?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Dead," I confessed and Tara gasped.

"And Marcus?" Chibs questioned this time.

"Dead," I said again.

"Did they say why they did this love?" Chibs's dark brown eyes met mine again.

"They were both hired,"

"By who?"

"Marcus was someone called the Lobos and I don't know who hired Chad, they decided to work together,"

"Jesus Christ," Chibs let go of my hand and turned towards Jax, "We've got to finish this tonight Jackie Boy,"

"Finish what?" Tara asked looking at both men.

"This Lobo shit," Jax turned back to Chibs, "You stay here brotha,"

"No," I sat up straight, "You go with them," I needed to talk to Tara alone. "I'll be fine,"

"Yah sure?" Chibs asked coming back over to me.

"Aye," I tried to smile and felt a little pull on the side of my mouth and Chibs touched the spot that Marcus had pushed the knife against.

"I'll kill them all," he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I'll be back tonight," I nodded my head at him before he walked out of the door.

* * *

"You ready?" Tara came into the room a few hours after the guys had left.

"Have you heard from the guys?" I questioned her, all of the cuts and bruises on my body were really starting to hurt now that my adrenaline was worn off.

"No," she said truthfully.

"Clay hired Chad to kill me," I confessed not being able to hold it in any longer. I hadn't been sure that Chad was telling the truth but as I said it out loud I convinced myself as well.

"What?" she asked her eyes growing to twice their usual size and she sat back down on the end of my bed.

"That's what Chad said,"

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully.

"I need to get my kids out of here," she started rubbing her temples, "I can't take this anymore Finley, my boys can't be raised here,"

"Aye," I agreed with her, I knew shit was going too crazy around here in the past 24 hours Tara and I had received death threats, the club house had been shot up and a bag of heads had been dropped in our driveway.

"Come on, lets go see what is going on," she held out her arm for me to grab and I slowly stood up with her help. "Are you going to be okay with all of this?" I knew she wasn't talking about the fact that I had a stab wound in my thigh.

"We don't even know if it's a problem we need to discuss right now," I followed her down the hall wincing every few steps.

She led me to a room all set up with an ultrasound machine. I got up on the table and she pulled the stirrups out. "Just how I always wanted you to see me," I rolled my eyes as she turned on the machine and prepared the probe.

"You've seen me this way before, it's your turn,"

"I was up by your shoulders," I reminded her.

"We'll forget it ever happened the second it's over," she sat a blanket over my lap and lifted the bottom, "Now relax,"

I was sure there were things far less glamorous then letting one of your best friends give you a trans vaginal ultrasound but I definitely couldn't think of them at the moment; I honestly couldn't think of much as I sat with my legs spread waiting to find out my fate. I had never really thought about having kids let alone with Chibs, a part of the club, Kerianne's little brother or sister; but I took the information much better than I thought I would when Tara first told me earlier in the day, it was like I already subconsciously knew and was just waiting to be told out loud.

"When was your last period?" Tara asked using one hand to click around on the machine.

"Before I moved in with Chibs," Tara looked up at me giving me a strange look before looking back over at the machine. "What?" she was making me nervous watching like that. She didn't answer just kept messing with the machine keeping the screen to herself. "Tara!" I tried to get her attention.

"Do twins run in either of your families?" she turned the screen over to me and there was two big headed babies on the screen.

"You've got to be shitting me..that bastard," I didn't know what else to say as I stared at the screen.

"You're measuring at 11 weeks," I was shocked when she spoke, how could I be that far along, with TWINS, and not notice.

"I haven't been sick, not until this morning,"

"Some people don't get morning sickness, I didn't, probably the stress of the last two days set it off, you lost that patient in surgery, got a death threat, you were kidnapped,"

"Is it always like this around here?" I questioned not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Ever since I came back,"

"What am I going to do?" I questioned her watching two heartbeats on the screen.

"There is a Neonatal conference the day after tomorrow, I'm going,"

I nodded my head at her, "You do what you have to do," she clicked a couple more things on the screen and the machine printed off a picture and Tara handed it to me.

"You do what you have to do too,"

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! What should happen next?


	22. Chapter 22

"Morning Lass," Chibs was standing over me when I woke up the next morning in the hospital, he looked like he had been awake all night.

"Morning," I stretched before rubbing my eyes.

"I love you," Chibs grabbed my bandaged hand and I smiled at him.

"When can I go home?" I sat up in the bed pulling my knees up to my chest slowly.

"Today," he sat down on the chair beside my bed.

"Where were you last night?" he hadn't been back before I went to sleep at midnight. I tried to stay up and wait on him but the medicine they pumped into my veins stopped me.

"We tried to find out where they had you," I knew he was lying by how easily he answered the question, Chibs always was slow coming out with club business.

"I haven't seen Phil," I commented not knowing how many lies I could take this early in the morning.

"You're not going to be seeing him anymore," he talked like he was trying to assure me.

"Phil didn't have anything to do with this!" I understood what he was saying.

"He was supposed to watch yah," he pushed his hair back like he always did when he was trying to control his anger, "You got taken,"

"He couldn't go in the operating room with me!" I argued back.

"It doesn't matter! You were taken! We didn't know where you were! You were stabbed! You had to kill two people!" He stood up so quickly the chair flew out from behind him.

"I'm alive and that's what matters! Don't make me sound like some damsel in distress! I would have been taken by Chad and Marcus no matter who was watching me! Even You!" I stood up beside the bed a little too fast and the world went a little out of wack.

"Jesus," he reached out and grabbed my arm to keep me from tilting over.

"I don't want to fight," I tried to reason with the Scot, as he pulled me into his chest.

"Aye, me either," he agreed holding me close.

"It wasn't Phil's fault," I rested my head against his chest.

"Aye,"

We stood like that for what felt like forever, until they brought in a tray for breakfast.

I sat on the edge of the bed with the tray beside me and Chibs went back in the chair.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked picking up the top of the tray and I instantly regretted letting him do it, the smell of the fake eggs and crusty biscuit probably cooked two days ago hit me. I got that same nauseous feeling that I had all the previous day.

"Wants some?" Chibs asked taking a fork full of food.

"No," I raised my nose watching him chew. "Go ahead,It isn't half bad love, better than prison food,"and he kept chewing my stomach stiring. He remained oblivious to how it was making me feel watching him and continued eating the food. I knew now definitely wasn't the time to fill him in on what I found out last night.

"So what now Chibs? What the hell is going on with the Cartel?"

"It's complicated," he grunted.

"Uncomplicated it then Filip!" It took everything in me to remain calm. "Why do they want me dead? How do they even know me?" he stopped chewing his food and dropped his fork on the tray.

"We don't know how they know about you, or why they want you," he sighed heavily leaving his seat and sitting beside me on the bed. "Nothing else is going to happen to you," he grabbed my hand trying to sound tough and sure of himself but I heard the small ting of doubt.

* * *

The door opened to the hospital room I was staying in later that day and the person who darkened the doorway instantly caused my heart to beat faster in rage. I hadn't thought about what this moment would bring.

"You okay?" Clay asked taking a step in.

"Yeah, great," I don't know how I did it but I put a fake smile on.

"You had us all worried," he sat down in the chair Chibs had been occupying earlier in the morning.

"Sorry about that," I felt my smile fall. "I would of left a note but I really didn't have time," and a smile grew on his face. He was bull shitting me as much as I was him.

"What did they say when they took you?" he put out his legs crossing them at the ankles on the side of my bed.

"Not much, they kept me drugged,"

"Yet you got away," he commented I looked down at his hands and noticed he had his black leather gloves on.

"yeah somehow I did," I smirked at him, "I have a pretty high sense of self prevention,"

"I see," he said before standing up and starting for the door.

"I bet you do too," he stopped walking and turned back towards me.

"This could of all been avoided, now it's out of my hands," he threatened before walking out the door. I waited until I knew he would be gone and go out of bed, grabbing a robe off the back of the chair and slipped it on. I slowly walked down the hall, passing Rat on the way, trying not to hurt my leg and calf more, after what seemed like forever I made it to Tara's office.

"Hey," she looked concerned as I came through the door.

"Guess who just visited me?" I asked shutting the door. She shrugged her shoulders at me, "Clay!"

"What did he want?" I didn't answer her until I got to the couch and plopped down.

"Basically confessed to setting me up, its got to be because of the letters,"

"I've got them," she opened her locked draw and pulled out the envelope she kept the copies in. "Shit," she muttered dropping a stack of papers on the desk.

"Let me guess, they are gone?"

"That bitch," she huffed in frustration.

"Now he wants me gone,"

"Us," Tara looked over at me, "I'm going to stay gone as long as it takes in Oregon, Come with me," she blurted out, "You can't stay here either,"

"I can't, both of us can't be gone," I think I tried to convince myself more than her.

"You have three holes in your legs and a broken nose," she gave me an odd look.

"I've had worse, I'm fine," I argued back.

"I figured you'd say that," she rolled her eyes, "You're being released today,"

"Thank god, there is nothing worse than being trapped in the hospital, especially when you work there,"

"I still want you to come with me, we are in this together,"

"Get Abel and Thomas out of here," I stood up, "I'll be fine, I promise,"

"What about Lyla?" she asked before I could open the door.

"Get a hold of her, let her know what is going on, I'm sure Opie will put protection on her, If not tell her to come to Chibs's house,"

"What do I tell her?"

"Everything," I went out into the hall and shut the door behind me, I was actually freaked out, but I couldn't show it in front of Tara, she was the first one in our little group to freak out. Once I was back in my room I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, Phil was sitting in the usually occupied chair watching the TV on the wall.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" he looked over at me surprising me when he didn't smile back.

"Chibs said you were looking for me?"

"Yes," I got back on the bed, tired from the walk down the hall, feeling my legs scream in pain.

"I'm so sorry," he turned off the TV and stood up towards the door.

"Phil, it's nothing you did! This shite had nothing to do with you!" he didn't turn towards me and didn't stop walking, "I don't want anyone with me but you," he finally stopped.

"I was supposed to be watching you," it sounded like he was starting to cry but I couldn't see his face.

"Knock it off and turn the TV back on," I tried to make him stop the emotions before I started. "We are blowing this popsicle stand soon,"

* * *

"Where is Chibs?" I asked Phil after my small bag was packed that Tara had brought me.

"Not sure," Phil shrugged his shoulders, Chibs hadn't been around all afternoon.

"Take me home?" I asked him not going to wait on Chibs all night, I had hoped that he would come back to take me home but I guess I wasn't high up on the list.

"Yeah," he agreed, coming over to me and grabbing my bag out of my hand."Let's go,"

"Aye," I agreed with him, I had talked the nurse to my room into letting me leave without a wheel chair the only luxury I had found to working here. Once we were in the hall I saw the back of Margaret Murphy going around a corner away from my room. I was surprised that she hadn't been in to see me, until I remembered that she was the one who called me in and had me go into surgery with Chad. Did she have something to do with all of this?

"You okay?" Phil asked noticing I had stopped walking. I nodded my head at him and started walking again.

"Thanks for staying with me," I locked my arm with Phil's, "Means a lot," I smiled up at him.

"My pleasure," he smiled keeping us moving into the elevator. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I'm new to all of this,"

"We go back to normal; I work, you prospect, and we act like none of this shit ever happened. They'll call it club business and we have no place in that, until you patch in and let me know what happens," I hip checked him before walking out into the sunlight.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA, let me know what you think! Can I get 4 new comments before I update again? I believe in you! You can do it!


	23. Chapter 23

"You're walking better," Phil commented the next morning when I came out of the bedroom, once again he was laying across the couch watching TV.

"Did Chibs come home last night?" I questioned him sitting down in the chair so I could see the larger prospect.

"No," he sat up, "I think they were dealing with..."

"Don't make excuses for him," I stopped him half way through his sentence. I stood back up, feeling myself getting choked up, Chibs hadn't shown his face since yesterday morning at the hospital. "I'm going back to bed,"

"He loves you," Phil tried to assure me, "He was beside himself when you were taken,"

"He's got a funny way of showing it," I felt my eyes getting warm with tears and I started down the hall into the room glad I got the door shut before my tears started falling.

I must had fallen asleep on the bed because the next thing I knew the door was opening and Lyla was filling the door.

"You okay?" I asked her, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" she sat down on Chibs's side of the bed beside me.

"Aye," I looked down at my legs that were hanging out in my shorts, gauze was covering the stitches.

"Those will scar," she commented looking at them too.

"I'm not a porn star, so it's okay," I tried to joke with her, but neither of us laughed.

"I can't believe this shit happened," she huffed putting her head back against the wood behind us. "Tara told me about Clay coming to see you," she said quieter this time. "How does he know about them?"

"Gemma," I didn't have to think twice about it.

"Tara and Jax left about an hour ago for her hospital thing," Lyla informed me, "Do you get the feeling she isn't coming back?" she looked over at me.

"She's got to get her boys out of here, shite is going south fast," she pursed her lips listening to me talk.

'So what about us?" Lyla questioned, "Where do we fall in all of this,"

"We leave together if we have to," I grabbed her hand, "We do what we have to do,"

"Where do we go?"

"Ireland," I squeezed her hand a little harder, "I've got family there," Moe and Trinity would gladly welcome us into their home until we were ready to go on our own. "If something happens to me and Tara, I want you to go their too,"

"What?" she questioned. I stood up and pulled her with me, walking her across the hall and into the spare bedroom. I opened the door of the closet and pointed towards the floor.

"That's my safe, all my IRA money is in there, passports everything," I showed her the code of the safe, "Get you and your kids passports, put them in here," I opened the door showing her the cash and where the passports were kept, "If we are gone, take the money and get out of here, this address," I showed her an envelope, "Is Moe and Trinity's, go there tell them who you are," she looked at me confused.

"I'm not going to Ireland,"

"Take all the cash, all the passports and our kids and go," I nodded my head at her.

"Jax and Opie, Gemma! Will never let me take all the kids,"

"Don't ask, take them,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Precautions, take all of the money and go, Chibs won't stop you from getting in here," she nodded her head.

"This is scary," she was still staring at the open safe.

"Aye, but we need to have plans set in place, it's not about Opie and You, Jax and Tara, and Chibs and I, it's about those kids,"

"Clay must not know I know," she huffed putting her hand up pinching her nose.

"I don't think so, you are the easiest to get to and nothing has happened," I agreed with her.

"But Gemma definitely knows, she's the key to all of this shit," I nodded my head.

"She's not stupid, she's the ring leader of the circus, no one has realized she had the whip and hat yet,"

"We can't be the clowns anymore, we've got to be the tigers," I looked at her confused.

"Tigers are in a cage,"

"But they still bite if you get too close," I nodded my head at her, before hearing my cellphone ringing in the other room.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" I asked Jax as they wheeled Tara down the hall when I got to the hospital; I noticed her hand was wrapped up.

"Mexicans tried to take her," he whispered as Gemma came up behind me. "Her hand slammed in the van door, she's going down to x-ray." I nodded my head and turned towards x-ray as Jax started talking to Gemma. Downstairs they had Tara's bed outside the room waiting for x-ray to get ready for her.

"Tara!" I stood beside her she hadn't even realized I was standing there she was just staring up at the ceiling like she was in a trance. "Tara," I said again this time squeezing her shoulders starlting her a little.

"Was this Clay?" was the first thing she asked.

"I'm not sure, it's going to be okay," I assured her as X-ray came out to get her.

"Don't leave me," she became frantic when they started wheeling her away.

"I'll be right here," I assured her going over to the window so I could see into the room. I heard heels coming down the hall way and they stopped beside me.

"What is going on, why is this happening to you two?" Margaret Murphy was standing there looking into the x-ray room as well. My ever present anger started pumping.

"I don't know, why did you call me in the other day," I looked over at the redhead in her business suit pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"I was trying to help you," she already was crying.

"Helping me by getting me taken?" she rested her clipboard against her chest and crossed her arms.

"No, I knew nothing about that, you're a great surgeon and a good girl Finley," she started as the x-ray tech came out of the room to take the first pictures of Tara's hand. "He said he was in love with you, wanted to get you away from the club life,"

"By killing me," I scoffed.

"I didn't know any of that, he told me he was going to confess his love for you, beg you to leave Charming with him, get you away from that Scottish guy. You're stuck in this club life Finley and you might of made it out safely this time but there will always be someone else trying to get you," she looked over at the window to the x-ray room, "Both of you, and it might not end as good next time,"

"My love life is no one's business, especially yours," I watched them turn Tara's mangled hand over so they could get a better angle.

"You know you're being treated poorly, he didn't even drive you home when you left the hospital," she wiped her tears off her face. "What kind of love life is that?" she questioned before turning back down the hall.

"I want to do her surgery," I yelled down the hall at her back.

"Great, you're the best candidate," she didn't turn around while she answered me. While they took the last of Tara's x-ray I couldn't help but think about what Margaret had just said. She might have shit twisted but she had the facts right, I was stuck in this club life, I was born into it, I didn't know anything else, if Clay was after us this wouldn't be the end of it, he was the same as me! He would never give up, Tara's kids were in danger! Now my kids were in danger.

"How does it look?" I asked when they came wheeling her back out.

"Not sure yet," the nurse pushing her answered.

"What room is she going in? I've got her," I made eye contact with the nurse letting the younger girl know I was serious and she held her hands up telling me the information.

"What did they look like?" I asked Tara the second the nurse was gone, and I started pushing her towards the elevator.

"They were wearing masks," she had her hand wrapped back up and was holding it against her chest. "Speaking Spanish, they grabbed me while I was putting Abel in his car seat, it had to be the cartel,"

"We need to figure out what happened," she nodded her head, "If this wasn't Clay, then the club has really pissed off the Cartel to be picking us up."

"I told Lyla about the passports and cash," I told her when the elevator doors shut with us on it and she nodded her head.

"The way things are going she might need that quick out," she looked down at her wrapped hand, "I just lost my way out," she huffed defeated.

"No you didn't," I assured her before the doors opened, Jax and Chibs were standing at the other side of them.

"Hey," I said to both of them starting to push Tara's bed off the elevator before Jax took over. "She's going to room 108," I let him know walking beside the bed, listening to Chibs's boots behind us. When Jax turned into the room with Tara's bed Chibs grabbed the back of my arm and he held me back from going into the room.

"Yah doing okay love?" he had concern on his face and I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm fine, can't say that much for Tara,"

"That was you two days ago,"

"My leg needed a few stitches, her hand is her job Chibs!" I shoved him in the chest when he tried to move in closer to me.

"We will stop this from happening," he tried to come in closer again.

"It's not about stopping it, it's the fact that it shouldn't have happened at all!" I put my hands on his chest but didn't push him this time. "If Jax hadn't of been with her she would have been taken,"

"I know," he grabbed my wrists rubbing his thumbs up and down.

"Where were you last night?" I asked looking up into his dark eyes.

"I stayed at the club house, I couldn't see yah Lass, and know this was all my fault,"

"Don't blame yourself for who you are, I knew what I was getting myself into remember?" I reminded him of the conversation we had a few nights ago.

"Are we going to do this right now?" he asked letting go of my hands backing up a few steps.

"Well when else are we going to do it? Phil brought me home last night, and you never showed up,"

Jax came slamming out of the room we were standing outside of running his hands through his hair. "She needs surgery, she wants you to do it," I nodded my head and started walking towards Jax and Chibs grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I'll be home tonight, promise," I nodded my head and he let my arm slip out of his grasp.

* * *

I had never done surgery on a friend before, the closest I had ever come was stitching up Padraic after he had gotten hurt doing club business, but now I had Tara's arm and hand cut wide open and I was shocked to see the kind of damage that had been done to the nerves in her hand. It would be the kind of damage that could effect her for life if it not healed correctly.

"This doesn't look good," the surgeon beside me commented as he moved her arm around a little bit and he started getting the rods ready to set her hand back, it completely rocked my world knowing that this was one of my friends laying on the table; before when I had done surgeries I never knew what was at stake, but this was different, I knew she worked with her hands, she did surgeries on babies with the smallest of detail and now if her body didn't decide to fix it correctly that job would be just a dream.

"You okay?" a voice pulled me out of my train of thought, that I hadn't known I had been lost in.

"Aye," I snapped back into it and grabbed the supplies I would need to put one of my best friends hands back together. I tried to put my thoughts behind me but the moment I started putting her skin back together my mind went into autopilot. Had Clay been behind this? Setting up Tara to make it look like the Cartel had done it? If the Cartel really wasn't a threat then why was the club shot up and a bag of heads dropped in the parking lot? Nothing was making sense anymore all I could swear to was that Clay had set Chad up to get me, he had just about admitted it when he came into my room yesterday.

Maybe we were stupid to underestimate all of this, thinking that we were smarter than the things we were up against, so far we weren't even sure what those things were. If we had been this easy to get who else would they target to get us?

"How did it go?" Jax asked when we came wheeling Tara out of the O.R.

"She's got a lot of nerve damage," I informed the blonde, who started rubbing his temples.

"What is going on Jax?" I questioned him watching them wheel down the hall, "Why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure," I wanted to believe him when he spoke. He had tried to get out of this town, take his kids and wife and leave and somehow all his plans feel through at the blink of an eye.

"She'll be in the cast for a long time," I started walking towards our office.

"I'm going to find out why the hell this happened and who did it,"he yelled down the hall in my direction.

* * *

"You ready to go home?" Chibs came into the office I had spent most of the day in.

"I guess," I shut the paperwork I had been working on and went over to the light that held Tara's x-ray picture and turned it off.

"We going to do this all night Lass?" Chibs asked and I turned around to see him sitting in the chair behind my desk with his feet up.

"Do what?" I looked at him confused.

"This back and forth shite, do you want to fucking be with me or not?" I walked over closer to him really looking at him. I knew I really did love him by the way I reacted when he wasn't around, when he left every morning my nerves started until he came back. I hadn't wanted him to come home last night because I was hurt, I had wanted him home so I knew that he was safe.

"Would I still be here if I didn't?" I snapped at him more mad at myself for feeling that way than him.

"If you want out I'll get you back to Ireland," he crossed his legs at the ankles keeping them up on the desk.

"I don't want out! clean out your old ass ears," I pushed his chest so the chair rolled out and his legs fell off the desktop.

"Then what do you want?" he stood up.

"You," I pushed him back down in the chair and straddled his lap.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he ran his hands through my hair twisting a piece around his finger.

"I'm fine," I looked down at my thigh sitting on top of his, "I heal just like everyone else,"

"You will never get hurt again," he let my hair fall and moved his rough hands to my hips under my scrub top and started kissing me pulling at the top until it was off over my head.

"Chibs, someone could come in," I tried to stop him.

"Shut up," he pushed his mouth to mine again while he stand up while I wrapped my legs around his hips. My ass hit the hard wood of my desk and Chibs broke out kiss reaching down and unwrapping my legs from him.

"You leaving?" I asked confused, not sure where he was going but I watched him go over to the door and lock it.

"No, we are just getting started,"

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Well they have an escape plan if they need to get away from Charming! Let me know what you think! What should happen next? When will Chibs find out about the twins? How will the girls find out of Clay is actually behind this or not?


	24. Chapter 24

"You ready to see what's going on in there?" the OBGYN dressed in way too much pink asked me while she smiled from ear to ear.

"I am," I smiled back at her, I was in a pair of mint green surgical scrubs and felt completely out of place in the room that was way to cutesy for anyone over the age of 13.

"I understand you've seen before," she still had that smile spread across her face.

"Aye, I had an accident a week ago, they did a scan to make sure everything looked okay they were sure I was having twins,"

"You weren't aware of your pregnancy until that time correct?" I nodded my head at the woman.

"A lot of woman over look it," she tried to assure me and wrote something down on my file. "Okay lets get peaking in," she went over to the lights and dimmed them before asking me to pull up my shirt and roll down my pants so she could see my stomach. "This will be cold," she informed me before squirting a cool gel on my stomach. She put a scope on my stomach and started moving around spreading out the gel watching the screen. "Looks like they were right, twins!" she finally let her smile fall while she worked on the machine, "They are measuring at 12 weeks like we thought," she hit a switch and a noise I didn't know I had been missing my whole life met my ears, it started out like a cloudy womb noise and then a quick little heartbeat filled the room and I felts my eyes tear up.

"It that both of them?" I asked her watching the screen she had moved towards me.

"Yes, their heartbeat is on the same pattern," her smile came back. "They are in two separate placentas so they will not be identical," she kept moving the wand around looking a different positions of each before pictures printed out of the side. "They are very active," I felt my smile spread as big as I could ever remember it being watching both of them move around on the screen.

"We need to make a health record for you, the father as well if we can get that," I agreed with the woman and we finished up the appointment. When I left I made a follow up for the next month, she informed me that was usually when we could find out the sex.

When I got out to the jeep I pulled out my phone to check my messages before I went to visit Tara and my heart stopped beating as I read a text from Lyla.

'Opie called they know about Vegas they think that is why you two have been hurt,'

I put the phone in my cup holder and threw it into reverse heading towards the hospital. I came off the elevator of the level Tara was staying on and saw Phil at the vending machine, which was weird I knew that he was supposed to be watching Tara's room.

"What are you doing?" I asked the guy I had become close with over the past few days.

"Clay told me to take a break, he's with Tara, and Gemma just went that way too," I didn't say anything else I just started booking it down the hall towards her room, being alone with Clay right now would be a dangerous thing, especially if the club knew about Vegas, he would have something to blame the hit on, he would finish the job. I kept running down the hall past all of my co-workers, hoping I wouldn't be too late, but I slowed when I got close to the room and Clay walked past me.

"She's fine," he told me, "Better be careful, Cartel has reason to believe that the Lobos saw you two in Vegas, and that is why you've been pin pointed," he smirked before continuing down the hall.

"Where is that little porn whore?" Gemma asked watching me come into Tara's room, she was walking towards the bathroom.

"She didn't tell on us," I sat down on the chair beside the door trying to catch my breath.

"Then who did?"

"Clay just said the Cartel thinks the Lobos saw us,"

"Bullshit!" Gemma snapped, "And this is all coming to light now? Those guys just happened to be Lobo in Vegas? Followed us to Charming and set up shop?"

"Well who else would know we were in Vegas? Besides Lyla," I snapped when she opened her mouth.

"Whoever it is, they've been watching us for a while," before any of us could say anything else Jax came into the hospital room.

"Vegas really?" he questioned looking at the three of us in the room, "What were you thinking?"

"That we needed a vacation," Tara kept packing her bag, "It was harmless,"

"How can you say that! Both of you have been abducted in the past week!" he made fists with both of his hands, "If it wasn't a big deal then you wouldn't have kept it a secret,"

Before I could say anything else my phone rang and I looked down at the screen seeing who it was before going out the hospital room door.

"Ope?" I questioned the second I picked up the call and heard a sniffle.

"I need you to come see me," misery was heavy in his voice.

"Of course are you okay?" I questioned nervous by the tone of his voice.

"Do you know where Skeeter works?" he asked and I swore my lungs stopped beating, I knew what Skeeter did for the club.

"Aye, Opie what is going on?"

"Be here in 15," he hung up the phone. I started back towards the parking lot knowing Tara was safe if Jax was with her. The whole ride over to Skeeters I wondered why I was going there, who was dead now? Or did Skeeter have a fire burning just for me? Was Opie more pissed about Vegas than he should be? I knew it was crazy but there was a part of me that couldn't push it out of my head that the fire was for me.

I must of sat in my car for 5 minutes before I finally got out of the Jeep and started towards where Skeeter worked in the back but the sound of a motorcycle stopped me in my path. I turned towards the parking lot and saw Jax pull up, taking off his helmet.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled to him blocking my eyes from the sun.

"Opie called, what are you doing here?" he asked the same thing when he got close.

"The same," we walked in silence the rest of the way and I followed Jax into the cremation area feeling the heat on my face before seeing Opie standing with his back against the wall, seeing Piney's cut in his hand, covered in blood. I pushed past Jax and wrapped myself around Opie in a hug, hearing him breathe heavily by my ear. I knew Jax was asking him questions but I couldn't concentrate on them, I felt hot tears run down my face as I held onto the large man that had just lost his father.

"I'll fill both of you in," Opie spoke to us letting go of me looking back over at the fire as I sniffled trying to stop my tears, Piney and I had gotten close during the last year, mostly me trying to get information on my Mum and the letters about JT but it wasn't all that, Piney was sort of like that father I never had! We would stay outside late while the guys were in jail just talking, usually about nothing at all, he would ask me about my day at work and I would ask him random questions about the past. "He would of wanted both of you here," I nodded my head at Opie watching as he threw the cut into the fire. All three of us stood in silence watching the cardboard box and jean cut burn, none of us knowing what to say. But the emotions around us were thick, we knew that we were watching one of the most important guys in our life burn into ash.

"What happened?" Jax asked after we had left the building and we were standing out by the parking lot in the dark.

Before we got an answer the sound of a gun cocking surprised Jax and I and Opie held it towards Jax.

"You should know! You're Clay's boy!" I looked over at Jax confused.

"Clay did this?" I questioned the blonde as well.

"I didn't know anything!" Jax held his hands up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Opie informed us both before shooting the gun towards Jax's bike blowing out a tire.

"Shit!" Jax yelled watching his best friend speed away, "Give me your keys!" he yelled as Unser and Skeeter came to the front and I dug into my pocket throwing my keys at Jax and running towards the passenger side of the Jeep.

"Shit Jax!" I yelled at him as we speed down the road towards the club house, "If Clay did this!"

"I know!" Jax interrupted me weaving in traffic.

"Let him kill Clay!" it came out like word vomit and I watch the man I would claim as my brother look over at me like I was crazy. "He deserves it!"

"He wouldn't kill Piney!" he yelled turning into the clubhouse, Opie was already off his bike and no where to be seen as Jax slammed onto the break.

"Jax!" I yelled following him into the club house, we came into the chapel seeing Opie standing with his gun pointed at Clay.

"Here comes my kids!" he smiled from the seat a shit eating grin on his face. Jax seemed to ignore the look on the evil man's face as he pulled his gun on Opie.

"I'll shoot you Opie!" that seemed to be all it took to convince Opie to pull the trigger on Clay and he shot twice, both of them hitting Clay in the chest.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that you could almost see the blood flying out of Clay's chest as another shot went off and Opie's body fell to the ground as a bullet left Jax's chamber. Jax and I moved from standing side by side to going in two different directions, I went towards Opie and he went towards Clay.

"Gun shots!" Unser yelled and everything came back to normal time as he looked at the scene he had walked into, "Cops will be all over this!"

"It happened in the garage!" Clay muttered lifeless as Jax and Rat picked him up.

"You stay with Opie!" Jax ordered me.

"Opie, it will be okay," I held pressure on Opie's wrist as he winced in pain.

"What did he mean?" Opie asked watching my hand quickly become soaked with his blood. "About his kids?" I had known that Clay hadn't been forth coming with the fact that I was his daughter, I think the only people who knew were the small circle of women who had read the letters, Gemma, Jax and Chibs. I looked up into Opie's caramel colored eyes watching them change from hate and pain to confusion.

"Unfortunately, Clay is my father," I put a little more pressure on his wrist when he tried to get up, "I didn't meet him until he came to Ireland,"

" I will kill him," he informed me staring me down.

"I don't care what happens to Clay, he was beating my Ma, that's why she left," I said to him seriously, "She was the best woman I had ever met," I didn't know why but telling Opie that I didn't care if Clay lived or died was liberating, I felt like I was giving Opie permission to kill him.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Jax came into the chapel pulling Opie off the ground, putting his hand over his bullet wound. I followed them towards the parking lot as Jax informed Rat of the consequences of saying what happened tonight and the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Go home Finley!" he yelled at me dragging Opie to one of the tow trucks

"Opie's wrist!" I yelled back, I knew it would need some medical attention.

"I'll take care of it! We've got to get out of here!" he yelled shutting Opie into the truck, "Now!"

I went over to the Jeep starting towards the road and I barley had made it to the stop sign before a few cop cars flew past me and into TM. When I made it home I saw Chibs's bike sitting in the driveway; I grabbed a few napkins out of my center console and wiped the blood off my hand before going inside.

"Where were you?" Chibs was sitting on the couch when I came in to the living room he clearly was in a mood.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't what me, where were you?"

"With Jax!" I yelled putting my purse down.

"Not this morning! We put you with a prospect for a reason! And you just decided you didn't need anyone to go with you? And then we find out that you four went to VEGAS!" he stood up! In the events of the last few hours I had forgotten all about the fact that we had been caught going out of state while they were gone, and the fact that I had somehow slipped Rat's protection this morning to go to my 12 week appointment.

"This morning I had an appointment I was fine! And we were fine in Vegas too! I am 25 years old! I don't need a babysitter or a scolding!"

"Then tell me why the Cartel knows about your little trip to Vegas huh?" he walked towards me, causing me to put my back against the front door.

"I'm not sure! But I know it didn't have anything to do with Tara and I getting taken!"

"Then how do they know Lass?" he put a hand on both sides of my head. "Huh?" he moved his face in closer so our noses were almost touching.

"Vegas was a way to get out of here! A chance to get away from Charming! To pretend we were normal people for two days!" I shoved his chest which only caused him to come back and even closer.

"You are not normal, you're my old lady," he slammed his fist against the door beside me causing me to jump.

"I never agreed to that,"

"Don't leave the prospects when I put them on you," he ignored what I said, "Where did you go?"

I put my hands on his chest this time lightly pushing him reaching for my purse. "This was where I was," as I pulled out the ultrasound pictures and shoved them into his hand. He looked down at the pictures and his mouth gasped open.

"Twins?" he asked after reading the small yellow writing on them showing the difference between baby A and Baby B. Before I could answer both of our cell phones started ringing at the same time. I reached into my pocket at the same time as he did and we both answered at the same time.

"I need you to come in, we have an emergency surgery," Margaret's voice came through the speaker as Chibs and I stepped away from each other, she hung up not waiting for a reply and I knew what it was as Chibs hung up the phone as well.

"We've got to go," he grabbed his cut off the back of the couch putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Aye," I agreed walking out of the front door and towards my Jeep as he got onto his bike.

* * *

We didn't talk as we got to the hospital and rode the elevator together, the waiting room was filled with SOA members, all of whom had a grim look on his face.

"Thank god, I need you to assist in Clay's surgery," Margaret stepped in front of me the second I got into the leather filled waiting room.

"Aye," I nodded at her and she grabbed my hand to pull me with her and I saw Opie's blood around my fingernails and I stopped walking and pulled my hands out of hers. "I can't," I heard all of the guys behind me move closer and I put my hands in my jacket pocket.

"What?" Margaret asked and I felt my throat getting thick as I said my next words.

"He's my father, I can't preform the surgery," her eyes grew as she looked at me and I heard the club start to whisper behind me. My face scrunched up in tears for the third time that day and I knew this time it was going to be ugly, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to put Clay back together, I didn't want him to live. I wanted him to pay for my mum, for Piney, for Tara.

"Lass," Chibs put a heavy hand on my shoulder, as Margaret walked away going to find someone else to do the surgery.

I turned towards the club and saw all the shocked look on their faces as they processed what they had just heard, not only would I not do the surgery on their club president but I was his daughter. The elevator behind Chibs opened and Jax stepped off, stopping when he saw the tears streaming down his face and before I knew what I was doing I ran past Chibs and right into Jax not stopping until our chests hit.

"I can't do it, I can't help him, I'll kill him," I whispered into his ear as his arms wrapped around me, one of them rubbing up and down my back, "I'm sorry," I bawled into his shoulder, "I can't do it," he hushed me still rubbing up and down my back. I'm sure it looked like something other than what it was to everyone else but the only person I owed an explanation to was Jax, he was the first one to find out about Clay and I, I would always consider him my brother even if there was no blood between us.

"It's okay," he tried to soothe me, "It's out of our hands,"

The elevator behind him opened one last time and Gemma came in, her face was level and calm as she saw Jax and I embracing.

"Well two good things came from that asshole," she continued past us and we both turned to look at the beaten wife.

* * *

AN: I don't own anything SOA! Let me know what you think! What should happen next? I'm really going to change some things in the next few chapters, let me know what you think should change! Can I get 4 Reviews before i update again? Reading them really makes my day and gives me something to think about :)


	25. Chapter 25

"And they just let you back out of the surgery?" Tara asked while she put t-shirts into a suitcase.

"I just left," I shrugged my shoulders at her, switching the arm I was holding Thomas in "They didn't really have a choice,"

"I can't believe Opie shot Clay," Tara stopped packing and sat down beside the suitcase.

"I can't believe Clay shot Piney," I countered sitting down too.

"I'm going to miss you," she put her head on my shoulder and reached out rubbing her sons foot.

"I'll miss you too! But we can visit each other!" I looked down at the brunette who had been through hell the last few days.

"What did Chibs say about the ultrasound?" she sat back up looking at me with her dark eyes.

"Nothing, we got calls about Clay at the same time,"

"I told Gemma where the letters were," I knew it was just a matter of time before Gemma got her hands on those letters. "She said she's going to give them to Clay, put an end to all of this,"

"When was she here?" I asked her looking at her suitcase, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"About an hour ago,"

"She's not going to give them to Clay,"

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked giving me a confused look.

"Gemma isn't going to let Abel and Thomas just up and leave," she was starting to think like Gemma as well, I noticed she was looking at the suitcase too, "If Clay dies then Jax takes over,"

"That bitch," she had finally caught on.

"Where are the letters?" I questioned standing up and pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"In the storage locker," she started to shake her head,"If she gives the letters to Jax he will kill Clay,"

"She'll take the letters about herself out before she gives them to him, I'll go find her,"

"Let her give them to him," Tara followed me down the hallway.

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"Let her give him the letters," she started back towards her room, "I've got a plan,"

* * *

"So those are the letters you're mentioned in?" I asked looking over at the small pile Gemma had made as I walked into the storage room, jumping her.

"Tara told me where they were," she pulled her reading glasses off her face and put them on top of her head. Her bruised and battered face had small tears running down them and I almost wondered if it was sign of the actual human deep inside of her not the monster she wore as a shell most of the time.

"After all of these months of fighting us not to show Jax you're just going to hand them over?" I questioned her already knowing what she was going to do.

"Clay needs to go darling, your Dad has run his course," she picked up a stack of pictures on top of a dirty white box and handed them to me.

"As far as I'm concerned Sean Casey was my father," I didn't look at the pictures I just held them back to her.

"You should have them, for your kids," she nodded down at my stomach and I quickly shoved the pictures in my purse.

"What is your play here Gemma?"

"He beat the shit out of me!" She yelled standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "I am done with Clay Morrow,"

"And when Jax and Tara want to leave?" I questioned her.

"Then they are free to go, how am I going to stop him?"

"Oh I don't know!" I looked down at the letters, "By convincing him to kill Clay and take over at the head of the table!"

She smirked at me before reaching out and tucking some of my hair behind my ears, "And I thought Tara was the smart one. You're the one who has been moving the pieces all along, you brought Piney into this, his blood is on your hands," she walked out of the storage locker. "You've wanted Clay dead since you first saw him, why are you trying to stop it?" I followed her out of the locker and she shut the door before I answered.

"I just want to make sure the blame is on the right people, but I'm guessing Jax isn't getting all the letters," I watched her shove a few pieces of paper in her purse.

"Clay has to die," she told me before getting in her SUV and started down the street.

* * *

I pulled into TM and I noticed none of the bikes were in the line and neither was Gemma. She must have had another place to go before she split everything open, I had called Tara on the ride over and told her what was going on. I confirmed with her that she had taken out the letters about her. She told me what she was planning and that I needed to let her know when Gemma got to TM. That was it either Tara won or Gemma won a this point, but either way Clay wouldn't make it till tomorrow.

The sound of bikes roaring on the street outside the gate made my stomach start bubbling in nerves, the whole situation with these letters were going to be over, we would be back on level ground with Gemma, we had nothing over her anymore. Tig came in first followed by the rest of the guys in their usual riding order and they backed into their spots before the group moved in on Tig, clearly they were arguing but even with my windows down I couldn't hear what they were talking about but whatever it was Tig got on his bike and left right before the guys started going their own way.

"What are you doing here?" Chibs came up to my open passenger window before opening the door and getting in.

"Meeting Gemma here," I only half lied.

"Well we just got a call that Clay made it through surgery so it will be a minute," he reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it," I knew that he would understand what I was talking about, me operating on Clay would of never ended well, I would of let him bleed out, messed up something on purpose, he was an evil bastard who not only beat my ma but tried to have Tara and I killed.

"I know," he looked over at me and brought my hand to his mouth. "This shite is going to calm down soon," he didn't know how wrong he was.

"Then what?" I questioned looking at our hands locked together and I started spinning the ring on his finger with my thumb.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah me either," I looked back down at our hands and so did he.

"We'll have to make a nursery eventually," he commented, his voice changing a little. "How long have you known?"

"Since I got taken,"

"Shite," he took our hands apart and I finally looked him.

"Is everything okay..with em?" he asked.

"Aye, they are fine," I nodded at him.

"Today is going to be a busy day, but tomorrow I want to take you somewhere," he didn't sound like he was asking.

"I work tomorrow,"

"Well take off," he opened his door when Gemma pulled in. "I do love you Finley Fisher," he didn't wait for me to reply before he shut the door and started walking towards his bike and I watched Gemma walk into the club house where Jax had gone in a few minutes ago.

I waited on the picnic table until Gemma came out and saw me. "Shit," she rolled her eyes and kept walking to the wrestling ring sitting down. "I had to do it,"

"No sense to explain now, it's done," I crossed my legs and leaned my back against the top of the table. We must of sat in silence for an hour before Tara pulled up, coming over and setting beside me, now we both were watching Gemma.

"I was waiting on you," Tara directed at Gemma causing her to sit up. "Where are the letters?"

"Oh cut the shit!" she scoffed at Tara, "You know I gave them to Jax!"

"How many did you take out before you gave them to him?" she asked.

"If you knew why did you tell me where they are? What are you two up to?" she looked between us but before we could answer her we heard the door shut behind us and we turned to look at Jax.

"You two should of told me about the letters!" he swapped the black hat on his head so it would be on backwards.

"I know, but I didn't want to throw you deeper into the club," Tara looked Jax up and down before speaking again, "What are you going to do Jax?"

"I've got to finish this," Jax huffed before sitting down across from us.

"This is how you do it," Tara pulled a small leather pouch out of her purse and opened it putting it on the table, it was a loaded needle, Gemma's heels clicked against the drive way as she moved closer to see the table. "It's a blood thinner," Tara looked between the two of us, "Put it in his IV and then pull the tube out of his chest," Jax looked at me as well. "It will look like he pulled it out in his sleep, his lungs will fill with fluid and he'll drown,"

"You okay with this?" Jax asked me, grabbing both of my hands, "Its not just me this will effect,"

"Aye," I agreed nodding, "Clay Morrow did this to himself,"

"You do this Jax, then you come home! Get me and our boys and drive us out of this poisonous town," Jax agreed when Chibs pulled up and yelled to him that they were going to be late for a meet. We all watched the blonde walk away with the leather pouch in his cut pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gemma asked once Jax's bike roared to life.

"Everything you taught me to do," Tara snapped at Gemma, "He's mine," she walked away leaving the mother in shock.

* * *

Most of the afternoon I had been working, trying to figure out how exactly all of the events of today would fall out of the bag. I had learned things never went exactly as intended in life and these were big moves that we were trying to push. I knew from Tara that the guys were trying to make a deal between the Irish and the Cartel today but it was also something that Jax thought needed to happen, they wanted to get out of he Cartel shit after the things that had gone down lately, the sons had finally came to be in between a rock and a hard place. News of Veronica Pope had slowly come down from Oakland as well, I had no clue who she was but everyone of the nurses who were talking about it in the break broom seemed to know who she was and they all seemed to automatically assume that it was the guys who had something to do with it. At 6:00 I decided I had been wasting time long enough and I clocked out to go home, to see what was left of the Sons of Anarchy; if Clay was really killed and Jax stepped down shit would be in the air.

"Finley!" I turned to see Jax walking down the hallway.

"Hey," I said back to him neither of us were smiling.

"I need you to meet me at Opie's house, I'll be there in twenty,"

"What happened Jax?" I asked him, putting my purse on my shoulder.

"Something I need to talk to you and Opie about, we've got some daddy issues to work out,"

"You okay with this shit Jax? Don't do anything you're not comfortable with, this isn't just about us and the club Jax," I tried to assure him, "It's also about how this will effect you, if you do this you are the one that lives with it, you're the one that has to sleep at night with this Jax,"

He nodded his head in understanding, "Be at Opie's house," and I agreed before continuing on my way.

I was parked across the street from Opie's house sitting in the car waiting on Jax when I remembered the pile of pictures Gemma had given me earlier. I pulled them out turning on the over head light and was shocked at the first picture, it was like staring at a picture of ghosts, three people I owed my life too even if I never got to tell one of them my gratitude. Green eyes were looking back into mine and they were shining in the picture so brightly I could of sworn that they were alive watching me. My mum was sitting at a table with a shot glass in front of her and a samcro t-shirt on, clearly a man's. The next set of eyes were ones I had seen recently, ones that matched the man whose house I was sitting outside of right now. Piney looked so much younger than the man I had grown to know, he didn't have an oxygen tank and his hair was dark, thick and full on top. The last set of eyes were ones I had never seen in anything but pictures, they were a color all their own, since I had read his words in the letters all those months ago I began thinking of him as such an educated wise man, not just the president of a motorcycle club and I knew that he was the person I owed the most even if I would never meet the man. The three of them were sitting together huge smiles on there face, my mom in the middle and they clearly had some kind of card game happening on the table in front of them. I sat the picture down on my lap knowing it would be one I would keep with me and looked at the next. It was still my eyes but this time she was standing beside a man I had wished death on more than once. My Ma and Clay were standing together posing for the picture, both with smiles on their face, Clay's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and it looked like he hadn't changed a day, he was still the evil man I knew, the man I blamed from everything that had ever gone wrong in my life probably giving him more power than he deserved, he was in the same outfit he always wore, jeans, a black t-shirt and his cut this time the only difference were the patches, he was wearing a Sargent at Arms patch instead of President, my ma's arms were showing in the picture and I noticed the four small bruises on her forearm, like small finger prints and couldn't stop the sob that escaped my mouth. How long had she allowed this man to control of her? The woman I had grown up with would of never let a man put his hand on her, she was strong, outspoken and tough as nails; of course she always had that inner broken child inside her, the one that had ran away scared and pregnant with me but she kept her locked up tight. Now I was following in her footsteps, I looked down at my stomach which I hated to admit but didn't seem as flat as it used to and knew exactly what she was feeling when she fled, it stopped being about me the second I heard their heartbeat, it didn't matter what happened between Chibs and I no matter how much I knew I loved him. Everything that happened from that moment on was them, letting Jax have those letters, getting rid of Clay was all about getting him out of the way before he even got to set eyes on the fact that I would bring his grandchildren into this world.

The rest of the pictures were of my mom, Gemma, and some other girls all of whom seemed comfortable in the busy club house that the pictures had been taken in, clearly my mom and Gemma were some kind of leaders in there little woman's club, it was always new girls in the picture but Gemma and Finley were in all of them, never moving the girls came to them each time the two women looked unimpressed with the women around them but they always were sitting close to each other, clearly happy to be spending time together.

Jax pulled up behind my Jeep and got off the bike at the same time as Opie's front door opened and he filled it before starting down the walk way, I grabbed the picture on my lap and got out of the vehicle.

"Well?" Opie asked as we met in the middle of the road, each of us coming in a different direction.

"I need to talk to both of you," Jax looked in between the two of us. "You were right, Clay killed Piney," you could hear Opie's teeth grind and his hands tightened into fists under the street lights.

"You should of let me kill him,"

"I can't," Jax informed Opie, looking over at me this time. "I need Clay alive," my heart sunk at the words leaving his mouth. "Gallan won't do business with anyone but Clay,"

"We don't need Gallindo!"

"We do!" Jax snapped back, "I can't explain it now but we need him alive and at the table! But I need you there too, it's our club now, Clay stepped down," he told Opie.

"I can't sit at a table with him!"

"I need you at my left,"

"Why am I here?" I asked confused.

"Because I owed you both an explanation on why he is still alive! But I want to also assure you that it is for a limited time, and we will end his life in whatever way we deem fit,"

"He's your father, do you really want him dead?" Opie asked me seriously.

I handed him the picture I had brought with me. "JT and your dad helped my Ma get out, when she left Clay" Opie looked up with a strange look on his face.

"It's true," Jax handed the stack of letters to Opie he had in his hand, "Read these, we have chapel at 8, I need you there, I can't do this without you, either of you," Opie and I both looked over at the blond man, as Opie handed him the picture, "Lets do this right, for them," he handed me back the picture before pulling Opie into a hug, "I love you brother," he said into Opie's ear but loud enough for me to hear. Opie didn't look convinced as they pulled apart and Jax reached from me, "I love you...sister," he said into my ear this time before getting closer and whispering, "Please get him to the club house," and he walked away not saying another word leaving Opie and I standing in the street.

"Clay will die," he turned towards his house as Jax's bike started up.

"Opie, I agree with you," I followed him, "But we need to play this right,"

"He killed my father!" he yelled turning back towards me, "How am I going to sit at a table with him?" he questioned me his eyes getting glossy.

"By taking everything he has, keeping him weak," I tried to convince Opie, "He would hate nothing more than to have you and Jax sitting at the head of that table,"

"And then what?"

"Then we kill him when it's time, even if Jax isn't down," I held my hand out firmly and Opie just looked down at it. "Come on Opie, you know you want to be beside Jax, he needs you beside him,"

He still didn't take my hand, he just turned around walking into his front door, "Come on," he said holding the door open for me. Opie sat down at his table the letters in front of him and didn't say anything else just began reading them as I watched the clock. The closer it got to 8 the more anxious I got and the further Opie got in to the letters the firmer he held onto the edges of the paper. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it to see a text from Tara.

 _'Jax isn't leaving Charming, neither am I,'_

 _'I know I saw him'_ I sent back quickly noticing the time on the top of my phone.

 _'CIA is behind Cartel, that's how they know that we were in Vegas, they've been watching all of us'_ quickly came through and I felt my eyes grow, and I looked back up at Opie, that is why Jax needs the deal with the Irish and Cartel to go down, CIA wants the IRA, everyone wanted to get their hands on the IRA.

"Jesus," Opie muttered putting the letters on the table.

"That is why Clay killed Piney, he thought he had the letters, he tried to have Tara and I killed,"

"Holy Shit!" Opie yelled standing up the sound of the chair sliding against the floor was loud and unnerving.

"We've got to go if we are going to make it on time," I looked up at the large angry man, "You belong there," I tried to tell him one more time and he just glared at me it was so quiet in the kitchen I could almost hear the gears in his brain grinding.

"When it's time, I want to be the one to kill him," he held out his large hand to me like I had done earlier outside.

"Deal," I smiled for the first time all night and put my hand into his. "But we've got to go, it's almost 8,"

We pulled up to the garage at 7:58 and both of us started towards the club house, before Opie stopped and turned back towards me, "I can't," he looked over at Clay's bike.

"Yes, you can Opie, I promise,"

"How can you do this?" He questioned, shaking his head, "How did you look at him knowing about your mom all these months?"

"I bit my tongue and thought of all the ways I would kill him if I got the chance, now I know some one else is going to do it too," I pushed his chest until he turned around and I literally pushed him into the club house all the way, going past the clock on the wall I saw it was 8:04 and I wondered if it was already too late, but when we pushed past Gemma who was standing in the door way of the Chapel I smiled at what I knew she was looking at. Tara was standing at the head of the table, her arm over Jax's shoulder, she was glaring at Gemma and Jax was looking over the table and I continued to shove Opie into the room, and towards the empty seat that Jax used to occupy. "Sorry we're late, traffic was crazy," I smiled at Jax who only smiled back at us and stood to embrace Opie. I turned away from the men to the spot where Chibs used to sit, and I saw Tig sitting there and my heart stopped beating as I looked a seat over and saw Chibs setting on the right of the head of the table, Chibs had just became the person in between Jax and a bullet.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! Everyone have a happy 4th of July!


	26. Chapter 26

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Chibs asked when I came in the front door of the house, he was sitting on the couch. Last night after seeing Chibs sitting at the right of Jax really rocked me, my whole life they had treated the SA like it was such a privilege but I had always thought it was a curse. They were expected to be the barrier between the President and the things that were trying to kill them; a thankless dangerous job and now it was Chibs job. After I left the club house I went to Lyla's new house in tears as I explained to her what was going on, how shit had changed in the last 24 hours. I knew that Chibs and the guys knew where I was, we had heard bikes go by around midnight while we were up talking in the kitchen.

"I needed to think,"

"You about done?" he asked coming up to me and pulling my face to his, pressing a few kisses to my lips.

"Aye," I raised one side of my mouth not sure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Good, lets get going," he dragged me towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him.

"We're going on a date darling," he smirked at me.

"I don't want McDonalds," I smirked back heading towards the closet to change.

We had been riding for a few hours before Chibs pulled over into a diner parking lot.

"Lets get something for breakfast," he told me while he waited for me to get off the bike. Once we were both standing Chibs grabbed my wallet out of his side panniers and took off his cut and holster putting them inside before he locked it up.

"No cut?" I asked him confused before he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

"We are just normal citizens today," he led me to the small diner. Once we were inside I sat down on one side of the booth expecting him to sit on the other but I was surprised as he sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What did you have to think about last night?" He questioned me after we gave the waitress our orders.

"Just some shite," I leaned into his chest, his arm still around my shoulders.

"Come on now princess, we're sharing," If you had told me three months ago that I would be sitting at a diner with Chibs while he asked me about my feelings I would of told you that you were full of shit, but now sitting here it felt like we had done it a million times, technically this was our third date even though we had been living together and I was pregnant.

"All this shite with Clay," I told him while he looked down at me, "You being the new SA,"

"That doesn't change anything," he said as the waitress sat our drinks down in front of us and we thanked her. "We are still the same people we were the day before yesterday," he added.

"No, you weren't considered a human shield then," I traced the anarchy tattoo on his arm trying to keep myself from getting emotional.

"Listen to me, nothing will change," he grabbed under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Everything is going to change," I tried to make him see it my way.

"Today isn't supposed to be about this," he kissed my forehead before our food got sat down in front of us.

"Then what is it about?" I picked up my fork and started moving food around my plate not having much of an appetite.

"Anything but club shite," he picked up his cheeseburger and took a bite.

We finished eating in a comfortable silence, everything we did together was that way, there was no pressure to talk or entertain each other it was just completely at peace...when we weren't fighting.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we climbed onto Chibs's bike and I wrapped around him before he started it up not answering me. We started riding away from the diner but not towards Charming either, every time he slowed down I expected him to stop but he kept going at street lights he would put a hand on my thigh that was wrapped around his while he kept us from tipping over.

"You've got to be shitting me," I rolled my eyes as we finally stopped and he slapped my thigh telling me to get off the bike.

"Isn't this romantic, it's where they always go on those shite movies," we were along a sandy beach and he put a huge smile on his face charging me and lifting me up into his chest, one arm behind my knees the other behind my shoulder blades.

"Chibs you are going to break your back," I laughed as he carried me towards the water.

"It's worth it," he joked and I slapped his chest my cheeks hurting my smile was so big. Once we were closer to the ocean he completely let go of me dropping my ass in the hot white sand.

"Jesus," I said as I landed and he sat down behind me putting his legs on both sides of mine, pulling me back to lean against his chest, and goosebumps rose over my body as he ran one of his calloused hands down my bare arm before resting it on my stomach.

"How far along are you?" his metal rings were cold on my skin through my thin chiffon tank top.

"12 weeks," I was watching the waves come onto the beach not exactly wanting to see his face when I answered his question.

"I meant it yesterday," he said his hot breath on by my ear causing my blood to run faster.

"Meant what?" I asked, leaning further into him.

"That I loved you," a kiss was placed at the back of my neck.

"Because I'm pregnant?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"No, that doesn't have shite to do with it," he tried to assure me, "I've known it for a while, hell I've said it to you,"

"I love you too by the way," I smirked even though he couldn't see my face and I wasn't ashamed that I said it to him. I knew that I loved him, he was exactly the kind of guy I had tried to avoid my whole life and I had been stuck on him since the first kiss in Ireland, now we were sitting together on a beach in California.

"I love you," he kissed the back of my neck again, "Don't worry about this Sargent shite either, I'll turn it down if that is what you want," he didn't sound sure of himself as he spoke and I turned my upper body so I was looking at him.

"I would never do that!" I tried to make eye contact with him even though we were both wearing sunglasses, "I don't ever want to change you, this is who you are," I reached out pushing his hair out of his face from where the wind was blowing it, " Two months ago I would have been thrilled for you to get that patch, but I saw you sitting in that chair, and I saw myself telling them," I looked down at my stomach that he still had a hand on, "That you weren't coming home,"

"It will take more than a bullet to stop me from getting home to you,"

"I need you to swear to that," I put a hand on his chest.

* * *

3 weeks later

"Did you see the guys this morning?" Tara asked coming into my office shutting the door behind her.

"No, I had an early surgery," I said shutting my lab top, "What happened now?" I questioned knowing by her tone that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Their..shipment got busted, niners lit the truck on fire,"

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Phil got beat up a bit, but they are fine," she sat down on the couch, "You going to Piney's thing this afternoon?"

"No, I've got a surgery consultation this afternoon," I rolled my eyes, "I had my chance to say goodbye to him,"

"One of these days you are going to have to tell me what happened that night," neither Jax or I had told her about seeing Piney's body that night and the agreement the three of us had come to about Clay.

"Are you going?" I asked Tara who over the past few weeks had tried to put on a stronger face but all she really was doing was covering up the pain of being stuck in Charming inside herself.

"No, I'm training my replacement today," she stood up and started for the door. "Where do you fall on all of this?" she turned back towards me.

"On all of what?" I asked her confused.

"Chibs, Jax and Opie moving up, You're in as deep as me now, we are planted here. You should come over after work, Abel misses his Aunt Finley," and she left without another comment. I knew she was right, me having a deal with the guys and them moving up to the top ranks, I would always be considered a tipping scale, I knew too much. Jax and Opie would always question my loyalty if something went wrong now, they would always know that I had something on them. It was a dangerous place to be.

My door opened back up again and Margaret was standing in it her usual clip board in her hand.

"Thank you for doing this," she handed me a folder "I know you don't like to do anything but surgeries but we are very short handed," I nodded my head at her, things between us had been more than stressed since she admitted to me about Chad. She didn't waste anytime leaving and I stood up to follow her towards the room not looking at the folder.

I came into the room a fake smile on my face as I prepared myself to tell a man the steps we were going to take to fuse his bones to help treat osteoarthritis in his hands. I looked down at the file in my hand ready to speak at the same time as the man opened his mouth.

"Kelley?" my eyes read the name on the file Frank Fisher and I felt my mouth gap open in shock.

"I'm sorry," the woman beside him said, "He's very forgetful,often confuses people for someone else" I still didn't say anything as I looked at the man in front of me. I knew that my Ma's name was Frank but I had never thought twice about him still being in Charming or even alive after all of these years.

"It's okay," I smiled at the younger woman, "I'm Finley," I held my hand out for her to shake before the man who's hand clearly had a severe case of arthritis, his finger tips slid into mine and they left a cold trail on my warm hands.

"My name is Marsha, I'm Frank's caretaker, live in," she informed me while I held on to Frank's hand longer than I should and he smiled up at me his eyes glistening.

"Hi Frank how are you today?" I sat down on the stool in front of the table he was sitting on.

"I'm fine Kelley, where have you been?" he kept his huge smile on his face.

"Frank her name is Finley," Marsha leaned down beside Frank rubbing his arm in a loving way.

"You've been gone for so long," he reached out for my hand again bringing it to his mouth. "Wait until I tell Suzy you're back,"

"Frank, Suzy past away remember?" Marsha asked the man and his face instantly fell and mine matched his.

"Right," he said snapping out of the happy man he had been previously and letting go of my hand. His emotions completely shut down and I began explaining the steps to Marsha on what we were going to do to try to alleviate some of his pain.

"You'll do the surgery?" Frank asked once I was done explaining the steps.

"Yes, we operate in two days" I told the one person left related to my Mum. "I'll be right there,"

"I know you will Kelley," he smiled and I excused myself not being able to take it any longer.

* * *

"It's not a dry cough! A humidifier won't do any good," I heard Tara snap as I walked into the front door of her home, I never knocked any more.

"Aunt Finley," Abel yelled running down the hall and I smiled picking him up.

"Hey," Tara came down the hall Gemma following her.

"We okay in here?" I asked both women as I sat down with Abel at the coffee table while he started showing me the pictures he had colored at day care today.

"And they don't need to be in day care!" Gemma got a little to close to Tara, "We raise our own,"

"They need to socialize with other children,"

"Come on Abes, lets get ready for bed," I stood up grabbing his tiny hand and we walked past the arguing mothers.

I read Abel a book before he fell asleep and I heard the front door open and deeper voices met my ears one of them I knew all too well. I quietly moved off the bed and down the hall towards where the guys were standing. Smiling at who I saw standing with them.

"Bobby," I smiled wrapping my arms around the shorter man.

"Hey darling," he squeezed me tight before pulling away from me, "Abel asleep?"

"Aye," I looked back at the boys door.

"Oh Jesus what now?" Tara was asking as I got closer and Jax was holding on to a cell phone.

"There is a warrant out for us," I felt my nerves start running as I realized he was talking to Chibs.

"For what?" I asked before anyone else spoke walking over to Chibs and locking my arm with his.

"That shooting on the highway," Jax was still only speaking to Chibs.

"Jesus," Opie spoke crossing his arms over his chest, "Pope,"

"We need to find Tig," Jax ordered Opie before running his hands through his hair and Chibs's phone rang, he unlocked our arms going into the kitchen to talk.

"You've got to get protection," Gemma spoke to her son, "He wants you dead," and Tara walked over to the dining room table sitting down.

"That was Chucky," Chibs came back into the living room, "Sheriffs are at TM looking for us, they'll be coming here next,"

"You've got to get out of here," Gemma offered and the guys sat down at the table around Tara.

"No!" Tara snapped at Jax, "You can't run,"

"They need to, or they won't make it out," Gemma started arguing with Tara again.

"We have two small boys!" Tara countered back at the mom as I watched Chibs not really knowing what to say, I knew that Gemma was right, they needed to get protection before they went inside or we wouldn't see them again. Pope was not a guy to be messed with and if they went in now his cronies would end their life.

"She's right," Bobby informed Jax, "You need to lock down protection,"

"I know where you can go!" Gemma offered before standing up.

"Okay," Jax stood up along with the rest of the men. "She's right," he pulled Tara into his chest, "If we go in now we are dead," he kissed her forehead and pulled away following his Mother out of the kitchen;Before Chibs came up to me.

"Stay here with Tara, we'll send Rat over," he hauled me into his arm picking my feet up off the ground holding me in a hug.

"I want to go with you," I said into his ear.

"Nah, we don't know where we are going, I'll be in contact," he put me back on the ground.

"Be careful, please," he put his hand on my stomach again something he had kept doing over the last few weeks, it definitely wasn't the body I used to have the past three weeks the twins have decided they didn't want to stay hidden any more and had popped up out of no where right under my belly button.

"I love you," he said to me before starting towards the front door.

"I love you too," I said to him but he didn't stop to acknowledge it he just shut the door behind him and soon after the sound of bikes starting up filled the kitchen Tara and I were standing in.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! How many reviews can I get before I update again? I believe in you guys. Also I've gotten a few PM about making Polyvore sets for this story! Would anyone be interested in seeing those?

BTW: I don't own anything SOA


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning to an uneasiness in my whole body, the guys didn't check in last night and let us know where they were staying. Last night had also been rocky between Tara and I, it was one of the first times we had been on different sides of the table. Tara wanted them to turn themselves in, without having protection inside so they wouldn't become fugitives averting arrest and I needed them to get protection so they wouldn't die on the inside. Thomas started stirring in his crib and I quickly went over and got him before he started crying trying to let Tara sleep in.  
"Morning," Tara said into Thomas's room where I was laying on the spare bed holding him.

"Heard from the guys?" I quickly asked; I knew the day between us would be more than awkward.

"Yes, they just checked in, they are up in Stockton, I'm going to put the boys in daycare and then we are heading up there," she turned down the hallway and I watched Abel run down it behind her. I got up still holding Thomas and followed them to the kitchen.

"Did they say where they were staying?" I questioned her sitting down beside Abel as she took Thomas out of my arms kissing him on the forehead.

"A brothel," she rolled her eyes, "Are we okay?" she sat Thomas in his high chair while she questioned me.

"Aye, but they need protection in there Tara, that's the only chance they have of surviving," she nodded her head and started pouring a bowl of cereal.

"I know," she sat the bowl in front of Abel. "I just want them to do this the right way,"

"I just want them alive," I told her when she sat a cup of coffee in front of me.

* * *

"You ready?" Tara asked, I had just gotten out of the shower at her house and I was already uncomfortable in the clothes I had borrowed from her, her jeans were way to tight and long on me.

"Aye," I agreed following her out of the door and towards her car.

"Lowen is going to meet us up there," I sat down in the passengers side of the car and instantly regretted it, I quickly unbuttoned the jeans before buckling up and Tara chuckled beside me.

"I didn't think we were that different in size," I rolled my eyes at her and looked at my stomach that already had marks from the tight jeans on it.

"We used to not be," she put the car in reverse and started down the road towards Stockton.

"I'm shorter than you," I commented shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm not talking about our height!" she looked over at me, "Looks like you'll be pregnant while they're in jail this time,"

"Looks like it, hopefully they make it out alive,"

When we got to the address Jax had given Tara we parked behind the building beside their bikes and the guys were sitting out back setting on a stoop. When we got out of the car Chibs came up to me hugging me and giving me a quick kiss.

"Figures you guys would end up at a whore house," I rolled my eyes at the Scot.

"Aye, where else would we be Lass?" Lowen's BMW pulled up beside Tara's car behind us.

"I thought you would of called last night,"

"Some shite went down last night," he looked back at the stoop where Tig was sitting smoking a joint. "Pope burned Dawn alive,"

"Holy shite Chibs, did you do it?" I questioned him putting a hand on his scarred cheek.

"Do what?" he looked confused down at me.

"Kill that guy on the highway?" I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Aye Lass, we did," he huffed before he spoke.

"Chibs, what about if you are in there for a long time?"

"This isn't about jail time, this is about revenge," he pulled me back into his grasp again and I felt my lip start to quiver but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the tears from falling, I couldn't remember a time in my life where I had cried so much as the last year.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" I questioned him resting my head against his Redwood patch.

"Come on, lets get inside," I looked around us and realized we were the only one outside, I nodded my head and reached down holding his hand as he led me inside. "Darling, you might want to button your pants before you go inside," he tried to lighten the mood putting a fake smile on his face.

"They are Tara's," I told him reaching down and buttoning the jeans back up.

"I murdered an innocent girl," Tig informed me while I was sitting beside him, holding his hand. I didn't know why it was happening but the moment I sat down he pulled mine into his. "This is my pay back,"

"She's in a better place," I tried to tell him not having enough strength to put a smile on my face.

"He burned her alive," my stomach bubbled while he spoke, "She was screaming my name," Tears were streaming down his face while he told me the story, I swear at that point he started smelling like burning flesh and it was everything I could do to get up and make it to the bathroom before the bowl of cereal I had this morning decided to make a come back.

"You okay?" Gemma asked coming up behind me while I spewed my guts over the toilet and she grabbed my hair back. Once I was done I sat against the stall wall pulling my knees to my chest.

"Doing wonderful," I informed her my stomach settling down a little. "My mind playing tricks on me,"

"Tig?" she questioned hopping up on the counter beside the sink."No he really smells like burning flesh," and I opened my mouth like a fish taking a huge gasp of air like a fish out of water. "I was really sick with Jax," I just eyed her up not daring to open my mouth. "I know you don't like, or trust me," she began, "But we are going to need each other,"

"For what?" I questioned wishing I hadn't.

"Tara isn't made for this, you and I, we know how this life works, it's only a matter of time before this power struggle she's in starts pushing against you too,"

"She doesn't have any problems with me, I'm not trying to be head honcho, I'm not even an old lady," I told her standing up.

"The fact that you just had a case of morning sickness in a whore house says something else," she slid down off the counter and left the bathroom.

"Bitch," I muttered after she left the bathroom going to the sink to wash my hands.

"What did she want?" Tara came into the bathroom next and I looked in the mirror to see her standing behind me.

"She wants me to side with her," I dried off my hands before turning towards Tara, "Said you were going to try to buck up against me next,"

"She's delusional, thinking she could turn us against each other," I gave her a look that told her I agreed with her and took another deep breath.

"The guys are trying to get a hold of the feds, see if they can get protection,"

"And if they don't?"

"Then by the sounds of it we are going to be single mothers,"

* * *

"How are you doing?" Jax asked sitting down beside me, he had gotten a ride back with Nero while the rest of the guys were making sure Tig's other daughter got out of town.

"All of this happened because we lied about Clay and Opie," I didn't know that was how I was feeling until I opened my mouth and it slipped out, now they were going to jail for a lie we spun.

"You have nothing to do with that lie, you didn't want to save Clay,"

"But I had more than one chance to call Clay out and I never did it,"

"You keep a lot of secrets," he looked over at where Opie and Nero were talking, "I know Tara told you about the CIA," he whispered.

"I'll keep it to myself don't worry," I informed him, "Otherwise we are all dead," he nodded his head at me before the door opened and the rest of the guys came through.

Tara and Jax were doing a quick wedding this afternoon before the guys turned themselves in tonight. They were just waiting on Lowen to get back with the marriage license.

"I'm going to check on Tara," I told him before standing up and he followed suit.

"Take care of her while we're inside, and yourself,"

"Don't do that Jax," I said looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Do what?" he blinked adjusting his cut.

"Talk like you're not coming back, the guys will make sure that you get out,"

"If we can't get protection we are as good as gone, I've never met anyone like Pope, he could blow us all up with the wave of a finger, please, stay safe," he kissed my forehead before I started towards the bathroom door.

"Hey," I said to Tara who was leaning over the sink fixing her hair in the mirror. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just can't get this right," she adjusted her bangs with only good hand and I came up behind her helping her pull it back. "Thank you," she said watching me in the mirror.

"You're welcome Tara," I smiled at her knowing that she was the only person in the world that felt like I did at that exact moment.

"I never had a sister," she said still watching me, "But I imagine I'd want her to be exactly like you," she confessed.

"Aye," I smiled at her turning her around and fixing her bangs, "I hope for your sake that she would be better at hair then me,"

"Come back and stay with me," she smiled, "Please while the guys are inside," her eyes started glossing over.

"I will,"

"If something happens to them, we need to get out of here,"

"We will," I assured her before Gemma came charging in.

"Looking for me?" Tara asked her turning back towards the mirror touching up her lipstick.

"Yeah," Gemma said watching her.

"Not how you imagined it is it?" Tara taunted Gemma.

"Not being invited to my sons wedding, no," she walked up to Tara after a few more words between them and put rings down on the counter.

"These were John and I's," she reached up and fixed the flower in Tara's hair, "Didn't think you'd have time to get rings, Now if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay for my only sons wedding,"

Tara looked at me before answering, "Yes," and Gemma walked out of the bathroom.

"You're doing the right thing," I told her as she did the last of her makeup and zipped the bag shut.

"I hope so," she commented before we went out of the bathroom.

The judge sped through the wedding but it was beautiful none the less, the guys cheers at the end made it feel like a special moment, like we were privileged to witness the exchange of vows but that was short lived as well when Bobby handed the phone to Jax and the guys split in separate directions.

"We're heading to the Club house," Chibs came up putting his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm riding with you," he might of thought it was a question but it wasn't and I quickly followed him towards the back door and out to his bike. He didn't say anything or argue as he handed me his helmet and got on the bike.

The ride to the club house I held on tighter than I needed to and tried to convince myself the tears that were running down my cheeks and dropping onto Chibs's cut were from the air hitting my eyes but I knew it wasn't. I was scared, more scared that I had ever been in my life and I wasn't even in danger, I had never had a connection to someone like Chibs and now I might lose him for a lie that started for Clay Morrow's sake.

"Can't we just keep going?" I asked when Chibs stopped in TM's parking lot before backing us into his usual spot.

"Nah Lass we can't," I kept myself wrapped around his middle even though we weren't moving.

"Stay alive okay?" I mumbled into his back.

"You too, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself while I'm inside, stay close to Phil, I trust him," I nodded kissing the back of his neck.

"Tara asked me to stay with her,"

"Aye," he agreed neither of us moving. "I'm going to do what I have to in there, it's my job to keep Jax alive,"

"Do what you have to do to keep yourself alive as well,"

"Come on lets get inside," he slapped my thigh like he usually did when he wanted me to get up.

"Can't we stay for a little bit longer?" I asked squeezing him tighter.

"Now that I can do,"

Sirens were heard and Chibs looked up at the camera seeing the sheriffs pulling in.

"That's our ride Laddie," Clay spoke to the club standing up and taking off his cut handing it to me. He went around the room saying goodbye to his brothers as Jax came up to me wrapping me into a hug. "You two stay close together," he said, "and if something happens to me you and Opie finish what we started," he pulled away and moved on while I hugged Tig before Chibs came over to me again.

"I love you," I blurted out kissing his lips.

"Say it again," he smirked pulling me close and putting his hands in the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing.

"I love you," I kissed him again.

"I love you too," he said when we pulled apart.

"Stay alive," I tried to stand up straighter trying to show that I had some strength.

"You too," he slapped my ass before following the guys out towards the Sheriffs. Opie came up beside me as the guys lined up to get cuffed and I watched Chibs put both of his middle fingers up to the cops as they cuffed him. A whiskered kiss got pressed to my cheek before Opie let go of me and went up to Roosevelt. They exchanged some words before Opie's arm pulled back making a fist and connected to his face knocking him to the ground and my feet were moving towards him before I knew what I was doing.

"Ope, where are your kids?" I yelled as they brought him in front of the others putting cuffs on him.

"Lyla," he said back.

"What is Opie doing?" Tara questioned.

"Staying Close," Gemma told her as they started marching the guys to the truck; Chibs looked back and smiled at me before he got put in the back trying to make me feel better.

* * *

Later that night we were sitting around the table at Tara's surrounded by the remaining club members, she had put Abel and Thomas to bed a few hours after I got back from getting clothes from the house and locking up.

"We're heading out, you going to be okay?" Bobby asked looking at both of us.

"Yeah," we assured him before a knock was heard on the front door and all of the guys ran up to it guns pulled.

"Put it down," Juice ordered once he looked out the peep hole and he opened the door to reveal Lyla and the kids.

"This okay?" She asked coming around the corner to see both of us.

"Yeah," Tara smiled at her pulling her into a hug.

"Come on," I smiled at the kids, "lets put a movie on," The three kids helped me pull the mattress out of the couch before they settled down with blankets and pillows watching the TV their eyes heavy with sleep while the three of us watched them.

"Let's go to bed," Tara spoke to Lyla and I leading us down the hall stopping by Thomas's room where Phil was laying on the spare bed watching the TV in the corner, we all looked in at Abel as well before going into Tara's room.

"No matter what happens we are in this together right?" Lyla asked once we were all in the bed, it didn't feel strange at all it felt content none of us knew what tomorrow brought but at the moment we were alive and so were the kids.

"Right,"

"Aye,"

Tara and I said at the same time before she reached over and turned off the light.

* * *

AN: Is anyone still reading this story? How are you liking it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
